


The Date

by cheesemonster



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesemonster/pseuds/cheesemonster
Summary: Carisi warned Stone not to fall love with anyone in SVU squad.But now, Carisi has a problem. How to deal with the feelings and love for the new detective in SVU.Kind of story about how a new detective grows.





	1. New Detective

**[NYPD]**

Fin came into the squad room from outside, carrying donuts. He said to Rollins and Carisi who were busy with their wok, frowning, “Have you heard the rumor that we will have a new detective?”

Carisi looked up and pointed with a pen to Benson’s office, “When I arrived, Chief Dodds has already there.” Then he glanced at his watch, “It’s been like two hours.”

“I heard they are fighting.” Rollins added.

Fin’s mouth quirked, “Wow, Dodds is here. Looks like the new guy is a big deal. So where is him?”

“We haven’t seen yet.” Carisi smiled, “Anyway, it’s my turn to train the new guy.”

Then the door of Benson’s office was open, everyone looked up. Benson came out with a file and announced, “Hey, guys, we have a new detective.” She turned around and led a young woman out.

The woman stepped forward and stood in front of the squad. Her eyes were bright and her smile looked like sunshine coming in the room, “Hi, everyone, I am Gemma Dodds, the new detective.”

Benson nodded and patted her shoulder, “Gemma is graduated from Yale, has a MD in criminal science and passed the bar exam. She was trained for 18 months and worked in CT for two months before transferred to SVU.”

Fin walked to Gemma and introduced the squad to her. Then Carisi shook her hand and said, “Hey partner, I am Detective Dominick Carisi, call me Sonny.”

“Wow,” Benson smiled, she glanced at the squad and said to Gemma, “You’ve already got partner. So I think you will be…”

“No, not Carisi.” Chief Dodds’s voice said coldly, “Benson, come in. I have a word with you.”

Dodds closed the door and said, “Get Fin as her partner. It will be safer.”

“I don’t think you have right to interfere with my job and when did safe become the reason to be a police?” answered Benson, “We are elite squad. My team are all experienced detectives before they are in SVU. You niece worked in CT for only two months, she is totally new. I allow Gemma to join in for Mike and she is eager to be a police…”

“Really, Benson?” Dodds’ eyes were full of pain, “You want to talk about Mike right now?”

Benson sighed, “You transferred her from CT against her will.”

“I regret I didn’t do the same thing to Mike.” Dodds said furiously, “She got shot on the first day in CT. I don’t think she is qualified to be a police.”

Benson shrugged, “You can tell her about your thoughts. I think she would be glad to hear the truth from her uncle.”

“Working in CT or running away from Dodds’ family, SVU is our compromise.” Dodds said, “You’ve already seen, she admires you. She wants to be a police like you.”

“Dodds’ family?” Benson raised eyebrows, “So, I guess Senator Dodds involved in.”

“It’s my idea, but her father has the same opinion.” Dodds sighed.

Benson rolled her eyeballs, “If you are all worried about her, you should transfer her to other ‘SAFER’ department and we do have that kind of department.”

“Oh, like your family don’t have an annoying kid.”

“What do you want me to do?” Benson shook her head, “You know how police work.”

“Just let her do some desk duty and give her tough time. She is a spoiled child and got a PhD offer,” answered Dodds, “Three months tops, she will leave.”

Benson nodded, “I’ll do my job.”

Dodds wanted to say something but he held it back. After a while, he stood up from the couch and was ready to leave. “Liv.” He called Benson’s name, lightly.

Benson turned around and found Dodds’ face was full of misery. The way he looked at her made her feel that Dodds was never so old. Then Dodds said, “Gemma is the only daughter of our family. We can’t afford to lose another child. Make sure she is alive. PLEASE.”

 

**[///]**

After Dodds left, Gemma stood in front of Benson’s office. Benson let her come in, “What’s the matter? Do you want to say something to me?”

“Not really,” Gemma smiled, “Lieu, did Chief Dodds speak…”

“Gemma, listen,” Benson watched her and said in a concern voice, “You don’t need to worry about me and Chief Dodds. It's very common that there are fights and conflicts among colleagues. Anything at this place is not about personal. Just do you job, you are in my squad now, don’t screw up.”

“Yes, Lieu!” answered Gemma.

“Lieu?” Benson laughed, “Is this Carisi’s first class?”

Before Gemma replied, Stone came in.

Benson introduced, “Gemma, this is our ADA Peter Stone.”

When Stone’s eyes met Gemma’s, he stared, “Gemma?”

Gemma wore half smile, “You are so dead, Pete.” Then she lifted her head and left.

“You two know each other?” asked Benson.

“She’s my ex-girlfriend.”

“What?” Benson felt unbelievable, “She’s much younger than you.”

Stone turned around and watched Gemma’s back, then said, “And I broke up with her.”

Benson surprised, “Wow, she’s young and pretty. I don’t know what you didn’t satisfied with. You are dead to me, too.”

 

**[Bar]**

When Carisi got in the bar, he didn’t expect Gemma was there. Stone sat very close to her and they talked like old fellows. Then Carisi saw Stone waved to him. He walked through the crowd and sat next to Gemma. Carisi asked Stone, “You didn’t mention you invited Gemma.”

“Today is her first day in SVU, I think it’s a good idea to celebrate with her partner.” Stone watched Gemma, smiling, then put his hand on her back, lightly.

Gemma handed a glass of wine to Carisi, “Cheers, partner!”

“OK.” Carisi nodded. He took up the glass and glimpsed that Gemma was ready to drink the wine in on swallow. He reached out to hold her hand and stopped her, “No, no, don’t drink in that way. You’ll get drunk very quickly.”

Gemma put down the glass and spilled a little on her dress. She stood up and went to bathroom.

Carisi sat close to Stone, “You know you can’t have a relationship with a cop in our squad, right?”

“I know, she is my ex.” Stone smiled and noticed the surprised look on Carisi’s face, then he explained, “Her oldest brother Eric and I are good friends in law school. I met her at her graduation party. Then I became her gift. She’s young and adorable. We were dating for a year. Then I wanted to settle down in Chicago but she went to Yale. I am tired of waiting and the fear to lose. I broke up with her. Long distance relationship doesn't work for me. We didn’t meet each other for years until today.”

“I feel you want to get her back.”

Stone drank, “I don’t know. When I see her today, the feelings seem to come back. She is much more mature than before. Anyway, I can’t do anything until one of us leaves SVU.”

Carisi nodded, “Glad you know that.”

“How do you feel about your new partner?” asked Stone, “I know she is different from the detectives you used to work with.”

“Nah, not that bad,” Carisi smiled, “She is…”

As they talked, Gemma came back. Stone reached out to take her over. She sat between Carisi and Stone and looked a little tired. She bowed her head. Then Stone looked down at her, worrying, “Gemma, are you OK?” He pushed her hair from her shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Gemma looked up at Stone and fell her back on Carisi, “I feel…dizzy.”

“Are you drunk?” Carisi held her in arms and smoothed her hair from her eyes. Then his eyes rested on the Gemma’s glass. There was good half of wine in it. Stone shook his head, “I didn’t let her drink.”

Carisi felt Gemma’s body became limp and still. He cupped her face and asked urgently, “Gemma, Gemma, can you hear me?”

Gemma tried her best to open her eyes.

Carisi frowned, “Gemma, did you eat or drink something?”

Gemma hardly lifted her arms and answered in a weak voice, “A man, hands out the juice…” Then she passed out.

“Oh my God. She is drugged.” Carisi turned to Stone, “Send her to hospital, I’ll find the guy!”

Then Carisi stood up and ran to the crowd, calling over for backup through the radio.

 

**[Mercy Hospital]**

After reporting the situation to Benson, Carisi went to the hospital. As soon as he got in the ward, he found the Dodds’ family and Stone were gathering around Gemma’s bed. Gemma didn't wake. Then Chief Dodds introduced Carisi to his family, a man at his thirties said to Carisi, “I am Shawn Dodds, Lieutenant in DEA. You are Gemma's partner in SVU?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

“DEA will handle the case with SVU and we will be in charge.”

“Really, Lieutenant Dodds?” It’s Benson’s voice. She came in, “Gemma is our victim and our detective. Her partner, Detective Carisi is the first one to chase the suspect. I can’t see any necessary that DEA should be in charge. Are you sure you don’t abuse your power just because the victim is your sister, Lieutenant?” She turned to Chief Dodds, “What’s your opinion, Chief?”

Benson lowered her voice and said to Chief Dodds, “Do you really want to make Gemma feel that her life and work are controlled by her father, her uncle and her brother? If so, it’s only a matter of time for her to run away from Dodds’ family.”

Chief Dodds sighed, “SVU will be in charge. Shawn, you should fully support Lieutenant Benson.”

 

**[///]**

Carisi winked at Stone and they came out of the ward. Then Carisi said angrily, “You called her family? Chief Dodds, Senator Dodds and Lieutenant Dodds? Anymore Dodds?”

“What?” Stone confused, “I can’t contact her family? She has allergic reaction to the drug and threw up twice. If there is something bad happen to her…”

Carisi said furiously, “She got shot on the first day in CT, that’s why she was transferred to SVU. Think what will happen when the Chief knows she was drugged on the first day in SVU?”

“She won’t be here for long.” Answered Stone, “You should know that. She got a PhD offer and her family want her to go back to school. Sooner or later, she will leave SVU.”

"Her family? Is it including you?" Carisi snorted, “Hey, Stone, do me a favor, before you think all these through, keep away from her, OK? Even though she would stay in SVU for only one week, she will be a cop, not someone’s stupid ex-girlfriend. And she WANTS to be a good police. You don’t know her, just like you broke up with her, it's all about you, you didn't know what she wants.”

“So, you know?” said Stone with a sneer, “you know her for one day, I know her for years!”

“But you still don’t understand her. Good to know.” Carisi raised his eyebrows.

 

**[///]**

After everyone left, Gemma wake up. She found a shadow in front of the door. Craning her neck, Gemma called lightly, “Sonny?”

Carisi showed up and came in.

Gemma surprised but happy, "You didn't leave! I thought you might mad at me."

"I heard you threw up twice, I just want to make sure you are fine." explained Carisi, "Why would I mad at you?" He sat in front of her, sighing lightly.

“I am lame, right?” Gemma asked glumly, burying her face in her hands.

Carisi smiled, “you just got bad luck. Don’t blame yourself, no one knows what the bad guy would do.”

“Do we catch the guy who drugged me?”

Carisi shook his head, “Sorry, we need more clues.”

Then Gemma turned around and found a piece of paper under her pillow, “So it’s time for me to tell the details about this case. I woke up before they came. I’ve written it down as soon as I woke up.”

“Wow, you are well prepared.” Carisi surprised.

Gemma smirked, “I know I am not a good cop, but I’ve been trained for 18 months. I do know what to do." She handed the paper to Carisi and said cheerfully, "And from bright side, I was drugged which meant there is no civilian girl to be the victim. It's good, isn't it? Because, unlike them, I have a partner to protect me.”

Carisi watched her gently, “Yes, you are my partner and I’ll protect you.” Then He took up the paper and read it through, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell them.”

“No,” answered Gemma, “I heard my brother Shawn was here, I'm afraid he would try to steal the case because of me. He is very good at interrogation. It's so scary. So I pretended to sleep in case he made me talk.”

“Emmm…steal…he's your brother, don't use that word…” Carisi took out of the notebook and pen, smiling, “But you did great. Let’s begin if you want.”


	2. The Juice Man

**[Crime Lab]**

Gemma and Carisi went to the lab for the test result. The technician handed the report to Carisi and walked away for centrifuge. When Carisi opened it, he found lots of chemical terms. He frowned, “It’s incredibly poisonous…right?” He turned around and found Gemma was holding her flashlight, standing with another technician.

Gemma turned on the flashlight and made the light hit a beaker with black liquid. Gemma said delightfully, “I always feel the Tynall Effect is like magic trick.” She focused on the beaker and said, “God said, ‘Let there be light.’” Then the light was straight through the liquid, Carisi could observed the black liquid was divided into two distinctive layer.

The technician smiled, “I like it, too. It’s like finding a path in chaos.”

Carisi, “Wow, that water…” He went forward to see the beaker.

“Actually, it’s not water. It’s colloid. Well, it works in fine suspension. Never mind--” Gemma bit her lower lip and moved her eyes, then smiled, “--Oh, you got the report.” Gemma took over the report and read it through, then said, “You guys found 4-Hydroxybutanoic acid in my blood.”

“What’s that?” Carisi narrowed his eyes and watched her for more explanation.

The technician answered, “It’s spiritual drugs and in list of controlled substance. It acts on central nervous system…”

Gemma found Carisi looked a little confused, “It’s GHB.”

Carisi figured it out, nodding, “The famous date-rape drug.”

“Exactly. And since Detective Dodds had allergic reaction, we tested her vomit as well.” The technician raised his eyebrows, said secretly, “Guess what we found?”

Gemma looked up from the report, shocking, “Triazolam. Oh my God, they are evil.”

“What? What happened?” asked Carisi, studying her frightened face.

Gemma frowned, “Triazolam, it’s a very strong sedative and a highly addictive chemical. Whoever made the drug, he combined the GHB and triazolam as the main ingredients for stronger effect. The victim would fall unconscious in less than five minutes and wouldn’t remember anything in the next 24 hours in ideal conditions. It’s usually very difficult to test the triazolam because it has a half-life around 2-5 hours. It’s always excreted before the victim could get medical attention.”

The technician nodded, “Thanks to your guys to have you examined in time. The reason why you threw up, I guess, there is something wrong with the combination. You know it’s very complicated to find allergens. We need more time and you have to come for test a few times.”

Gemma nodded, then turned to Carisi, “Think! Sonny!” Before Carisi said something, Gemma watched Carisi closely and said with a worried face, “If another girl drank the juice and was taken by him. If she also had the allergic reaction, the bad guy wouldn’t do anything. She might be suffocated to death because of her own vomit.”

 

**[Squad Room]**

When Carisi walked back to the squad room with Gemma, he couldn’t help noticing Gemma was extremely annoyed and anxious. She didn’t speak anything and stepped into the room very fast. Carisi reached for her. He said concernedly, “Hey, Gemma, it’s not nothing you can do, we are working on this case. Don't put too much pressure on yourself.”

“Sonny, whoever did this, he knows the drug and its effect. It’s not his first time.” Gemma’s eyes widely open, “there must be more victims, but they are not as lucky as me. Or maybe someone was dead.”

“No, No, No, Gemma,” Carisi gazed into her with a worried face, “you shouldn’t blame yourself for surviving. You heard the technician said, ‘you are just a random experimental subject’. Considering you had allergic reaction, I know we shouldn’t be happy with it, but I think it means you might be the first one.”

Gemma open her mouth and seemed to argue something, but she just grimed her mouth and sighed lightly.

Carisi’s face had a severe look, “Gemma, believe me. If there would be victims who might be raped or even worse, died. We will find the perpetrator and bring him to justice. That’s the only thing we should do and we could do.” Carisi patted her shoulder, “You should do you best. Don’t let the emotions lead you into your work.”

Gemma nodded, then hung her head.

“Gemma, to be a cop,” Carisi soften his tune, “the first thing you should learn is separating your emotions and your job. I know it’s very hard, but you have to.”

Gemma lifted her head and asked, “How do you…”

Carisi shook his head lightly, “I am still learning.” He chuckled, “Anyway, I’m happy that Stone and I were there that night and you are fine now. Go, get a donut, you won’t be a real cop unless you love donuts.”

 

**[///]**

Although the area in front door of the bathroom was blind pot for lacking of safety camera and the squad could only see a hand passing out small cups of orange juice to the girls, it’s not difficult to identify the suspect who drugged Gemma in the bar. The squad checked other safety camera in the bar and found the guy stalked Gemma when she came out of the bathroom after drinking the juice. The guy stopped a few steps away.

“He must find Gemma was there with you and Stone.” Said Fin, watching the tape.

Then the guy turned around and rushed into crowd.

Fin looked up and said to Carisi, “I think that’s when he saw your reaction. He ran away.”

“Let’s get TARU busy, they can fix the image.” Carisi turned his head to Gemma, “Hey, partner, do you still remember what the man looks like?”

“White man, about 5.8 feet, blue eyes…”

Before Gemma finished, Carisi nodded, “Good, now get your case file and go to TARU for the suspect’s portrait. If we know his face, it’s easy peasy.”

 

**[Interrogation Room]**

The squad had no trouble to find and arrest the guy. When Gemma came to the mirror, Fin and Rollins were interrogating him. Gemma said in an ease tune, “I give him a nicked name, ‘the juice man’. This case, will be called ‘the juice man case’.”

Carisi glanced at Gemma and wrinkled his nose, “Really, Watson? Such great name for such easy case? You are wasting your inspiration.”

“Can we find out how many girls he drugged?” Gemma watched close to the mirror.

“Fin and Rollins are working on it.” Carisi turned on the speaker.

Rollins asked, “We found drug in your room, where did you get them?”

“Told you,” The guy raised his eyebrow to show his careless attitude to the drug, “They are MY sedative for MY insomnia.”

“Where is the prescription?”

“I lost. For God sake, who would take a piece of paper as bible?”

“Yeah, LOST.” Rollins repeated.

“What? You don’t believe me?” The man looked around Fin and Rollins whose face with a sneer made he feel uncomfortable, “They are for sleeplessness, you can google…”

“Shut up, Mr. Smith.” The guy’s lawyer rolled his eyeballs.

“Yes, listen to your lawyer.” Said Fin, sarcastically, “Any doctor who give that kind of drug to you would be sent to prison. You put it in the juice and gave to the girls in the bar.” Fin became furiously.

“Oh, you mean that girl?” The Smith guy smiled, “She is sweet. Her little black dress, what a lady. She even thanked me when she drank the juice.”

“And you drugged her!” Rollins gnashed her teeth.

“You guys must make a mistake,” answered Smith, “I love the girls in the bar. I gave them juice to show how friendly I am. That girl…” Smith shrugged, “I didn’t drug her.”

“Really? She happened to drink the juice with the same drug found in your place and you stalked her until you saw she is not alone. All of these are coincidences, right?” Fin narrowed his eyes, “I suggest you’d better think it through?”

Smith scratched his head, “Oh, that, I think I mix the…”

“Can you just shut you fuck up?” His lawyer was freaking out.

 

**[///]**

While listening to the interrogation, Gemma’s face sullen. Carisi noticed her change and watched her in a concerned voice, “What, Gemma? What are you thinking?”

Gemma turned to him. Carisi surprisingly found it seemed that some tears dwelling in her eyes. Carisi frowned and said softly, “Hey, Gemma, what’s the matter?”

“I am his target. I was almost raped by him.” Gemma turned her back to the mirror and buried her face into her hands, “That man, if you and Stone weren’t there, he would rape me.”

“You are scared.” Carisi stared into her and stroke her arm gently, “It’s over, Gemma, it’s over. See, we got the guy. He won’t hurt you anymore. Don’t be scared.”

“Sonny, I…I…” Until now, Gemma realized what would happen to her that night, even ID the guy and assisted to investigate the case, she didn’t have too much weird feeling. However, hearing what he thought about her and flashing back to that night, Gemma was freaking out about it. She felt been assaulted by his mind and his words. Feeling of nausea in the stomach and moving away from the mirror, Gemma shuddered, “I don’t want to see him.” She looked up at Carisi with fear in her eyes, “Now he can’t see me, right?”

“Oh, Gemma,” said Carisi, in a very worried tune, “Don’t be scared. You are safe now. We will get the bastard punished. We won’t let him escape.” Carisi patted her back lightly and his voice sounded soft and mild, “Gemma, it’s over. It’s OK. That man, trust me, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Gemma tried her best to hold her tears back, her voice sounded a little rough, “I am sorry I am a coward.”

“You are not coward, don’t say that. It’s very common that the victims feel frightened when they face the perpetrator.” Carisi shook his head, sighing, “It’s my fault. I made you to remember the details again and again. I focused on the case and forgot you need comfort and support. I am sorry, Gemma, I forgot your feeling.” Carisi held her shoulder and gazed into her face, “Sometimes, I take your strength for granted. I am sorry…”

“Lame, kiddo.” A voice in a sort of tongue-in-cheek kind of way came to them. Shawn Dodds walked quickly from outside and said to Carisi, “Hey Detective Carisi, Do you want to babysit our little princess or go there?” Carisi patted her shoulder and nodded to her. Then followed Shawn to the interrogation room. Shawn glanced at Gemma and said, “Watch and learn.” Then he open room and they stepped in.

 

**[///]**

Shawn smashed the file on the desk, “Hey, I’ve check your medical record, do you want to tell the truth or keep telling your ‘sleeplessness’ lie?”

“Wow, wow, wow,” Smith looked up at Shawn, “Who is this?” He turned to Fin and Rollins, “Is this your boss?”

“Shawn Dodds, the lieutenant in DEA. I assumed you never heard DEA before, after all, your drug is only for your ‘illness.” Shawn twisted his mouth and gestured his fingers as quotation marks, “We are federal law enforcement agency and if necessary, I’ll dig your whole family from graveyard for my job.”

“Lieutenant Dodds,” Smith’s lawyer said in a serious tune, “You are threatening my client.”

“I think we misunderstand each other,” Shawn’s smile was very cold, “Let me make this clear. I am telling the truth, not threaten. Got it? It’s NOT threaten.”

The lawyer raised his eyebrows, “Your last name is Dodds? May I presume that you have some kind of relationship with the victim, Ms. Gemma Dodds? Considering your age, elderly brother? Or husband and wife? Could you remind me when challenge system was repealed?”

“Save it, counselor. Don’t pretend you didn’t do the background check.” Shawn sneered, “I am here not for Gemma Dodds’ rape case but for Mr. Smith’s drug which is listed on controlled substances and strictly forbidden to trade. So, no more doctor crap. If your client wants a guilty plea, say something useful.”

“When did my client say he did?” answered the lawyer, looking at them in a challenge way.

Shawn tipped the wink on Carisi. Then Carisi bent down and looked straight at Smith’s eyes, “Did your counselor told you that your victim is a cop?”

“What?” Smith surprised, “I don’t know. I...”

Carisi cut him off, “NYPD would nail you for raping a cop at any cost. You just crossed our bottom line. Believe me, even you are lucky enough to walk out here, we will look after you until death do us part.” Carisi narrowed his eyes, “You've heard what your counselor said, there is a DODDS right here and he is generous to offer a deal. So, what are you waiting for?”

Shawn nodded and smiled, “Tell me where you get the drug, I’ll give you a good deal.”

Rollins rolled her eyeballs and whispered to Fin, “Gemma has a ‘GOOD’ brother.”

“I bought the drug online.” Smith admitted before his lawyer stopped him, “I chatted someone on social media and he sold me the drug.”

Shawn stared at his eyes, “Let me rephrase what Detective Carisi said. You drugged, stalked and attempted to rape a cop. I’ll call DA office for accusation. Let’s begin with attacking police.”

“Lieutenant Dodds,” Smith’s lawyer raised his voice, “Gemma Dodds was not on duty when she was in the bar. So I think there is no so called ‘attacking police’. And the rape thing, Mr. Smith just gave her juice. It can’t prove rape.”

“Hold that thought, counselor,” Carisi snorted so loudly, “when civilian need help, it doesn’t matter the police on or off duty. Suddenly, they are not cop because of what? Wearing dress? So, you are telling us that we can stand aside when the crime happens as long as we are off duty? I hope the jury and the people have the same opinion.”

“Hey,” Smith stood up. From Carisi’s word, he smelt the prison, “What do you want? I can tell you. I can tell you everything. I want a guilty plea.”

“How about that,” Shawn smiled, his nice and straight teeth came out, like a shark, “you give us all the information about all your social media and waived all your personal rights to cooperate with the investigation of DEA for illegal drug trade, in exchange,” Shawn paused, waiting Smith became impatient and the eagerness was filling up his eyes, “no charge for…drug…possession…an--” Waving his right hand in air, Shawn winked at him and said in a drawling voice, seemed to wait for his answer.

“Yes, I will!” Smith got the hint, he replied immediately. His lawyer rolled his eyeballs.

“What about the rape case?” Smith’s lawyer reached for Shawn, “My client could withdraw if we don’t get a good deal.”

Shawn raised his eyebrows, “We’ve got his computer, all his counts and information, but we can’t get a warrant for all those stuff from judge. Now I get his permission. That's what I came for. The rape case, you can cut a deal with NYPD. I am not sure what will happen in our lab during this period. And I said a good deal, did I mention the deal for rape case? I am from DEA, your head is confused, mine’s not. Try to deny? We have a record, counselor.”

 

**[///]**

When Shawn and Carisi came out of the interrogation room, they saw dirty looks on Gemma’s face.

“I heard what you said.” Gemma crossed her arms.

“Come on, baby girl,” Shawn shrugged, “I didn’t cut a deal for your case. I am your brother, I won’t let the bad guy escape.”

Carisi raised his eyebrows, “Huh, you got a good deal, now he is our big problem.”

“What can I say, Lieutenant Benson wants to be in charge,” Shawn smirked. Then he patted Carisi’s shoulder, “Good job, Detective Carisi. Gemma is lucky to have you as her partner.” Shawn checked his watch, “OK, got to go.” He shook hand with Carisi and said to Gemma, “Have your gotten the message? Dinner is at Eric’s house, tonight. I will bring your favorite dessert. Come on, baby girl, give your best brother a good-bye hug.”

“You are not the best!” Gemma protested.

Shawn hugged Gemma and patted her back lightly, “I know, Mike is the best.”

Carisi’s heart sunk down and his smile froze. He looked away to conceal a sudden, small but tingling pain.

Gemma scowled at Shawn. Shawn immediately realized that here is SVU, Carisi worked with Mike before, they might be partner too. Shawn felt a little guilty and mouthed at Gemma, “I am sorry.”

Shawn relieved as Benson and Stone came to them. He changed the subject, “And speak the devil…Hey, Lieutenant Benson, Stone!”

Stone greeted Shawn, then asked, “How is Eric?”

Shawn shook his head slightly and whispered, “Don’t try to contact him. He still mad at you for Gemma.”


	3. the Promised Land

**[TARU]**

When Shawn arrived at TARU, Carisi and Gemma were busy working with their colleagues. Shawn came to them and said in a delightful voice, “Detective Carisi, glad you are here in charge…” He glanced at Gemma, “with an extra free.”

Gemma rolled her eyeballs.

Shawn was used to Gemma’s reaction, then he smiled, “Since you two work on the drug trade with DEA, you need to report to me now.”

“The technical group got all the information of the Smith guy. He did buy the drugs through chatting with someone on social media. Then we got the seller and arrested him.” Said Carisi, with difficulty, “But the seller is just a second hand drug dealer. He said he bought them on Ebay.”

“We can trace on Ebay.” Shawn frowned.

Carisi answered, “We tried, but the second hand drug dealer is just a small fry. He accidently got the drug. We checked his trade record, it was half a year ago.”

“Those kinds of drug, you can’t honestly sell them online.” Shawn watched the computer in front of them, “how did he found them?”

“He used special word. It’s like a code,” A technician explained, “But the keyword he used to search online, it’s expired. The name of online drug dealer he provided to us was removed, the IP and ID are all fake.”

“You mean, all the records about the drug and drug dealer disappeared?” Asked Shawn.

“I know what you are thinking,” Carisi nodded, “The online drug trade, it organized. They might change the keyword and identities after a while.”

Shawn sighed, “Seems we are in dead end.”

Gemma sat in front of a computer, holding her chin, “What was the keywords the second hand drug dealer used last time?”

“Some kind of abbreviation and partial tone.” Answered the technician.

“It’s very common, isn’t it?” Gemma said to herself, moving her eyes around.

“It has to be, because if it’s too complicated, those buyers wouldn’t know where to buy.” A technician sitting next to her responded.

“Try ‘love potion’.” Said Gemma, suddenly.

“Why…” Before finishing his question, the technician typed the name in the search bar of Ebay.

“Some chemicals have aliases only known by a few people. Those aliases, if you know the effect of the chemical, you would marvel people’s imagination.” Answered Gemma.

Then the searching page of Ebay showed bunch of results. Most of them were linked to the content of Harry Potter and the stuffs made by the sellers for praying love. After checked more than 10 pages, the technician became excited, “I think we found something.”

It was a very simple page, no introduction or description of commodity. There was a blatant picture that a half-naked man and a woman kissed, with a message.

Want to feel her passion? Talk to me.

The seller attached an email address.

After checking a few pages, they found several pages like that, some were even so simple that the seller only left the email address or social media accounts, which was so suspicious.

“The latest seller was offline three days ago, there is still a chance we can contact him.” Said the technician.

“Good, check the email address and all the information of the page. Send an email to him, try to be horny.” Carisi demanded. Then he watched Gemma, frowning, “You said only a few people know, but how did those buyers know? And how do you know? You didn’t use it before, did you?” Carisi squinted at her suspiciously.

“No, Daddy!” Gemma shook her head, “Is ‘love potion’ a rare name for you?” She smiled, “We use it as nicked name for some hormone. If they dare to use, it has the similar or stronger effect than date-rape drug. ‘Love potion’, what romantic and mysterious name! It’s even in Harry Potter.”

“Thank you for ruining Harry Potter.” Staring at her bright smile, Carisi chuckled, “You sound like a john.” then he got something, “Speaking of John, Johns always use love as excuse.” He turned to the technicians, “try other words!”

“Like…?” the technician haunted his fingers on the keyboard, waiting for Carisi’s further information.

Carisi walked up and down in the room very quickly, trying to figure out some words with special meaning. Then he said, “Try ‘love fluid’, ‘love flow’ and something like that.”

“Now, you sound like a John, Detective.” Said the technician, typing and searching the keywords.

“Ewww, gross.” Gemma wrinkled her nose, watching the technician typed the dirty words.

Then the technician showed the result to Carisi and said, “I think we found the treasure. They must replace the keyword.”

“Welcome to ‘Love’ generation.” Said Carisi, coldly watching pages of dozens of drug sellers popping up.

 

**[Squad Room]**

Gemma came back from Motions Court with Stone. Stone went to Benson’s office and Gemma sat in her seat. Carisi wanted to ask about her case, but Carisi could feel she was extremely disturbing since she's back. From the movement of her eyeballs and the sound she clicked the mouse. Carisi was quite sure she was browsing the website rather aimlessly. She was so fretful that she checked at the clock hung in the room for many times.

When she looked at the clock again, Carisi asked, “What’s the matter? Late for a date?”

“No.” Gemma whispered, hiding behind the laptop to avoid eye contact with Carisi.

“Come on,” Carisi got up and walked around the desk. He stood beside Gemma and watched her clicked the mouse in a panic way. Carisi smiled, “Who is he? Give me a name, we can gossip together.”

“I don’t have a date.” Gemma kept her eyes on the screen.

“What are you looking at? You’ve been busy on the computer for hours.” Carisi bent down and narrowed his eyes to study.

Gemma turned her head, surprisingly found Carisi’s face was close to hers and he was watching her screen. She stammered, “I…I…” At that time, she found she opened plenty of advertisements.

Then they heard the sound from Benson’s office. Carisi looked up and found Stone, Rollins and Fin came out of Benson’s office with dark face.

Stone walked straight to Gemma’s desk and said to her, “Gemma, I am sorry.” He shook his head, then said in a soft voice, “I know you don’t have the mood, but I figure maybe a little chat would be helpful. Let I take you back to your apartment. We can talk or eat on the way. If you want, I can cook for you after we are back home.”

Carisi felt Gemma’s hesitation. He couldn’t help saying, “Gemma, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Stone didn’t say anything to him, he focused on Gemma and said, “Don’t hold inside. Talk to me, I know you are mad at me. Let’s have a talk to settle this.”

“Gemma,” Carisi took up his coat, “Let me drive you to brothers. I think…”

Before Carisi finished, Gemma closed her laptop and turned to Stone, “let’s go.”

 

**[///]**

Rollins was shocked by Carisi watching Gemma left with Stone. She asked, “You just let her go? With Stone?”

“So what?” Carisi’s face and voice were both in a kind of bummed, “They are old friends. She trusts him more than me.”

“You know what will happen, right?” Rollins raised her eyebrows.

Carisi turned around to clean up his own desk, said in a casual way, “What will happen?”

“If you don’t know, you wouldn’t stop her. Ex-boyfriend and girlfriend” Rollins frowned, watching Carisi’s face and trying to find out his mood, “The way Stone looked at Gemma…wow…I am 99% sure he will…”

“So what?” Carisi cut her off, then put on his coat, “It’s not my business.”

Fin sneered, “Really? Senator Dodds puts pressure on the media. He didn’t want to get Gemma’s case exposed because he is afraid his daughter would get violated and victimized a second time. So it’s very difficult to find more victims. Gemma’s case was dismissed for lack of evidence. Meanwhile, DA office has its own consideration, they didn’t want to make the public think they accept the pressure from NYPD. They decide to bring charge against Smith for poisoning. Besides, his online buying records found by DEA were excluded. Smith is bailed out.”

“The only thing DA office can do for Gemma is applying an injunction.” Rollins crossed her arms and frowned at Carisi, “You really don’t care?”

“I have my eye on her since she came back from motions court. I guess something wrong with her case.” Carisi didn’t surprised the result of the case.

“Then you shouldn’t let her go with Stone.” answered Rollins, “We all know Gemma is so eager to be a good cop. Sometimes she pushed herself so hard that we almost forgot she is the victim in this case. She just want to show how strong and brave to deal with all these lousy things, she ignored her own feeling.”

Fin added, “I think that’s the way she hid her fear. Her coping mechanism? I guess. I don’t think it’s good for her.”

Rollins shook her head, “Remember what the victims did when they found the perpetrators walked? They avenge, commit suicide, and will be depressed for a long time…”

“Especially now,” Fin nodded, “She has a mess in her head. If she made a wrong decision, like developing some kind of relationship with our ADA, She’s young, she’s new. Office romance and our protocol, I don’t think she can manage well. Liv will ask her to leave.”

Rollins agreed, “That’s what we called adding salt to the wound.”

 

**[Parking Lot]**

When Carisi got to the parking lot, he was pissed off by seeing they kissing in a corner. Stone held her tightly in his arms and kissed her passionately, however, Gemma was just standing there and didn’t hold him back.

“Gemma!” Carisi walked quickly towards to them.

Stone released Gemma. He looked up and surprised, “Carisi, what are you doing here?”

Carisi ignored Stone. He grabbed Gemma’s arm and dragged her to his car.

Stone stopped Carisi, “Hey, you are not her dad. She’s an adult. She can make her own decision.”

“Really?” Carisi turned to Gemma and roared, “Get in the car, now!”

Meeting Carisi’s irritated eyes, Gemma immediately turned around and slid into his car.

Carisi slammed the car door, then turned to Stone, “Now, it’s you and me. Let’s settle the problem. What are you thinking? Try to ruin her job?”

“Again,” Stone looked straight at his eyes, “what happen between us, it’s none of your business. You are her WORKING partner, not supervisor, or parole officer or guardian.”

“She’s extremely upset and depressed and you know it. She’s a mess right now, you can’t do that to her.” said Carisi, furiously, “you just take advantage of her.”

“I am comforting her.”

Carisi sneered, “Yeah, by making out with her. How old are you? Fifteen?” He took a deep breath, “What if Lieu saw you two? What will happen? You are in DA office and work with us for a long time, she can’t replace you, but she will ask Gemma out. Do you think that’s what Gemma wants? Or you just want to take her back and didn’t care about her feelings at all?”

“Frankly speaking, I don’t want her to stay in SVU.” Said Stone, with iron certainty, “Do you think it’s heaven for her to work where she wants to work? It’s a hell. She didn’t know she is in the hell. Every case is suffering, every victim is surviving. You know it and if you do care about her, you will not want her to stick here for one more second.”

Carisi bowed his head, sighing heavily. He knew everything Stone said and he knew how reasonable Stone’s words was. He remembered her first day in SVU, curious, innocent and full of eagerness. She promised to him that she would try her best to be a good police. In fact, she did everything she could do to fit in SVU. In her, he could see himself who just joined in SVU. He deemed himself as the one Gemma could rely on and decided to guide, protect and support her. He didn’t want to get Gemma hurt, but the job, she had to face hurt and misery every day. Not to mention her first case is about herself to be the victim but never be able to get justice. As her partner, he could protect her from the physical damages, but the damages in her heart, he could do nothing. He looked at Gemma sitting there and hanging her head. He was impressed by her bright smile since the first day he met her, but now, the smile disappeared. Instead, he got a gloomy Gemma.

“You know what, Stone?” Carisi took a deep sigh then forced a laugh, “We are not Gemma or her father, just let her make her own decision. I promise I won’t…”

“Sonny,” Gemma’s voice came from car window, “I want to go home.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Carisi turned around and watched her gently, “I’ll drive you home.”

 

**[///]**

It’s a really long journey to home. Carisi and Gemma sat in the car and didn’t speak to each other. The mood in the car was still. Gemma watched the scenery flashing by the car window, sometimes sneaked a peek at Carisi. Carisi glimpsed her actions from the corner of his eye, then asked, “What?”

“I am sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Carisi held the steering wheel, staring straight ahead.

Gemma mumbled, “Our protocols.”

“Then you should say sorry to IAB, not me.”

Hearing Gemma’s sigh, Carisi softened his tune, “I heard about your case. I know you are upset.”

“I am not upset.” Answered Gemma, lightly, “I am scared, but only a little.”

Carisi shook his head, “Gemma, listen to me. It’s OK to feel scared. I know people said the police should be fearless. Yes, we fight against the crime fearlessly, but we can feel fearful. How couldn’t you feel frightened after being through this? Jesus, you don’t even drink juice since then. Gemma, we know you want to be treated seriously as a police, you don’t want us to think you are weak and frail. But feeling fear doesn’t mean you are not brave or strong. You ARE brave and strong and we all know it. You don’t need to hide your real feeling to prove it.”

Gemma nodded.

“Promise me, next time, when you feel scared or frightened or have other emotions, just try to tell me, little by little, step by step, but you must tell me, OK? I am always here for you. Deal?” Carisi glanced over at her, raised his palm, Gemma gave him a high-five.

“Actually,” Gemma muttered, “I am also disappointed.”

“To Stone?” Carisi raised his eyebrows.

“No, it’s not his fault.”

“Then to what?”

Gemma sighed, “To justice. I know it sounds stupid. But it’s written in our textbook and our law, even in our Constitution. But when you try to demand justice, it becomes mission impossible.” Her head leaned against the car window, “Why justice is so hard.”

“It’s always hard.” Answered Carisi, “For you? It’s just a beginning.”

Outside the car, the signal lights were constantly changing, but the car flew didn’t move. The honking sound from hundreds of cars twisted into a savage growl. The light web made up of road lamps and headlights were casting a mysterious halo over the city.

After spending nearly an hour in brutal traffic, they could finally drove fast. Carisi asked, “Are you hungry?”

“A little.”

Then Carisi drove to a nearby small restaurant to buy some food. He passed the food bags to Gemma then sat back in the car, said, “I should take you to some better place to eat, but since we stuck in traffic for so long, I guess you are starving. Anyway, its onion rings, worth to try.”

Watching her taking a bite of the onion ring, Carisi gulp his beverage and said happily, “They taste like my Ma made. I love it. You have no idea how good my Ma can cook…”

As he spoke, Gemma handed an onion ring to his lips. Carisi didn’t expect that, he gave a little start, then raised his eyebrows, smiled at her and took the onion ring by his mouth.

They were so hungry that they wolfed down all the food in ten minutes. Gemma finished the last swallow of icecream and said, “I’ll clean up!” She collected the wastes and turned around to open the car door. Carisi held her sleeve. Gemma turned her head back with questions on her face.

“Emmm…” Looking at her face, Carisi’s slight frown turned into a soft smile. He pointed to his own cheek. Before Gemma got his hint, he reached for her face and wiped away the stain, “The ketchup.”

As soon as Gemma flew back, Carisi started the engine, “Well, it’s time to go home.”

“I don’t want to go home,” Gemma begged him, “Let’s go to the park you mentioned when you were little, please.”

“But it’s shut down,” Carisi frowned, “and it’s on Staten Island.”

Gemma stared at him in a dangerous way, “Do you want to have an adventure on wasteland, Warrior Dominick?” Waving her arm as signal flag, she looked straight ahead and ordered, “Ready about!”

Carisi laughed, then answered her in a serious voice, “Aye, Aye, Captain!”

 

**[the Park, Staten Island]**

The park was shut down ten years ago, all the facilities remained decrepit. Carisi was wandering beneath the moonlight, the park was so quiet that he could heard the tiny sound when he stepped on the leaves and branches on the ground. His hand brushed the rusty bench, wrecked wheel and dusty wooden horses. All the thing grew dimmer in the dark night, but they brought Carisi back to his childhood in a colorful way. He stood alone for a long time, smiling and looking around the facilities which stirred up a lot of sweet and happy memories.

The groan of the iron chain came to him.

Carisi turned around and found Gemma was sitting on the swing. Carisi ran to her and shouted cheerfully, “I’ll give you a hand!” Then he pushed Gemma and sat on another swing.

Gemma swung in the air and laughed so loud that the birds fluttered into the sky. At last, she swung back to him, “Lots of memories, huh?”

“After I went to high school, I’ve never been here again. My Dad used to sit on that bench. He had a big family to support, so every time, when he promised to my Ma he would play with us, he just sat there and watched us playing. I guess he just wanted to take a rest. The wheel, oh my God, I threw up many times after I walked down. Those mean kids, they laughed at me. I still remember I punched little Jim when he called me ‘Puke Sonny’. But now, we are friends.” Carisi shook his head, then smiled, “This park was my promised land when I was little. I never realized it’s so small. When I was a child, it’s like a big maze. I always found a new world here. But tonight, we spent only half an hour to walk around. That’s…”

“The bigger we grow up, the smaller the world is.”

Carisi nodded, then he glanced at the nearby bush, “I planted a tree in this park, but I guess I was too hurry to mark it. I can’t find where it is. I even made a wish when I planted it.”

Gemma cocked her head and looked at him, “What’s your wish?”

Carisi chuckled, “You will laugh at me.”

“Of course, no! I am not those mean kids.” Gemma protested, “Come on, tell me!”

“To be a priest.” Carisi stared at her face to see her reaction.

Gemma had a curious look, “That’s…”

“Weird?”

“No,” Gemma replied at once, “That’s rare. Why do you want to be a priest?”

“They save people’s soul.” Carisi took a deep sigh, looking into the distance, “but now, I am a cop.”

A gentle smile broke on Gemma lips, “You save people, too, Sonny. The priests save mind, the police save life. They save people in different way, but have the same valuable qualities.”

Carisi sighed lightly, “When I was little, I thought the priests had the noblest mind and the most precious virtues in the world. But now, I know it’s not your job, but yourself to decide what kind of people you are.”

“Sonny,” Gemma gazed into his face, “You have a heart of gold. You’ve already granted your wish and you’ve never departed from your intent, to be a saver.”

There was a long time that no one would take patience to sit and listen to his heart, including himself. His world was dominated by the struggles and moans of the victims. His mind was occupied by the truths and lies of the cases. His heart, when did he watch over his heart last time? He forgot. Until tonight, when he came back to his childhood promised land and looked afresh at his inside, the wish he thought he had forgotten for a long time like the tree he once planted, now was sparking in the little boy’s hands and that tree must be growing strong and standing straight in the forest. At that moment, Carisi’s heart was convinced. He said in a deep voice, “Thank you, Gemma, that’s the most beautiful words I’ve heard about my dream.” Then, He stood up and walked behind Gemma, pushing her back, “Well, me, this cop, will save this lady from boring.”

Gemma’s swing moved again. Suddenly, they heard something cracking. The next moment, Gemma flew against the ground. Her swing broke. Carisi ran to her and held her from the ground. He asked urgently and nervously, “Are you OK? Are you injured?” Carisi checked her legs and arms to make sure she didn’t broke any bones, “Do you feel painful? Or dizzy? Do you want to throw up?” Carisi examined her face and neck to see if there was any wound. Since Gemma didn’t make a sound, he frowned deeply, “Gemma, can you hear me? Can you see me?”

After a while, Gemma answered, “I don’t want to be called ‘Puke Gemma’.” She chuckled, then lifted her head up slowly and sat on the ground, gasping.

“I mean it!” Carisi watched her in a serious look with eyes full of concern, “Tell me, do you feel anything wrong with your body?”

“No,” answered Gemma, “Relax, Sonnny. I am fine.” She watched Carisi’s eyes, patting his arm to soothe him, “Believe me, OK? I am fine, really.” Splashing with the starlight, Gemma’s eyes were so big and bright, in which Carisi could even saw his own shadow. Such a soft and warm wave from the bottom of heart swept through Carisi that he almost willing to drown in her gentle eyes.

“Come here.” Clasping her tightly to his arms and stroking her hair, Carisi whispered, “I am sorry.” He dropped a small and light kiss on her hair and rested his jaw on top of her head, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Sonny?” Snuggling up to him for a few seconds, Gemma said in a small voice, “Sonny, I feel my arms are burning. I think I get bruises.”

Until hearing her words, Carisi didn’t realize he was hugging Gemma in inappropriate way. He immediately took his hands off her. With embarrassment over his face, he looked a little clumsy, “Right…right…” Carisi helped her to stand up and said, “I have a medical kit in my truck. Let’s…”

Gemma’s phone buzzed. It was Eric Dodds. She picked it up. Eric and Shawn heard about her case and went to her apartment. They found she wasn’t at home. After Gemma hung up the phone, she said, “Eric asked where I am. He and Shawn are coming to get me.”

Carisi nodded, “Wow, I was thinking we have to sleep over in my parents’ house and put up with their nagging, I guess it’s only me now. OK, tell your brothers that we will meet them in St. George Ferry Terminal.”


	4. Chapter 4

**[Delivery Company]**

After interrogating the arrested online drug dealers, Carisi and Gemma went to a local delivery company mentioned by the drug dealers. As they opened the door of the company, Gemma asked Carisi with a little excitement, “Can I show my badge to the staffs?”

Carisi frowned, then smiled, “You’ve showed your badge to the drug dealers when we arrested them. Can’t get enough with this power show?”

“But to the civilians, this is the first time.” Gemma had difficulty hiding her glee as she touched her badge in the pocket.

Carisi didn’t answered, but glanced at her with a chuckle.

They stepped towards to the desk behind which there was several workers packing the goods. A man noticed them and asked, “May I help you? Do you guys need mail something?”

"Who is in charge?" Asked Carisi.

"I am the manager." answered the man.

“Did anybody mail this before?” Carisi took out a small teddy bear and showed it to him.

“Sorry man,” the manager shook his head, “we can’t tell you. We a small business, but we know postal laws.”

Carisi gave Gemma a wink.

Gemma took her badge out of the pocket immediately, trying to fight down the shivering with excitement in her voice, “Now, we need the record.”

The manager rolled his eyeballs and checked the record on the computer, “there is a man mail the teddy bear several times. I don’t know why it’s important.” Then he showed the record to Gemma and Carisi, “As you can see we checked and record the teddy bears every time, it’s just dolls for kids.”

“No,” Gemma stared at the screen, “someone put the...”

Carisi cut her off and answered, “Someone put harmful things in the teddy bear to scare kids. The parents called the police, so we came to see what happened.”

The manager became panic and nervous, “We don’t know, I promise. We check the toys and didn’t find anything. If we know they will hurt children, we won’t mail them to any kids. The parents would sue the hell out of me.”

“We know,” Carisi nodded understandingly, “But parents, you know, are always made suck a fuss. Maybe it’s someone’s prank.”

“The bears are filled with EPS particles and polypropylene cotton, mixed with those hurtful things.” Gemma glanced over other staffs and continued, “Based on the way you check the packages, so, it’s not surprised that you didn’t find them.”

Carisi checked the record, “There is a fixed guy to check and wrap the bears?” Then he turned to Gemma, pointing to a line of information, “Write it down.”

The manager looked at the record and answered, “I didn’t noticed.”

“This guy,” Carisi looked straight at the man, “Is he here now?”

The man looked up at his co-workers, and shouted, “Hey, do you guys saw James? James Evans?”

“James Evans?” Carisi narrowed his eyes, “Tell me about him.”

The manager answered, “He is one of the workers, he is ordinary, not too work hard or too lazy, just like others. He worked here for 3 years.”

“Did you check his background?” Asked Carisi.

“No really,” said the manager, “we are small company and the workers introduced their friends and acquaintances, it’s like some kind of the background check, right? But I know James divorced and has two children.”

“Boss, James felt sick this morning, he said he went to hospital,” A man came to them and noticed the bear, “Hey, I saw the bear before.”

Carisi asked, “Do you know who mail the bear?”

“A young man,” The man answered, “I want to get a bear for my kid and asked where to buy. Think he can give me a link or something, but he didn’t answer me, like the bear is some kind of big deal.”

“Do you remember what the young man’s face?”

“I don’t need to,” the man pouted his lips at the window and said, “You can see by yourselves.”

Carisi and Gemma turned around and looked through the window. They saw a young man across the street walking toward to the company and talking on the phone. As soon as Gemma was ready to rush to the door, Carisi blocked her way and said in a low voice, “Follow my order!” Then they saw the young man hang up the phone, turned around and left away without hurrying.

“Follow him.” Carisi whispered to Gemma, “Don’t spook him or take any action before I meet you. Go!” Gemma nodded and walked out.

Then Carisi looked up, pointing to the safety cameras on the walls, “We need those tapes and the copy of the mail record.” He moved his eyes to the manager, smiling, “I think you guys can go back to work. Sorry to bother.”

Then Carisi stepped out of the company and called Shawn Dodds to keep the delivery company under surveillance, then sent a message to Rollins to check the information about James Evans. He took a breath and called Gemma for her location.

 

**[City Industrial Park]**

When Carisi met Gemma, she was in the car staring straight at the door of coffee shop. She held her chin, putting arm on the car window. Carisi handed her a cup of coffee and left the window half open, “Don’t watch in that way, it’s too obvious.” Carisi pinched her jaw to turn to ahead and put on sunglasses for her, “Use the corner of your eyes. How long have you been here?”

“Half an hour,” Gemma mumbled, glanced at her watch. She frowned, “Why doesn’t he come out?”

“He feels the heat of your eyes.” Carisi chuckled, “Patience, lady.”

“If I am alone, I might fall asleep.” Gemma shook her head, “Do you always have passion for your work? Because this part is really boring.”

“What do you mean?” Carisi answered, looked around the buildings and signs on the street and counting the crossroads in silence, “Our job, it’s not always dangerous and adventurous as many people think, at least part of it is not. But they are all your work, so love the exciting part, get used to the other plain part.”

“Sounds like marriage.” Gemma checked her phone and answered.

“Listen to yourself, like a philosophers.” Carisi glanced over at her, “What are you looking at?”

“The delivery information you asked me to write down,” answered Gemma, “the address they record in computer, it’s fake unless they live in the middle of Hudson River.”

Carisi nodded, “Remember the guy named James Evans? He must be their fellow inside the delivery company, that’s why they can easily mail the teddy bears in the city.”

“So,” Gemma straightened her sunglasses, “how many girlfriends did you have?”

“Wow,” Carisi surprised a little, “Gossip time, huh?”

“Come on,” Gemma laughed, “What you just said, you must have a lot of stories. Since you’ve already known me and Stone, tell me about your ex.”

“I had several serious relationships before,” answered Carisi, “But you know, like you and Stone, not many fights or conflicts, just ended.”

“What’s your type? The gently women or wild girls?” Gemma looked at him with light of sly in her eyes.

Thinking for a while, Carisi adjusted his position, then answered very seriously, “I don’t know, Gemma, I really don’t know.” Carisi took a deep breath, “I think every woman is unique, it’s unfair to judge them using your own criteria. I mean, you can’t just love half of them. I tried to find their best and to accept their worst. Both sides belong to them which make them completed. But to get along with them, it’s another story.”

“Someone got hurt, huh?” asked Gemma, lightly.

“Not exactly,” Carisi shook his head, “When the relationship was over, you always want to know ‘is there something went wrong?’, but you never get the answer.”

“Do you still secretly love one of them?” Gemma watched him with a naughty look, “like someone you can’t forget?”

“Do you still secretly love Stone?” Carisi returned the gaze into her eyes, “You can’t forget him?”

“No!” Gemma denied immediately, “We are friends now. We still can sit down and have a talk, but we don’t love each other, at least not that kind of love.”

“Same. Maybe I just want to find someone I can watch movies together with after a whole day’s work.” Carisi raised his eyebrows, “Happy? We are even. But I guess Stone is not your first or the last. So, what about the rest? Anyone I should know?”

Gemma sighed, then turned her face to the other side. She became a little depressed, murmuring, “Just like with Stone, it ended.”

Feeling her emotion down, Carisi tried to change the subject, then Gemma started the engines, “He comes out!”

A young man wearing hoodie came out of the coffee shop with a bag and drove an old white truck away. Gemma followed him, Carisi guided her, “Too close. Slow down.”

 

**[Waste factory]**

Carisi and Gemma followed the truck not too close and too far away until they turned into a side street. Carisi looked down at his phone and asked Gemma to pull over, “We need to stop here. There is a waste factory at the end of the street, I guess it’s his nest. If we drive into the street, he will notice us.”

Carisi and Gemma ran through the street and slipped into the waste factory. The factory was rather big, all the dumped machines were rambling, which obstructed sightlines. It seemed no one was there. Carisi whispered, “Watch your steps.”

Holding the gun with quivering hands, Gemma was so nervous that she held her breath to walk deep straight into the factory. Carisi dragged her back and gestured her to hide behind him, “It’s only two of us, we need to cooperate. Cover me.” He put his forefinger on his lips and pointed to his ear. Then they heard a weak noise like something dropped on the ground. Following the sound, they climbed the ladder and checked the rooms one after another, then they found a bunch of buckets in a room. Unlike the rusty machines, the buckets looked rather new. Gemma surprised, “they are for chemicals.”

Carisi beckoned her to check and held the gun stand aside the door, staying alert. Gemma lightly opened one of them. There was just a little white powder. She fanned over the bucket to smell it, frowning. Then she came back and said in a low voice, “Odor-free.” She showed the sample she collected.

Carisi nodded. A cough came from another room. Carisi found the position of the sound. He led Gemma to approach the room where the young man stayed. From the corner outside, Carisi could see the room was almost empty, the young man took the teddy bears out of bag and grabbed a big bag from the other side of the room, then put the bears in the big bag. After finished this, the young man sat on a battered chair to rest.

Carisi glimpsed Gemma stepping forward. He immediately put his hand on her barrel to press her gun down and turned around to hold her back to a corner, “Leave! Now!” He dragged Gemma out of the factory.

When they came out, Gemma confused, “Why…”

“This place is just a storage,” answered Carisi, holding her arm and quickly walking back to the truck, “Do you noticed that there is no computer, no electronic equipment. You’ve already found the address is fake and TARU told us that selling drugs online, it didn’t need many people or a big office. Several servers and programs are enough to provide thousands of fake IP. The drug trade might be controlled by only a few people, but they are not here.”

Carisi sat in the car and continued, “We don’t have plan or backup. If we take the man down, they will know the police are targeting them. They can move everything easily. The TARU will lose all the clues. If we want to hunt them down, we must find their location through the internet. Now we know their storage…”

“But we just let him go?” asked Gemma with an unbelievable face.

“No, it’s not let him go,” Carisi drove the car, “he is our bait now. We release a safety signal to them for more time to lock their real IP and I’ve called DEA to watch the delivery company.” Carisi stopped at a red light, watching Gemma’s face, “See big picture, Gemma. You are a little hasty.” His phone buzzed, Carisi unlocked his phone, “It’s from TARU. I hope they found something.”

 

**[TARU]**

As soon as Carisi and Gemma came into the office, Shawn Dodds stood up and said, “I’ve sent a team to the delivery company. Detective Rollins gave me the file of James Evans. Only a few parking tickets. And he has no record in DEA, looks like he just an ordinary guy or a big gun we haven’t found yet.”

“The boss said he divorced and has two kids,” answered Carisi, “I guess he must desperately need money. So he help them mail drugs.” Then he turned to technicians, “I’ve got a message from you guys, you said you found something.”

“Yes,” answered Shawn, “We almost found their location. Since you ask DEA for backup, we are afraid the delivery company is a spot of drug trade. You guys didn’t spook them, did you?”

Gemma’s look was unnatural, she looked up at Carisi for help. Shawn caught the change of her face, his eyes became so fierce that Gemma had to back a few steps. Shawn seemed to smell a little guilty, “Did you…”

Carisi stepped forward and blocked Gemma behind him, answered, “Detective Dodds did everything well and we found their storage, then leave. We didn’t spook anyone. Gemma--” Carisi turned to her and said, “You’ve got the sample of drugs in the storage, sent it to the lab.” Gemma turned around and ran to the lab.

“Good to know.” Shawn stared at Gemma’s back, then turned to Carisi, lowering his voice, “Detective Carisi, I hope you don’t try to cover up your partner’s mistake, because fighting crime is worth more than protecting her pitiful dignity.”

Looking straight at Shawn’s eyes, Carisi wasn’t back forward, “She’s new, but she did nothing wrong, Detective Dodds followed all my orders. I’ll take the full responsibility for this operation. So, I think it’s time to report what we found,” Carisi raised his eyebrows, said in a challenging way, “Lieutenant?”

Shawn glanced over at Carisi, “Yes, Detective!”

Carisi told Shawn all about the storage. Then they heard a technician said, “We hacked in the servers and cracked their IP. We found their location.”

Shawn and Carisi focused on the screen and watched a small blue dot finally stopped at a business district in East Manhattan city.

The technician pointed to the dot, “We checked, it’s a small soho area. Based on their active IP. They are still there!”

“Good,” answered Shawn, “We need a rounding up plan.”

“We must be quick,” said the technician, “They will find get hacked very quickly.”

“For how long?”

“Less than three hours.”

Shawn nodded and turned to Carisi, “Gather our men to move! Don’t forget Gemma!”


	5. Chapter 5

**[East Manhattan soho area]**

After TURA located the residence of the drug dealer, Carisi and Gemma raided the building with DEA and TARU. It’s an office building for many startup companies, most of which were internet business. The technician put the computer on the top of the car and said, “They are clever. It would be easier to pinpoint their location if they hid in the residential district. But the building has lots of internet company, we can’t find them through the electricity consumption of the servers.”

“So, they all will get raid!” Answered Shawn, turning to Carisi and Gemma, “Carisi, the back door, bring the TARU.”

As Carisi and Gemma swept every floor of the building, a guy wearing squares shirt rushed down with a computer. The guy froze when he saw Carisi and his team, then stopped a few steps away. Before he begun to run away, Carisi leapt forward and seized the guy. He grabbed the computer from the guy and handed to the technician. The technician said with a sneer, “Really, dude? You have servers but you took the computer?”

“Where are you?” Carisi pinned him on the wall and searched him, yelling, “Which floor?”

The guy didn’t answered. Carisi gestured several technicians continued to move on with the team

Carisi squeezed every words from his teeth, “Which floor?!” He was so anxious because the guy’s computer reminded him they might destroy the records on servers if the police couldn’t find them in time.

Gemma looked around and shouldered Carisi aside, “There is no camera in fire escape! Tell me which floor!” As she said, she hit the guy’s balls by her knee. Then guy felt so painful that he moved down along the wall.

“Guess what?” Gemma crouched down and said to him, “No camera, no evidence. Do you want to die here?” She loaded her gun.

“11.” The guy said in a weak voice.

Carisi call Shawn and TARU over the radio, “They are on 11th floor. They might destroy the servers and I’ve send TARU to you.”

Seeing the guy was taken away by other police, Carisi turned to Gemma and dragged her into a corner. Staring fiercely at her, Carisi said in a low but furious voice, “Detective Dodds, I don’t know how they trained you, but I am warning you, if you assault the suspect again, I’ll report.”

“But…” Gemma tried to argue with him.

“There is no but! You are in SVU, you should follow our rules!” Carisi pointed to her gun by his forefinger, “and keep an eye on your gun, it’s not a toy, but your responsibility. It’s a matter of life and death. I won’t cover up anything for you no matter there is a safety camera or not.”

Gemma returned him a nervous and guilty look, hanging her head.

Carisi spared her one look of rage and said, “Move!”

Hearing his order, Gemma walked forward. Carisi looked at her back, shaking his head slightly, then he ran up the stairs ahead Gemma, covering her behind his back, “Follow me!”

When Carisi and Gemma arrived at 11th floor, several members of the drug trade organization were raising their hand, some of them were snatched as they try to escape. The TARU surrounded servers and computers. One of the technicians turned round and said to Shawn, “Lieutenant, they didn’t break off all the memory sticks but watered the servers. I think we can restore most of them.”

“Hey!” Two policed arrested a young man came in, “We found another one in the bathroom!”

The young man with shaggy head was pushed into the room. When his eyes rested on Gemma, he said in a weird voice, “Gemma Dodds.”

Hearing her own name, Gemma and Carisi looked up at the same time. Gemma surprised, then frowned, “James Moody?”

As the policed carted him out, he passed through Gemma and Shawn, smiling with a sneer, “Try to be hero, huh? Dodds Senior must be very proud of you two.”

“You know him?” asked Carisi.

Gemma nodded, “James Moody, my classmate in high school. And…”

“He is mayor’s son.” Added Shawn, sighing.

“I need you guys to see this.” A technician said to them. Then he open an interface where a US map shows up. On the map, Carisi and Gemma could see several dots centered New York and each was marked by two different members. The technician zoomed in, “The dot in New York is right here. Does this remind you anything?” He said to Shawn, “You are from DEA, you must be very familiar with this.”

“The trade network,” Shawn nodded, “in the process of forming.”

“And the numbers,” Carisi pointed to the screen, “they are coordinate, they must be marked by latitude and longitude.”

 

**[Interrogation Room]**

Stone rushed to SVU as soon as he heard the news that they arrested the mayor’s son. He opened door of Benson’s office and said to the squad standing behind the mirror, “Make sure you follow all the protocols when investigating the case, or else our ass are on the line.”

“You are a little late, Stone,” answered Benson, “I’ve got a phone call from Chief, he demanded us to do everything by book, especially involving James Moody.”

Stone watched through the mirror, frowned, “His lawyer haven’t arrived yet, why Carisi and Shawn are still there? Ask them out, or you will ruin the case?”

“Glad you notice that, Mr. Stone.” Buchanan’s annoying voice came in the room.

Buchanan squeezed his huge body into the room, “Long time no see, Lieutenant Benson, it’s always nice to see familiar face.” Buchanan glanced at the mirror, said, “But the way you guys work, is still in the same way. Try to get confession before the lawyer comes,” He said in a pleasure voice, “Or should I say, you can’t teach an old dog new tricks?”

“Yeah, like you are a puppy.” Rollins rolled her eyeballs.

As these words were spoken, Gemma came in with a file.

Buchanan broadened his smile, “My bad. You’ve got a new detective!” Buchanan shook Gemma’s hand and greeted her, “Detective Dodds, right? Gemma Dodds, the daughter of Dodds’ family. You and James Moody were in the same high school.”

Gemma was confused. Rollins explained to Gemma in a sarcastic way, “the famous Buchanan. Moody’s lawyer. Now you know why he is rich, filth rich.”

Gemma raised her eyebrows. Buchanan replied deliberately, “I am so flatter, Detective Rollins.” Although with a heavy body, Buchanan turned around rather agilely, “If you excuse me, my client need me now.”

Carisi and Shawn went out of the interrogation room. Shawn frowned, stroking his shaved jaw, “Buchanan, huh? The mayor starts a war.”

Benson shook her head, “As a father, he have no choice. How much evidence do we have?” asked Benson, turning to the squad.

Fin answered, “other people said James Moody was in charge of their ‘small business’, we also found some drugs in their office and the storage found by Carisi and Gemma.”

Shawn added, “The drugs are not as much as we thought.”

“And they are clonazepam, flunitrazepam which are sedative and on forbidden list.” Gemma continued, “I know you are not surprised. But they have a kind of unsteady hormone, based on its mechanism,” Gemma read through the report very quickly, “I guess it includes 4-androstenedione and estradiol. We should wait for further test result of the lab.”

“English, please.” Shawn pouted.

Carisi stared at Gemma, frowning, “What’s that hormone for?”

Gemma pause for a second, then answered with a difficulty, “Sexual arousal.”

Then Carisi realized, “Love potion. You mentioned that before.”

“Yes,” Gemma explained, “When people take that kind of hormone, they feel they are willing to have sex and they have the physical signs for sex activities, such as the racing heart beats, more  secretions in vagina and something like that. We are adults, we all know that. In other words, your body are ready for sex and has a powerful sexual urge.”

“Willing to?” Stone keenly noticed the word Gemma used.

“You mean, as long as people take the drug, it could make the rape look like consensual sex?” Carisi gave a gasp.

“You’ve got the point,” Gemma nodded and bite her lower lip, “And that’s the problem. You want to have a sex due to the effect of the drug no matter your mind tells you what to do.”

Fin confused, “Why there is no one called police after this happened?”

“Because the drug is always expelled before the victims get medical attention.” answered Gemma, “And…”

Carisi finished her words, “After taking the drug, you didn’t even know you are willing to have sex or not. Or worse, they didn’t realized they were been raped.”

“You know what the worst is?” Stone pointed to the mirror, “Think how much drug they’ve sold before, many women were raped, but this guy would be only charged of drug trafficking.”

“Where did they get the drug?” asked Gemma, “It’s not marijuana or heroin, you can find a lot of suppliers. Technically, it’s medicine. It need complicated making procedure and medical knowledge to get them.”

Fin answered, “We asked, all they know is that Moody got the drug, they don’t know the supplier.”

“The big lab in New York,” answered Gemma in a urgent voice, “The universities, the pharmaceutical companies. They have equipment and conditions to make that kind of drug.”

“We don’t have enough evidence to get a search warrant. Not to mention they have a team of lawyers waiting to bite our ass.” Stone looked through the mirror, “Now Buchanan is here. The supplier’s information is their leverage now.”

“You mean Moody would ask a deal to waive the charge?” Carisi relied with a sneer.

“That’s a perfect strategy, isn’t it?” Stone’s face became dark.

Shawn shook his head, “Look at them, young, rich and some of them spilled the beans after they were arrested. I’ve dealt with the real drug dealer’s, I don’t believe those nerds are drug lord. Selling drugs but not use them? Do you know how strong the self-control they need? Believe me, they also drugged women. We can nailed them in that way.”

Stone stared at Shawn’s eyes, “But we have no evidence to prove they use the drug to rape. Not to mention the victims who were drugged and raped by those bought drugs online, we are looking for a needle in a haystack here.”

Gemma turned to Carisi and asked, “We can interrogated other people and let them speak out, right?”

Rollins shook her head, “Although some of them are kind of coward, but I felt they are been trained or at least were told how to deal with the present situation. None of them mention about their own drug use. And when we asked, they just said no.”

“I don’t want them to walk!” Gemma protested with a vexed face, “We can’t let them go!”

“Then prove it,” answered Stone, “Find the victims to prove they once committed rape. Or we would watch them walk away with crime by the help of his mayor father.”

Fin added the fuel to the fire, “Hey Gemma, I just want to remind you that how your father dealt with the media. I don’t judge your old man, but we all know having a powerful father, how things would be going on. His case wouldn’t be in public. The victims, you may never know.”

Gemma felt both discouraged and annoyed like the air being let out of a balloon.

 

**[Judge’s Chamber]**

Stone came into the Judge’s chamber with Buchanan, he asked Buchanan with an annoyed face, “I don’t know what else you need to say, you’ve made your point on motions court. Your client is bailed out, can’t wait for the trial?”

“Same question as Mr. Stone,” Said the judge, turning to Buchanan, “Mr. Buchanan?”

“Your honor,” Buchanan smiled, “We want a deal.”

Stone wore a sarcastic look, waiting for Buchanan speaking out the deal.

“All the information about the drug supplier for dropping charge of drug trafficking.” Buchanan watched Stone’s face closely, “Comparing to the stupid mistake my young and ignorant client made, the supplier who processed and made those special drug is a real threat to the society. I think DA’s office and DEA would see the big picture.”

Stone showed a poker face to Buchanan. He knew Buchanan’s trick before he was invited to the Judges’ chamber.

The judge raised his eyebrows, “Mr. Stone, I have to admit you alleged the potential danger of drug on motions court, which I am very concerned, but Mr. Buchanan has indicated the crucial point of this case.”

“Thank you, your honor,” answered Stone, looked livid, “I guess Mr. Buchanan try to say punishment is important, but anti-crime is our fundamental purpose.” Stone turned to Buchanan, offer the deal with any emotions, “The suspect should be registered as sex offender for life.”

“No way!” Buchanan shook his head sharply, “Mr. Stone, do you have any evidence to prove my client commit rape? He sold drugs, but he didn’t rape. That’s ridiculous, that comes from nowhere!”

“Then what’s the date-rape drug for?” Stone returned him a fiercely look, “for cancer? Or for charity?”

“Those who bought the drug and used to rape women have nothing to do with my client,” Buchanan sneered, “Don’t tell me you’ve been a counselor for so long, you still don’t know what the direct causality is? In that case, I strongly suggest…”

As Buchanan spouted off in the chamber, Stone’s phone buzzed, it was from SVU and he picked up. After finished the call, Stone turned around and smiled to Buchanan, “There is no deal any more, Mr. Buchanan. Tell your client to wait for the trial. We’ve know the drug supplier. Massive Biology Group reported to the police for drug stealing.”

 

**[Benson’s office]**

Benson passed the file to Fin, “Since we have work with DEA, major case squad has already sent the drug stealing case to us.”

Fin read the file, “Did they find something?”

“Not too much useful,” Answered Benson, “It’s like an ordinary stealing case, except they lost the forbidden drug. But there is a suspicious situation in the record mentioned by Massive Biology Group that several safety cameras were broken on the night the drug was stolen. They happened on the positions of the necessary paths.”

Fin raised his eyebrows, “Did you buy it?”

“I didn’t buy my way to Lieutenant.” Benson sneered.

“They have an inside guy in Massive Biology Group.” Fin nodded.

At that time, Carisi came in, holding a computer, “Lieu, you need to see this.” He turned his computer to Benson. It was an anonymous post on the biggest local BBS. The post was about a date-rape experience. The poster described that a girl drank some beverage on a party, then felt dizzy and an irrational urge for sex.

“Based on the post,” Carisi watched Benson, “the girl looks like the victim of Moody’s drug.”

Benson nodded and checked the website, “I guess so. Oh my God, look at the comments, most of them are slut-shaming the girl.”

“That’s why the victims didn’t call the police.” Said Carisi furiously with a little upset, “And some comments said the victim might be the Senator’s daughter.”

“You mean Gemma?” Fin was surprised, “How…”

“They figured it out from the details of the party in the post.”

“That’s why she asked some days off.” Benson muttered as she read the post, frowning, “Ask Rollins to contact Gemma to make sure whether she’s OK.”

“I’ve called her.” Answered Carisi, shaking his head, “Her phone was turned off. I guess she’s very sad. Maybe the poster is herself. I’ll checked her after day off.”

Then Benson’s phone rang. Hanging up the phone, Benson had an ill look, “It’s Chief Dodds. They all read the post and presumed the victim is Gemma. Gemma never mentioned the date-rape on party to any of them. They need to find out who post the content to verify the truth.”

“I’ve sent the post to TARU, they said the poster uses a very simple encrypted IP. They’ve cracked and located the IP and address already.”

“Go!” Benson commanded, “The warrant will be on the way.”

 

**[The apartment]**

According to the TARU’s information, Carisi knocked the door of an apartment, no one answered. Carisi took up the gun and approached to the door, “NYPD! Open the door!” He heard the sound of feet. He gave a wink at the team and gestured them to back a little.

The door opened.

“Carisi!”

Carisi was surprised, “Stone?” he put his gun down.

Stone was in the Yale Law School T-shirt with a pair of silk trousers. He looked casual and relaxed. Stone turned his head back to the inside room, “Told you the police will be much faster than the journalists. It’s your turn to wash the dishes.”

As a woman came into his sight, Carisi was even more surprised, “Gemma?”

Gemma was obviously in a good mood. She held a box of milk in bare feet, wearing a lovely pajamas. When she saw Carisi, her eyes were shinning with delight, “Sonny, this your first time to visit my apartment!”

“With guns and police,” Stone laughed, “Come on in!” He patted Carisi’s arm and craned his neck to outdoor, glanced over at the armed team, “I guess you are on duty, but this is a small apartment, you guys have to stay outside.”

“Yeah,” Carisi still didn’t recovered from the shocking, “You guys wait here.” As he entered the room, his phone buzzed. It was Benson. She told Carisi that she can’t contact Stone and demanded him not to break in. Carisi answered, “We don’t need the warrant, Lieu. It’s Gemma’s apartment and Stone is with her.”


	6. Chapter 6

**[///]**

Gemma’s apartment was not big but have a large landing window through which the sunshine could come into the room. As Carisi were standing in the living room, he was bathed in the warm and bright rays from the sun. A bottle of daisies were in full blossom on the coffee table, releasing the mild and fresh scent. There were pillows and blankets on the couch, seemed someone slept on it for several nights. Stone’s suit was on the other chair.

Looking at Stone and Gemma, Carisi couldn’t think through the situation before his eyes. He rubbed his temples and sighed, “Gemma, where is your computer?” Then he asked a TARU guy came in.

“You don’t have the warrant, do you?” Gemma narrowed her eyes.

Carisi took a deep breath. Before making sure who was the victim, he didn’t want to get aggressive with her, “But I can get your permission, can’t I?”

Gazing back at Carisi for a few seconds, Gemma felt Carisi’s patience was fading away. Gemma answered, “Fine.” Then she went to bedroom and was back with her computer. She passed the laptop to the TARU guy, “Do you job. Don’t dig my secret.”

“Yes, Mama,” The technician opening the computer, smiling with a naughty look, “I am curious about girls’ computer since middle school, never thought I would realize my dream after 20 years.”

“Now, I am regret…”

“Just kidding, relax.” The technician was busy with her computer with a laugh.

Carisi glanced at Stone and lowered his voice, whispering in Gemma’s ear, “Can we talk?” Carisi gestured her to bedroom.

As soon as Gemma came in, Carisi closed the door. He held her shoulders and asked in a concerned voice, “Are you OK?”

Gemma confused with Carisi’s sudden change since he seemed to almost lose temper in the living room, but she nodded.

“No, No,” Carisi held on her sitting on the bedside. He knelt, stroking her forearms and looking up at Gemma closely. He didn’t want to miss any strange in Gemma’s expression. “Gemma, the date rape in the post, on our local BBS. They all presume the girl is you. So, the victim, is that you?”

“No…”

“Gemma, Gemma, listen to me,” Carisi watched her with a worried face, “I know we only know each other for months, we are not that close, but remember what you promised to me before? Whatever you felt, you must tell me, it’s our deal, remember?” Carisi’s voice was gently and deep, “We are partner, we look after each other, we protect each other. No matter who hurt you, I wouldn’t let him go away with this! Gemma, you don’t need to be afraid or feel ashamed. I am here for you, just tell me what happened on the party…”

“No, Sonny,” Gemma cut him off, “No one raped me.”

Carisi shook his head lightly. In Carisi’s eyes, Gemma, as usual, was hiding her real feeling. Sensing a little bit sorrow, Carisi forced a smile, holding her hands in his palms, “Gemma, please trust me. I am so worried about you when I saw the post, those comments…You must be very upset.” Carisi watched her with a soft look. He couldn’t imagine what Gemma had been through these days.

Seeing Carisi’s solicitous eyes, Gemma said in a low but guilty voice, “Sonny, the party, it’s real.” She stared down to avoid eye contact with him, “But the date rape, we made it up.”

“What?” Carisi frowned heavily.

“I am sorry.”

“Come again?” Carisi couldn’t believe his ears. He stared straight at her eyes.

“I am sorry, I made it up.” Answered Gemma, in a tinny voice.

Carisi stood up and felt the anger inside was growing, “What’s that for?!” He walked ups and downs around the room, said with a rage, “You asked for days off just to fabricate a stupid story? Do you know my feelings when I saw the post? What are you thinking? Is rape victim a joke for you?”

“NO! Of course, NO!” Carisi’s tough words made Gemma feel really hurt, “You can’t blame me in that way!”

“Then explain it!” Carisi was pissed off by what Gemma did, showing his teeth in his anger, “Why are you doing this?”

“I just want to find the victims. Since no public report for Moody’s case, I want potential victims to know what happened to them was rape, I want to recall their memories, maybe we can get some clues or someone might be willing to assist or testimony.” As she spoke, Gemma’s tears were dwelling in her eyes.

Carisi let out a big sigh, “I am sorry, Gemma,” Carisi softened his tune, “I shouldn’t have said those words. But I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

“Are you two OK?” Stone opened the door and looked into the room.

“Yeah, yeah, we are fine.” Answered Carisi, clutching his forehead.

Stone glanced over at them, smiled meaningfully, and then drew himself back from the room.

“Please don’t be mad at me.” said Gemma, pitifully.

“I am not mad at you.” Carisi stepped forward to her, looking seriously at her, “I had a bad feeling for this. I know maybe it’s the only way but I am not sure it’s a good way. I don’t want the whole thing to come back to bite your ass.” Carisi took a deep breath, then lowered his voice, frowning, “Now, tell me, what happened to you and Stone? He slept over at your place, right? Are you two…”

“No!” Gemma denied immediately, “You said you would report to IAB if I did dumb things.”

Hearing what she said, Carisi couldn’t decide to be proud of her or blame her for short memory, “I told you so many things, you just remember this one?”

“You are serious and angry at that time.” Gemma raised her voice, then she realized, “Do you mean…”

“Nah, I am serious.” Carisi paused, looked down for a few second, then gave Gemma a suspicious look, “Really? You and Stone, I mean…” Before he finished the sentence, his eyes rested on a small piggy bank on the cabinet made into a bunny wearing police suit which was like a coarse image of Officer Hopps in Zootopia. He bought it to Gemma for fun when they were on the field work and went to a small shop for coffee. Carisi took up the piggy bank, a small but delightful surprise touched his heart, “You still keep this?”

Gemma grabbed the piggy bank from him and put it back, “It’s mine! I love my officer bunny. We both are new cops, as you said we are the same.”

Carisi chuckled, then nodded, “OK, change your clothes, we should be back to station now. Let’s figure it out what to do.”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

Carisi came out of bedroom and found the whole team sat cramped on the couch, eating and drinking. When the TARU guy saw Carisi, he swallowed the sandwiches and said, “Detective Carisi, you should taste this. Mr. Stone can do real cook.”

“That’s my secret recipe,” Stone drank tea with delicate china, glancing at Carisi with sly light flashing over his eyes, then said, “Gemma loves it.”

“Yeah,” Carisi took Stone’s suit up from the chair and threw it to him, “Take on your pants. We should meet the squad right now!”

“I don’t think we can.” Answered a guy, standing aside the window and biting the cookies, “The journalists are down there, looks like they ID the girl in the post.”

Carisi walked quickly towards the window, frowning, “How…”

“I checked Detective Dodds’ computer. Obviously, she posted the content on the BBS.” The TARU guy explained, “And her computer was hacked this morning, of course, by more than us. Based on the present situation, I guess the journalists get some computer guys doing the same thing as us did.”

“It’s illegal.” Gemma came out in her suit, “I will sue them.”

Carisi withdraw his own eyes from the window and turned to her, “Your trouble is much bigger than this. Let’s go!”

 

**[NYPD]**

“Do you know what you are doing?!” Chief Dodds was furious with Gemma, “You lied to the whole city about everything. You are a cop! Have you ever thought about…”

He was cut off by Benson, “Chief, you need to see this.”

Chief Dodds came out of Benson’s office followed by Gemma. Then they saw Senator Dodds was on TV, surrounded in the front of the building by the reporters who were chasing him to ask the date-rape post about his daughter. Senator Dodds turned around and answered, “We haven’t make sure the source of information, but whoever the victim is, we will urge NYPD to bring the perpetrator to justice.”

Chief Dodds sighed, “I just got rid of the journalists, now it’s your father’s turn.” Chief Dodds turned to Gemma with a grim look, “You are ruining the reputation of NYPD. Believe me, Gemma, even though you are my niece, I would pawn you off to IAB and let them eat you alive if you can’t make the problem go away in three days.”

Stone stepped forward and said, “Chief Dodds, I don’t…”

“Save it, Mr. Stone.” Said Dodds, “I respect your father, but you are not him. Your relationship with Gemma is not the excuse to defend her.”

Glancing at the embarrassment over Stone’s face and the fear in Gemma’s eyes, Carisi looked up at them and said, “I think we’ve got something.” He pointed to the computer screen, “I sign in Gemma’s account on BBS and get some messages from other users, except those insult content, there are three messages claimed they have the similar experience to Gemma’s, I mean the experience Gemma made up.”

“Did they mention the place or time?” Rollins asked.

“Two are on party, one is blind date.”

Rollins read the messages, frowning, “I hope they can describe more details.”

“What are you waiting for, Gemma?” Benson patted Gemma’s shoulder, “it’s time to reply the messages from the real victims and try to dig more.” Benson gestured her to the computer. Gemma mouthed to her, “Thank you.”

Looking Gemma stepped forward to the desk very quickly, Chief Dodds shook his head, but Benson could saw the deep hiding love and consolation in his eyes. She chuckled, standing shoulder by shoulder with Dodds, “Feeling he is still here, right?”

“He would be much better than her.” Chief Dodds smiled, crossing his arms and sighing a relief, “Glad to know she’s fine.”

As Chief Dodds left, a young woman was standing aside the front desk, looking irresolute. Fin went to get some coffee and noticed the woman, “May I help you?”

She was a little nervous, “I…I…”

“Don’t rush,” said Fin, patiently, “I am sergeant Tutuola from SVU, could you tell me what happened?”

The woman nodded, “Yes, I am Leila Lee.” She pulled her coat tightly, then she was distracted by the repeatedly aired news on TV about Senator Dodds answering to the media about date-rape post.

“I saw the news,” Leila looked back at Fin, “I saw the news and I read the post on BBS. I think I was raped.”

 

**[Interview Room]**

Leila told the Rollins and Fin about her own date-rape story happened one month ago. “It’s not a date, I think,” Leila explained, “I just sat in the bar, drinking. Thought I might meet a guy,” Leila felt depressed, “I shouldn’t do that.”

Rollins answered, “Leila, it’s not your fault. It’s normal that women go to bar for drink. Everyone does it. And imagine meeting a perfect guy, believe me, that’s what young girls always do when they are single. It’s not the reason you were assaulted by the pervs.”

Leila smiled reluctantly.

“You said the guy bought you a drink, so you two might talk.” Said Fin, “Do you remember what the man looks like?”

“He is average,” answered Leila, “All I can remember is he had skanky hair and kept bragging his company. He said his father is a big gun. But honestly, he is not my type.”

“Was there something else you can remember?” asked Rollins softly.

Leila thought for a few seconds, “The next morning, I woke upHe said I was so horny on bed. I felt embarrassed for myself. I thought I might got drunk, so I slept with him. I never thought it was a rape until I read the post.”

“Can you ID the guy?” Fin showed the pictures on the pad. Leila pointed to the photo of James Moody.

 

**[Squad Room]**

Carisi stood in front of the board and pointed to the photo of Leila Lee, said, “So, this is our first victim.” He pinned it beneath the photo of James Moody, “Moody’s victim.” Then he pointed to several yellow stickers, “These are users on BBS who sent messages to Gemma said they had the same experiences. Seven users now, but we are able to persuade two of them to report to police.”

Gemma shook her head, “Only one came to us yesterday, the other one, I called her, but she didn’t answered my phone.”

“It’s OK, Gemma,” answered Benson, “it’s always very difficult for the victims to confront the trauma. They change their idea, and it’s not your fault.”

“The one came yesterday is the victim of one of the member in Moody’s company.” Carisi continued, “She said she was raped on blind date.”

Rollins raised her eyebrows and patted Gemma’s shoulder, “Thanks to Senator Dodds and his daughter who are now on headline, we had two more victims came to report. According to their ID, the pervs has nothing to do with Moody, they bought drug online.”

“That’s all what we have.” Carisi summed up, “One is Moody’s victim, one is the victim of Moody’s buddy. The other two are victims of pervs who bought the drug.”

“All indirect evidences. Even the latest rape happened one month ago,” Fin shook his head, “I don’t think the law is on our side.”

“That’s not what I concerned about,” Stone read through the record of statement, “we have a serious problem, the way they described the rape is rather similar, just like the post.”

“Of course, they should have the similar feelings,” answered Gemma, “The pervs used the same drug, maybe different amount of sedative or LSD, but the main part is not changed. Only precisely describe the drug effect, the potential victims would realize what had happened. Hello, I went to Yale, there is no way I would mistake the description.”

“They all read the post.” Carisi stared at Stone.

“So?” asked Gemma.

“You went to Yale and passed the bar exam,” Carisi raised his eyebrows, “All the clues look nothing wrong to you? If so, I strongly suggest Yale to strip your master degree.” Before Gemma replied, Carisi continued in a cold voice, “The victims never claimed rape before. Now they read the post which included the rape content, then they said they were raped by someone and the experiences are similar to the post. By the way, the post is FAKE. If you were the jury, what would you think?”

There was a silence in the room.

Benson glanced around Gemma and Stone, then asked, “Whose is idea?”

“Mine.” Answered Gemma, looking down at the desk.

All the squad stared at her except Carisi. Carisi didn’t move his eyes away from Stone. Crossing his arms, he asked Stone, “You see this coming, right?”

“Do we have another choice?” Stone’s lips broke a thin smile, “The war we can’t win is the one worth to fight for.”

Carisi got close to Stone, narrowing his eyes, then whispered, “I heard a ‘we’ when I asked Gemma for the first time in the apartment. But since she has put her reputation and career on this case, I’ll keep my mouth shut. We try to find more victims and you’d better pray for good luck.”


	7. Darkest Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote so many court scenes, maybe I just didn't satisfied with how Stone was written out? I don't know. I know it's a little boring when reading court scenes, but I just can't help writing it.  
> Honestly, in the latest episode, Stone's confession to Benson was really wired. For me, it comes nowhere.  
> As Stone actor in his fan interview said, Stone is kind of a little isolated from the squad because of his personality and his position (ADA, BTW, we shared the same opinion to Stone), so the confession is extremely shocking that I can't update my story, because it's very odd for me to write Stone's love story line with the original female character when he almost said he loves Benson. Now I feel better now.  
> I had planned to write Stone out when I knew the actor was leaving, so I'll try my best to give him a normal ending (Why I use the word normal?) after a few chapters.  
> Thank you guys to listen to my nagging.

**[TARU]**

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Carisi looked up when he heard the footsteps. It was Gemma with a miserable face. Carisi stared at her, smiled a little, “I thought Stone helped you prepare for the trail. It didn’t go well?”

“I am so regret what I did!” Gemma bit her lower lip, hanging her head, “We are gonna lose the case.”

“What? What happened?” Carisi took her to the corner. He watched Gemma with a worrying look, “Did Stone say something? Or you guys heard something?”

“No.” Gemma’s voice terribly down, “Stone told me to tell the truth on the court, then leave the rest up to him. But I still remember your words and Stone said our situation is not positive at all.”

Carisi shook his head and explained patiently, “It’s OK, Gemma, it’s not what you should worry about. You are just the witness, you tell the truth, that’s what you should do. The last thing you…”

“But if I didn’t write the post, we wouldn’t be in such difficult situation.”

“Then we would never have the chance to find the victims.” Carisi chuckled, his voice became gently, “Gemma, besides Leila Lee, Lieu and Rollins got another Moody’s victim, now we have two victims to testify against him. Based on the evidence, I know it’s a long shot, but you do create a possibility for us and the victims to demand justice. That’s what you did.”

A slight smile broke on Carisi’s lips, he continued, “My partner might get good luck to pass the bar exam, but she did go to Yale, she knows what to do, and she just did every police would do, to help the victims.”

“Thank you, Sonny.” Carisi’s words assuaged Gemma’s guilty feeling. The tension in her eyes decreased. A thin smile spread over Gemma’s face.

Carisi held up the forefinger to interrupted, then smirked, “I didn’t mean you did it right, you should be more careful next time.” He watched her closely, “but I am glad you are willing to tell me this.”

“Detective Carisi,” A TARU guy turned around and shouted at Carisi, “We found something.”

As they went back to the computer, a man with strange face came in and walked straight towards to Gemma, “Detective Dodds?”

“Yes.”

“You are subpoenaed as the defendant witness.” He passed summons to Gemma, then leave.

Gemma looked at Carisi, she was in panic. Carisi frowned. He took out the phone and dialed, then turned to Gemma, “Don’t freak out, go back to Lieu. I’ll tell Stone.”

After finished the call, Carisi took a deep sigh, “Buchanan will hang Gemma out to dry before the jury.”

“I think we can save her ass.” The technician smiled and said in a confidence voice, “we restored the storage sticks of Moody’s servers, we find their business model, or their porn business model.”

 

**[On the court day]**

Carisi walked back and forth between the pillars outside the court. Rollins found him as she passed by the courtyard. She confused, “Carisi, why not go inside?” She checked her watch, “I think time is up. You need to testify.”

“Yeah, I know,” Carisi was half listening, “I just want to get out of there.”

“Well, I am gonna leave.” Rollins nodded. She walked a few steps, then went back, “Is there something bothering you?” Then she figured out the answer, “Gemma, huh? She hasn’t arrived yet?”

Carisi shook his head.

Rollins sighed, “I think she need us.”

A few minutes later, Gemma rushed out of the car and walked quickly to the court. She pulled her coat collar very tightly and her hair was a bit of mess, she looked extremely disturbing. A bunch of reporters rushed forward to her.

“Damn it, Buchanan!” Carisi and Rollins hurried to her and shouldered the journalist aside.

A microphone hit Gemma’s face, the reporter asked, “detective Dodds, is the post a lie?”

The journalists pressed Gemma about the case, “Are you a liar, detective Dodds?”

“Were you raped on the party, Miss Dodds?”

“Did you father, Senator Dodds, know you make up the post?”

Rollins knocked a man’s hand off Gemma’s coat, she yelled at him, “Get your hands off her!”

Gemma was nervous and stood there all bewildered. Carisi fought his way through the crowed journalists, finally, reached out his hands to Gemma, then gripped her and held her in his arms.

“Did you set Mr. Moody up?”

“Are there conflicts between Senator Dodds and Mayor Moody?”

“Did Chief Dodds involve in your conspiracy?”

“Did any senior-level in NYPD suggest you to make up the post?”

“…….”

“I just want to help, Sonny.” Gemma murmured and began to weep, burying her face into Carisi’s chest, “I am sorry.”

Carisi whispered in Gemma’s ears, “Don’t say anything.”

A dull thunk, a reporter’s camera smashed on Carisi’s forehead, more hands tangled up on Carisi’s arms and back.

“You hurt people!” Gemma roared and cried, she tried to stick her head out to reason with them, but Carisi reached out to block the cameras, turned his back to the reporters and held her head to keep her face close to his chest, “Look at me, look at me.”

Gemma raised her head to look up at Carisi. Tears were on her pale face, fury and fright were in her eyes. Her helplessness and vulnerability broke Carisi’s heart. Her lips were quivering and she said something. It’s too noisy to hear her, however Carisi smiled at the moment of telling the words from her mouth, it’s “Are you OK?”. She still worried about him even in such horrible situation.

In the midst of all the chaos, Carisi pressed Gemma against him, “Let’s go!”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

As soon as they entered into the hall, it’s time for the trial. Rollins reminded them to be quick.

Carisi answered, “Just one second!” Then he headed Gemma into a secluded corner. He knew there is no time to comfort her though he really wanted to, but he had more important words with her, “Gemma, this is your first time to testify. Just remember whatever happen on the court, all you need to do is telling the truth! You are under oath, just tell the truth! If you lied on the court, it’s—”

“—Perjury.” Answered Gemma.

Carisi took a deep breath, “Good girl! Remember we’ve already tried our best to help the victims, we can’t control the verdict. Don’t panic, just tell the truth. I’ll be in the gallery when you testify, if you scared, just look at me.”

Gemma nodded.

“Promise me?” Carisi watched her closely.

Gemma answered firmly, “I promise.”

Seeing Gemma’s tear-stained face, Carisi had to suppress the urge of hugging or kissing her with all his strength, but turned all his emotions into a pat on her shoulders, then left.

 

**[\\\\\\]**

Carisi was sitting in the witness box, Stone asked, “Detective Carisi, can you explain the ‘business model’ to the jury?” He pointed to a structure chart, “Just use this graph.”

Carisi adjusted his position, watching the screen, “Our technical team restored all the information on the servers and computers of Moody’s company. We found the company sold the drugs online and build a community for those who use the date-rape drug to communicate their methods, the rape videos and photos…”

“Objection,” Buchanan stood up, “Mr. Moody’s company just sell drugs, he can’t control people who use it in illegal way. Besides, we can’t identify those who used drugs as rapist before they get verdict.”

“Sustained.”

Carisi rolled his eyeballs to Buchanan, “The people paid money to be the member of the community or to watch the videos. Moody’s company also sell the videos and photos online. That’s how his company became ‘Unicorn Company’, by selling women’s privacy and rape videos.”

“Objection!” Buchanan shouted out.

“Sustained!” The judge turned to Carisi, “Detective Carisi, you need to mind your own words.”

Stone continued, “Detective Carisi, when you check the videos, what those women look like?”

“Most of them are unconscious.”

Stone went back to the desk and take up the remote, “People exhibit 3. These are the videos in the community of Moody’s company”

The screen showed different women in the videos. Most of them were closing their eyes, they didn’t move or react, like lifeless dolls. The jury had a flurry of movement. Stone glanced at the jury and said, “Believe me, ladies and gentlemen, they are just the tip of the iceberg in that community.”

Then Buchanan stood up and said to Carisi, “Detective Carisi, you said your team checked all the videos in the community, I think you’ve checked the IP of users, is there any video uploaded by my client?”

Carisi stared at Buchanan, answered, “No.”

Buchanan nodded, “Which means my client didn’t make those horrible videos.”

Carisi sneered, “It means your client didn’t upload the video for now, it doesn’t mean he didn’t make the videos.”

“Thank you for clarification,” Buchanan smiled at him, then turned around and showed a file to the court, “Defendant exhibit 5, exhibit 6, exhibit 7, the complaint email from Jane Kim, the record of video take-down procedure and a check to Miss Kim from my client’s company. On July 12th, 2018, Jane Kim sent an email to my client’s company to complaint her ex-boyfriend uploaded their sex videos on the community, and required to delete all the videos. The company deleted the videos in 24 hours and also sent 500 dollars to Miss Kim as compensation…”

Carisi cut him off with a disgust look, “Are you talking about DMCA safe harbors? On the criminal court? Did Miss Kim aware that her videos may bring profit to Mr. Moody’s company ten times than her compensation?” He said in a sarcastic tune, “The safe harbors have exceptions, counselor!”

“I can’t see any necessity to talk about DMCA at my court, gentlemen.” Ordered the judge, “What’s your point, Mr. Buchanan?”

“I mean my client is a legit business man, the company did take the responsibility to the community.” Buchanan stepped toward to Carisi, “Detective Carisi, you said my client didn’t upload the videos in the community, correct?”

“Yes!” answered Carisi, coldly.

“Have you team checked all the videos?”

“Yes!”

“Have you see the two victims who alleged they were raped by Mr. Moody in those videos?”

Carisi gazed into Buchanan’s eyes. He could see the smugness and slyness in Buchanan’s eyes.

Feeling Carisi’s hospitality, Buchanan asked again, “Are the two victims in those videos?”

“Detective Carisi, you need to answer the question.” The judge reminded him.

“Take your time, detective Carisi,” Buchanan smiled with satisfaction, he walked to the jury, “there are so many videos, he need to recall his memory.” Buchanan turned his head to Carisi, “So, detective Carisi, have you found Leila Lee and Abby Neal in the videos?”

“No!” answered Carisi, reluctantly, “But it didn’t mean…”

Buchanan cut him off, “No further questions, your honor.”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

Gemma was almost defeated by the reporters, now she was perturbed in the witness box. Watching Buchanan stepping toward to her, she cowered a little. Buchanan pointed to the screen and asked, “Detective Dodds, you wrote this post, right?”

“Yes.”

Buchanan picked up a file, “But I read the record summited by the police, said, when NYPD locked you location and went into your apartment, Mr. Stone was there with you, right?”

Stone turned around and exchanged a worried glance with Carisi, they all felt Buchanan was setting a trap to Gemma.

Gemma answered, “Yes.”

“Why is Mr. Stone there?”

“Objection, irrelevant.” Stone stood up.

“Your honor, it related to detective Dodds’ credibility.”

“Overruled.” Ordered the judge, “Detective Dodds, you need to answer the question.”

Gemma spared a panic look to Stone. Buchanan came forward to her and blocked her eyesight, “Detective Dodds, why is Mr. Stone in your apartment when NYPD found you.”

“Because Mr. Stone read the post, he wanted to talk to me. That’s why.”

Obviously, Buchanan didn’t satisfied with her answer, he continued, “Why him? Are you two so close? I heard the rumor that you and Mr. Stone were in a romantic relationship.”

“It was almost four years ago…”

“Objection!” Stone smelt the danger of the questions, Buchanan was taking him down, “For the record, your honor, the relationship between me and detective Dodds was officially over four years ago. Eric Dodds can be the witness.”

“Approach!”

Stone and Buchanan stepped forward to the judge. Stone explained, “Your honor, it’s been four years, detective Dodds and I never contacted each other since we broke up. We are just colleagues. Eric Dodds can testify. If Mr. Buchanan needs, we can subpoena him for testimony.” Stone deliberately mentioned Eric Dodds, no judge would allow his court to be a gossip place and let another judge to get on his case.

“Judge Dodds is in appeal court now, no need to disturb him. Besides,” The judge turned to Buchanan, “I don’t want another judge to show up on my court. Mr. Buchanan, if Eric Dodds comes to testify, I am afraid most half of the Supreme Court should avoid for conflicts of interest. Do you want to appeal jurisdictional brief?”

“No, you honor.” Answered Buchanan.

The judge said, “We are on the rape case now, if you have no solid evidence to prove the correlation, I won’t allow you to question Detective Dodds’ personal life.”

After thinking a while, Buchanan answered, “Yes, your honor. No more questions to Detective Dodds’ personal relationship.”

They were all back to their tables. The judge announced, “Sustained.”

Buchanan took a deep breath, then he asked, “Detective Dodds, you said you wrote the post. What’s it about?”

“A date-rape on a party.”

“And people presumed you were the victim, right?”

“Yes.”

“Are you the victim in the post?”

“No.”

“So, who is the victim?”

Gemma hesitated, “No one.”

“I can’t understand,” Buchanan pretended to be confused, “you are a detective from SVU. You should know where there is a rape, there is a victim, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, what do you mean no victim in the date-rape post?”

Gemma paused, she didn’t want to admit she was a liar. She chose a word to spare her feelings, “it’s a story.”

“What story?” Buchanan sneered, “like a fairytale?” He turned to the jury, “Or just rubbish people made up on the internet?” Buchanan pressed her, “You are a cop, but made up a post to tell people that you are the victim of date-rape and make them think my client, Mr. Moody, is the predator, you are misleading the whole world!”

“Objection!” Stone’s voice was deafening, “The content of the post never expresses the victim is detective Dodds and the predator is the defendant. They are all people’s presumption. Detective Dodds can’t control their thoughts.”

“Sustained.” Ordered the judge, “the jury should ignore defendant’s last words.”

Buchanan walked around and fixed Gemma with his eyes, “Detective Dodds, you said the post is a story, so can we just say the story is fake?”

Gemma explained rapidly, “But the rape, the crime is happening in this city.”

“I understand your responsibility.” Said Buchanan, “Let’s go back to my question. Are you the victim in the post?”

“No. I told you before!”

“Is Mr. Moody the predator in the post?”

“No! But…”

Buchanan interrupted her immediately, “Is the post a fake story which never happened?”

Gemma took a deep breath, “Yes.”

“So the post is a lie, yes or no?” Buchanan’s look could cut Gemma down.

Gemma gazed back to into his eyes and tried her best to push down the fear. She didn’t want to answer his question, she never lied about the description of drug effect. About the story, she just wanted to attract the attention of the potential victims.

“The post is a lie, yes or no?” Buchanan raised his voice.

Gemma chose the silence as response. She didn’t want to admit all she did was ridiculous and crazy. In her eyes, the post was not a lie, it’s just a microcosm of date-rape cases which were happening in this city. If she denied the truthfulness of the post, she would be a liar, a terrible liar who ruined the whole case and destroyed the hope of victims.

Buchanan’s voice was loud enough to let the jury hear, “Detective Dodds, just admit the whole post is a lie, an incredibly dull lie!” Buchanan was pushed Gemma so hard, like putting his hand on her throat, “Detective, you are under oath!”

Gemma’s eyes searched Carisi in the gallery. As soon as her eyes met Carisi’s, the grievance swamped her. She saw him watching her with a look of deep concern, Gemma felt her throat tightening, only Carisi knew the reason why she did all these and cared about her feelings.

“Detective, you need to answer the question.” Said the judge.

She held back the tears, then answered in a hoarse voice, “Yes.” She hung her head, closed her eyes and covered her month with hand to hide the crying sound.

“So, the post is a lie, which means you are a liar, correct?”

Buchanan’s question was so cruel that her tears couldn’t help streaming down even though she clenched her teeth together.

Buchanan continued, “You are a new police and this is your first case, you made up a post and made yourself a liar…”

“Enough, Mr. Buchanan,” Seeing Gemma was trembling, the judge said to him, “I think you’ve made you point.”

“No further questions, your honor.” Buchanan walked back to his seat.

 

**[\\\\\\]**

It’s time for Stone to question the witness. He went forward and leaned against the witness box. He watched Gemma closely for a few second, then sighed lightly. He didn’t asked questions but waited her to recover from frustration. However, he realized he shouldn’t show much emotion to Gemma, so he said, “Detective Dodds…”

Gemma looked up at him. The tears were still glimpsed on her face, Stone’s eyes grow tender, “When and where you wrote the post?”

“At my apartment, when I took a few days off.”

“So, you are off duty?”

“Yes.”

“Detective Dodds, when you wrote the post, you are just like ordinary girls, staying at home and playing computer, right? Miss Dodds.” Stone changed her title in order to make the jury realize the change of her identity and feel sympathy for her.

“Yes.”

Stone nodded, “Why did you write such kind of post?”

Gemma watched the jury, then answered, “Because I was drugged in the bar half month ago.”

“Objection!” Buchanan stood up, “irrelevant.”

Stone turned to the judge, “I’ll prove it’s relevant, your honor.”

“Overruled, I’ll allow it.”

Stone continued, “Did the doctor told you what kind of drug?”

“GHB and Triazolam.”

“The same kind sold by defendant’s company?”

“Objection! Leading!” Buchanan was getting angry.

“Sustained!”

Stone shrugged and turned around to Gemma, “So, Miss Dodds, you seemed to go against the point that the post is a lie, can you tell us why?”

“Because…” Gemma met Stone’s eyes filled with encouragement, she continued, “the drug effect in the post is true. The story is not real, but as long as you take the same drugs, most people have the similar feelings.”

“Just like stories with scientific rules, the story is fictional, but you can’t deny the established principles.” Stone explained to the jury.

“Objection! Presumption!” Buchanan yelled.

Stone smiled at Buchanan, “Our expert witness has already testify the drug effect which is as the same as what detective Dodds written in the post.”

“Overruled!”

Carisi sighed a relief in his heart.

“Why did you make up the story?” asked Stone, “You can just write a post for the drug effect.”

“On the internet, that kind of post wouldn’t be noticed,” explained Gemma, “I thought maybe people would pay attention to a girl’s miserable experience, so they are able to know the new kind of date-rape drug.”

“And people presumed the victim is you?”

“Yes.”

“How did they know?”

“Maybe some details, I don’t know,” Gemma shook her head, “I can’t control people’s mind.”

Stone walked to the jury, “We can see lots of slut-shaming comments in the post to humiliate the victim, the lady in the witness box. The victim isn’t real, but the humiliation is out there. How is that feel, Miss Dodds?”

“It’s OK,” A thin smile broke on Gemma’s lips, “it doesn’t matter as long as I can remind girls to take care of themselves.”

“So, Miss Dodds, you don’t mind you are humiliated or your reputation, you wrote a story and try to get attention in order to help the girls who have the similar experience?”

“Yes.”

“No further questions, your honor.” Stone was back to his seat. He nodded at Carisi, they both sighed a relief, because they worried that Gemma would have deviated the fact that Stone involved in making up the post under Buchanan’s pressure. Luckily, she almost broke down, but still stuck there.

 

**[\\\\\\]**

After the lunch break, Carisi persuaded Gemma back to the precinct several times, but Gemma insisted she should be with the victims. However, when Leila Lee sat in the witness box, the situation took a turn for the worse. The description of rape given by Leila to the jury seemed vague, especially, when Buchanan stood up with a series of questions, Leila was driven into a swamp of memory.

Buchanan continued, “Miss Lee, when did you realized you were raped?”

“I saw Senator Dodds was on TV talking about the date-rape post, then I was curious and found the post on BBS.” Leila took a deep breath, “After I read it, I realized I was raped.”

“In other words, you never thought the one-night stand with Mr. Moody was a rape until you read the post.” Buchanan summarized.

“No.”

“And your description of the rape is similar to the post?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell us why? Because we all know there are individual differences to drug effect.”

“Objection!” Stone stood up, “The victim is not medical expert!”

Buchanan turned to the judge, “Your honor, I just want to know Miss Lee’s personal feeling.”

“Overruled, I’ll allow it!”

Leila explained, “Detective Dodds explained to me that it’s normal to have the similar feelings because I was drugged by the same medicine.”

“Detective Dodds?” Buchanan turned to the gallery, “Can you tell us which one?”

“Yes,” Leila pointed to the one sitting next to Carisi, then said, “That young lady, detective Gemma Dodds.”

Gemma exchanged a nervous look with Carisi, her hands curled up into fists. Carisi wanted to soothe her, he put out his palm a little, then retracted, sighing inside.

Without any chance for Gemma to breath, Buchanan’s question was continuing, “Did detective Dodds tell you the post was made up by her and the rape in the post never happen.”

Leila was shocked, she stared at Gemma, then moved her eyes to Buchanan, “I don’t know. I mean I never asked her and she never told me before.”

“So, your presumption that you were raped is based on the reality of the post, right?”

“I…I…” Leila was rattled, “It’s not a presumption…”

Buchanan cut her off, “Let me rephrase, you think you were raped because you read the post and believe its content is real, correct?”

“Yes.” Leila’s breath was obviously faster.

“So, if you knew the post is not real, do you think what happened between you and my client is still a rape?”

“I…I…” Leila was struggling in a sudden dilemma, “I…don’t know…I…”

“In fact, your description of the so called ‘rape’ is similar to the post just because you read the post, right?”

“I…I did have the same feelings when I was…” Leila was trying to remember the details.

Buchanan stopped her speaking, “It happened a month ago. You never said no to my client and you never alleged rape before you read the post. You think the post recalled your memory? No, it twisted your memory! And the post is lie, the lie implied you were raped, actually, it never happened!”

“Objection!”

Buchanan turned around, “Withdrawn.”

Gemma bite her lower lip and bowed with a clutched frown. The tears ran down from her cheeks.

 

**[\\\\\\]**

Thinking for a few second, Stone stepped forward to the jury for his closing argument, “We know not all the crime can be labelled by the typical features. We are facing a new type of rape. On its surface, it’s consensual, we didn’t hear a ‘NO’. But when you sweep the mist aside, you will see what it really is. When the rape happened, the victims didn’t say no. Didn’t they want to say no? Yes, they want to say no but never got the chance. However, on the court, we all hear what the victims said, ‘he is not my type’, ‘I wouldn’t sleep with him’. Obviously, we all hear their definite denial when they are sober. Why? Why this happened? Do they change their mind after they had a consensual sex with the defendant? No, they were drugged, under the drug effect, they did what they were not willing to do. The drug deprived their discretion to say NO. The defendant had sex with the victims against their will from start to finish by the help of the drug, which we call it ‘RAPE’. What’s worse, they never know it’s a rape and their rights were violated until they read the post online. The post is a story, but the misery memory of the horrible experiences it triggered, is real, just like reading a beautiful story, we know it’s fictional, but the happiness and the sadness, the tear and the joy brought to us by the stories are all real, because we feel the same way as the people in the stories, our feelings, memories and experiences are real. And the victims, they have the same experience as the girl in the story. They are all drugged and assaulted. They all need help, support and comfort. Unfortunately, the girl in the story was slut-shamed for nearly ten pages, but I believe our victims could get justice in reality.”

Gemma couldn’t hear Stone anymore. She was so anxious, her hands were sweat, her lips and frame were quivering. It’s like years to wait for the decision from the jury, especially when the judge told the jury to continue deliberation. All she could saw was Carisi’s lips moving, he seemed saying something to her, but she was not able to get it. Tears were building up inside her eyes, she had to fight with all her strength in case they rushed down.

Carisi handed her a napkin with a deep sigh, he offered some words of consolation, however, he knew what he did was in vain. Carisi looked up around. People was coming and forth along the hallway, no one noticed a girl’s world was crushing down. He sat closer to Gemma and didn’t speak any more. He leaned forward and bent his head, knowing that he couldn't hug her or stroke her. All he could do was accompanied Gemma at her darkest moment in silence with all his fingers crossing in his lap. 

_Though I go through the valley of deep shade, I will have no fear of evil; for you are with me, your rod and your support are my comfort. [Bible, Psalms 23:4]_

 

**[\\\\\\]**

It was the moment for verdict, they were all back to the court. The judge asked the jury, “For the first degree of rape, what’s your verdict?”

Gemma was so helpless that she instinctively tried to find something she could rely on. Then Carisi felt a trembling and cold thing in his left palm. It was Gemma’s hand. Carisi turned to Gemma and found she was so pale and nervous. He hesitated a moment, turned his head straight ahead then squeezed her hand tightly. 

The forewoman of the jury stood up, answered the judge in a well-focused voice, “Not Guilty.”

Stone took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Then he turned back to Gemma. Gemma looked like totally stiff and stared straightforward blankly.

James Moody walked toward to Gemma from the defendant table. Carisi stood in front of Moody to keep him away from her.

Moody craned his neck and said triumphantly to Gemma, “How is that, Dodds? How many Dodds were involved in to accomplish a little girl’s hero dream?”

“Try to set me up, huh?” Moody said with contempt and rage, “Bitch!”

“Back off!” Carisi stared at him fiercely and squeezed every word from between his teeth.

“Wow, who is this?” Moody turned his eyes to Carisi, looking around at him, “suck-up!” He stepped close to Carisi and said in a threatening tune, “Do you know who I am?”

“Hey son!” Fin showed his badge to Moody, “I believe you are not the one who would be arrested again before walking out the court.”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

When Gemma walked out the court, Eric Dodds was waiting outside. She couldn’t take any more and ran into his arms, crying. Eric stroke her hair and said gently, “It’s OK, Gemma, it’s over.” Carisi patted Gemma’s shoulder and shook his head lightly. Then Eric’s eyes rested upon Stone. he said coldly, “Peter.”

Stone nodded, “Eric.”

Before they decided who to break the ice, a woman’s sound came to them, “Detective!”

Carisi and Gemma turned around, it was Leila Lee. She said furiously to Gemma, “Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t…”

“You made up the post and made me believe I was raped!” Leila felt so disgust, “why you didn’t tell me it’s fake!”

Gemma couldn’t say any word, “It’s not…”

“You are a liar, now you made me a liar!” Leila turned back, swiped her tears and walked away.

“I am sorry!” Gemma followed her and tried to apologize to her, “I am sorry, Leila, please…”

Leila turned around and cut her off, “Please SHUT UP! You make me feel sick! Wait for the complaint, detective!”

The door of the lift closed, Gemma’s eyes screwed tight and her head was down. The case extracted all her energy.

Carisi stood beside her and sighed lightly, “Gemma…”

Gemma shook her head and interrupted him, “It’s OK. We all want to find someone to take the blame.”

 

**[SVU Hall]**

The next morning, when Carisi came into the hall from other department, he found Gemma was reading the newspaper on which her own photo was printed with a big red word “LIAR”. Looking at her grumpy face, Carisi grabbed the newspaper from her, “Stop reading that crap!” He frowned at Fin and Rollins, “You guys let her read the news?”

“Fin brought the newspaper!” Rollins pointed to Fin.

“Seriously?” Carisi shook his head to Fin.

“I didn’t let her read, she won it! Damn it, she is good. Next time, I’ll take her to Vegas.” Fin turned to Gemma, said in a concerned voice, “Don’t worry, Gemma, people are forgetful, three days tops, you will be replace by other news.”

“Hold that thought,” Rollins looked up from the laptop, “the news and the photos are all over the world. And they are making a fuss on ‘Senator’s daughter’.”

“Thank you for briefing, Rollins!” Carisi rolled his eyes.

Rollins explained, “I just want Gemma to know the situation is not good, she has to be prepared.”

“Guess what, I bet Moody and his mayor father have contribution to the news.” Fin answered with a sneer. He handed a donut to Gemma, smiling, “this time, you can have my favorite flavor.”

Benson came out of her office, her face was a little dark.

“What’s wrong, Liv?” Fin noticed Benson’s expression.

“I just got a call,” Benson stepped straight forward to Gemma, “Gemma, you are suspended, waiting for the investigation from IAB.”

They all froze.

“Did Leila Lee file a complaint against Gemma, Lieu?” asked Carisi.

“OPC hasn’t gotten complaint from citizen,” answered Benson, “Believe me, if it happens, things would be worse.”

Fin patted Gemma’s shoulder, “Just tell IAB what you said on the court. You did nothing wrong. Don’t worry, if we have to assist the investigation, we all get you back.”


	8. Chapter 8

**[IAB]**

Carisi was leaning against the wall outside the office in IAB, waiting to assist the investigation against Gemma. Things wouldn’t have come to that until the complaint from Leila Lee. Everyone in the squad was interviewed by IAB and Benson was required to re-assess Gemma’s competency. He looked up around, sighing lightly. The corridor was quiet and empty with harsh lighting straight down from the ceiling. He thought he heard Gemma’s weak crying sound. Carisi’s thoughts ran back to that night.

The night he spent with Gemma.

 

It was yesterday. When Carisi arrived at Gemma’s apartment after work, she was laying on the couch. Television pictures were muted and changed again and again in the dark, but she just stared at roof. Her eyes was swollen and her face was pale. She looked like completely falling apart. Carisi went around the tea table and bent down. There was no necessity to ask whether she’s OK. She was in a really bad mood right now. She argued with IAB when she was questioned, which led to another mental assessment.

“I am not crazy, Sonny.” Muttered Gemma, tears were streaming down her face, “And I didn’t lie.”

Carisi nodded. He put a bag on the table and opened it. The scrumptious scent of the food filled the room. Gemma sat up and asked in a broken voice, “What’s this?”

Carisi turned around. He could saw the hunger in her eyes. He reached out his hand, feeling a cold sweat on top of her forehead. He frowned, “When was the last time you eat?”

Thinking for a little while, Gemma looked up at him and sniffled, “I haven’t eat anything since I went back from IAB.”

Carisi raised his eyebrows, “So, almost two days ago?” He shook his head at her and took out a container, “Lasagne! Mama Carisi’s secret recipe. I made it for you.”

“Thank you, Sonny.” A thin and shy smile broke on Gemma’s lips. As soon as she took the container, he blocked her hands, then passed her hot soup, “Soup first, then you can try my cooking.”

He sat on the couch, listening to the sound of her gulp. He chuckled, taking the dried flower out of the bottle, then put a bunch of daisy in it. He looked at the flower and smiled, “Food and flower, my partner will have a beautiful night.”

Gemma put down the fork and licked her lips, “How do you know my favorite flower?”

“The first time I came here, remember?” Carisi touched daisy softly, “I smelt the scent as soon as I went in. Hey, I am a cop, I have a keen eye. So this time, as my apology for the guns and cops.” He turned to at Gemma, “How is my lasagne?”

“It’s great!” Gemma gnawed hungrily on it, “The best lasagna I’ve ever had!”

“Really?” Carisi winkled his nose to Gemma, unconvinced, “Maybe because you are starving.”

Gemma swallowed the last piece of lasagna, “I love the sauce. It’s amazing, it brings special taste. I love it!”

“Good to know,” Carisi’s smiled broadened, he noticed the color was back in her cheeks, “how about…if you behave in line since now, I’ll cook for you whenever you miss Sonny’s Italian food?”

“So this time, I was way out of line.” Gemma sighed and closed the container.

“Gemma, Gemma…” Carisi called her name gently, sitting closer to her, “you know it’s not about the fact that whether you lied. It’s about how we work. I said I knew it’s the only way and I stood by you all the time, but the result is another thing…”

Gemma nodded, “you said it’s not a good way. I should listen to you.”

Carisi shook his hands and head, “Actually, I had no idea what to do at that time. You figured out a way, then I thought, we were in dead end, screwed it, let’s do this.” He felt guilty to Gemma, “But I almost forgot the reputation and dignity of the police, of NYPD are far more important than anything to us. The integrity and honest of our profession shouldn’t be embarrassed by anyone or anything even with good intention. They are our base to be respected and trusted.” Carisi watched Gemma closely, his face became serious mixed with concern, “I am sorry, Gemma. I saw the impact and I should have managed it well. But I chose to take the risk and made you take the responsibility.”

“Am I gonna be fired?” Gemma gazed into his face with tears came to her eyes.

 

“Hey, Carisi!”

Carisi’s thoughts was wrenched away from Gemma. He turned his head to the direction where the sound came. A middle-age man in uniform was coming out of the shadow in the corridor. Carisi could see a friendly and familiar smile came nearer and nearer. It was Sergeant Tomas Lewis of IAB, who held lectures several years ago when Carisi was trained as a newcomer. He was impressed by Carisi’s good memory and curiosity. They used to hang out at bars and became friends after finished training till Lewis got married. He chose to become good daddy Lewis and spent most of his time with family.

“Lewis!” Carisi smiled at him, “It’s always nice to see a familiar face in IAB.”

“That’s true!” answered Lewis, laughed, “So why are you here? Straight A Sonny gets in trouble?”

Before he denied, Lewis remembered, “THE Dodds from SVU.”

Carisi nodded.

“I heard she is your partner?” said Lewis in a low voice.

Carisi nodded again.

“Wow, that girl,” Lewis looked around, then said to him, “the guy, who questioned her, was pissed off by her attitude. Her crying and yelling could be heard three miles away. Other officers said they thought they were in Guantanamo.”

“I heard it didn’t go well. She lost her voice when she came back.”

“I never knew a SVU detective like her.” Lewis frowned, “How is she allowed to join in…” then he realized, “Oh, Dodds…I get it.”

Carisi sighed and explained to Lewis, “She is a new cop, this is her first case…she is…she also got a complaint from citizen.”

“Yeah, the frustration, I understand.” Lewis nodded at Carisi, “IAB and OPC, it’s a really bad beginning for a new guy.”

“Hey Lewis, I know I shouldn't ask, but…”Said Carisi with a difficulty look.

Lewis stepped forward to him and interrupted his words, “Listen, I got tips about how they plan to take care of her. She did something inappropriate, but IAB didn’t want to punish her severely in case Chief would be provoked…”

Carisi raised his eyebrows, “That’s what Chief wants. He doesn’t want his niece to work here.”

“Believe me, Carisi, even so,” answered Lewis, “Chief would never let any Dodds leave NYPD with shame. If she was fired, Chief implied that he might launch higher level investigation against IAB of their revenge on the detective in the case of Mayor’s son. Anyway, considering her situation, IAB would teach her lesson. So they can explain to both sides.”

Carisi relieved, he nodded, “Thank you, Lewis. It’s very important to her.”

“Tell you little friend not to overstep the mark since now. IAB would keep an eye on her.” Lewis patted Carisi’s shoulder, “Got to go.”

Carisi watched Lewis’s figure disappearing at the end of the corridor. He finally relaxed. A small smile came to his eyes, even his step was light. He felt a heavy lead dropping off from his chest. The office door was still closed. He had reviewed his statement again and again in his mind, tried to eliminate any words he said would be bad for Gemma, but now he hoped he could enter the room earlier, because he couldn’t wait to tell Gemma that everything would be fine. No, no, no, he shook his head lightly, he shouldn’t tell her that. She was a new cop and need a sense of awe to the protocols. It’s the Sword of Damocles for all of them. But he could do something else, like bringing delicious food to her or…watching a movie…

Just like yesterday night.

 

The lasagne was an obvious good comfort. Gemma felt better after eating, besides she cried her tears to dry hours ago. So she decided to take Carisi’s advice to watch a movie. The movie was _The Leisure Seeker._ She laughed after she read the brief introduction of the movie, “It’s a romance movie about two elderly people. You are old, Sonny.”

Carisi stopped her very seriously, “Hey, it’s produced by Italian film maker. And us Italian people value our family.”

“But it’s in English, even the leading actors are…” Gemma watched the actors on the screen.

“Just like me,” Carisi went back, leaned against the back of the couch and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, “with an Italian soul wrapped around by American style.”

The tenderness of the movie was like a quiet stream flowing throughout people’s heart. The scenes on the Route 66 were so marvelous that Gemma suggested Carisi that he should take his future girlfriend for a road trip, “The road trip on Route 66 will be on my bucket list!”

“Really? With your future boyfriend?” Carisi turned his head to her, chuckled, “You just said you wouldn’t like that movie”

“I changed my mind. I’ll be with my future husband on Route 66.” Gemma sighed lightly, “The couple, I hope I could have that kind of marriage. It’s so precious to meet someone who understand and cherish you.”

Carisi watched her face, putting his arm on the top of the couch back like hugging her. He smiled quietly, “No union is more profound than marriage, for it embodies the highest ideals of love, fidelity, devotion, sacrifice, and family. In forming a marital union, two people become something greater than once they were.”

“Judge Kennedy, Supreme Court.” answered Gemma, “Jim Obergefell vs. Hodges.”

Carisi raised his eyebrows and pouted his lips, “My partner did pass the bar exam.”

“Told you!” Gemma laughed.

The movie continued, however Gemma was exhausted. She leaned on the other side of the couch and fell asleep. Carisi helped her lay on the couch and lightly put a blanket on her.

“Sonny.”

Carisi bent down and gazed into her eyes.

“A man can be destroyed but not defeated.”

“Hemingway, you love the movie.” Carisi smiled and said so gently, “Good night, my warrior.”

Carisi couldn’t take his eyes off her. With the gleam of light in the room, Carisi carefully looked at Gemma. Her thick eyelashes were shaking slightly, casting small fanlike shadows over the bottom her eye sockets. Her breath was deep and regular. She sunk down into dreamland. Carisi gave a deep sigh, stretching his hand, but retracted before his fingers touched her face, “Spero di poterti abbracciare.”

 

“Detective Carisi!”

The door opened. A cold voice took Carisi back to earth, he looked up and narrowed his eyes. An officer came out from the office and said to him, “It’s your turn, Detective Dominick Carisi.”

 

**[Squad Room]**

As soon as Carisi went into the room, Benson asked him to her office, “How is your interview yesterday? Fin and Rollins told me that they put in a good word for Gemma, but IAB hasn’t showed any attitude.”

Carisi answered, “I knew a guy in IAB. He said Gemma might get some punishment, but not that severe. And things would be stopped here because IAB has its own concern.”

Benson nodded, “Good.”

“The guy asked me not to tell Gemma that IAB let her pass.”

“Of course,” Benson smiled, “As a new comer, she has had to learn a lesson, it’s good for her. But I hope Gemma could be back earlier. We are short of staffs.”

“But Lieu,” asked Carisi, frowning, “If Gemma gets punishment, you have to take the responsibility too.”

“It’s not what I am concerned with. I’ve been through this. I know how it feels. Believe me, Carisi, the feeling of been questioned and misunderstood is suffering.” Answered Benson, “Whenever and whatever this happen to any of you, I’ll always get your back.”

At that time, Rollins came in, holding her phone, “Lieu, they found a woman’s body on the shore of Hudson River. The body is in the suitcase. Fin is going to 33 precinct this morning.”

Benson reckoned at Carisi, “Carisi, go with Rollins.”


	9. Chapter 9

**[Hudson River Shore]**

Although Carisi and Rollins had already seen so many horrible crime scene, when the suitcase was opened, they both held their breath. Because of the high temperature and the leakage of the water, the dead body was swollen and smelling overwhelming. From the long hair, they thought the victim was a woman.

Carisi crouched down beside the suitcase and watched the body closely, frowning, “It’s unusually.”

ME rolled her eyeballs and answered, “Anybody in the suitcase is unusual.”

“I mean,” Carisi pointed to victim’s head and arms, “The face was down to the chest and the position of arms.”

ME gestured Carisi to look at the back of victim’s neck, “The neck was totally broken, so the face could turn closely to her chest. Her arms was broken by outside force, too.” ME shook her head, “The issue didn’t have internal bleeding or redness, swelling, which means…”

“Her bones were broken after she died.” Carisi finished her sentence.

“Yes,” ME nodded, “Probably just to put her in the suitcase.”

“And the cause of death?”

“I am not sure.” ME put the victim’s hair away. Three holes appeared. ME continued, “I guess that’s how she died. The blood was washed out by the river. I need examine the body in the lab before I have the conclusion.”

Then they both stood up. ME guided her assistant to pack the suitcase. She turned around and asked, “Where is your new girl?”

Carisi sighed and shook his head, “She is in trouble now.”

“How?” ME surprised, “She’s a new cop. Shouldn’t she do anything by book?”

Before Carisi answered, Rollins came to them. She pointed to where the suitcase was found and explained to Carisi. “The suitcase was stuck in the rocks and covered by other trash, nobody noticed until those two guys decided to have fun on a higher rock.”

“CSI said the suitcase was carried to the shore by water,” Carisi stopped and looked around over the environment, “I think the perv is an amateur or isn’t a resident of New York.”

“Why?” asked Rollins.

“This area of water is famous for its complicated hydrogeologic conditions in Hudson River. This side of the shore is the inturn of riverbank with lots of vortexes underwater. The suitcase wouldn’t go with the river run.” Carisi raised his hand in the air, “It might come to the shore under certain condition especially the wind in this season is mostly to this side of shore.”

“And the body would have gas while decomposing. The suitcase might come up.” ME added.

Carisi nodded, “Which increase the possibility that the body would come back to the shore.”

The wind blew to Rollins’ face, she narrowed her eyes, “So this place is definitely not my first choice to dump body.”

 

**[Squad Room]**

The situation of the body wasn’t too bad. COD was the fatal wounds on the head caused by blunt object, meanwhile ME found some wounds on the body which showed the victim was racked by violence. ME collected the finger prints from the body. But after running her DNA in the system, they can’t find the match.

“We ran her fingerprints,” Rollins watched her computer, “and found her information in the database of CBP. She is an Italian, 48 years old.”

“Illegal immigration?” asked Fin.

“No.” answered Rollins, “She is a tourist with all correct forms. The forms showed the reason she came to New York is for visiting and she’s not alone. She should have relatives here. I am waiting for the authorization of CBP to search the people who travelled with her.”

Carisi handed his pad to Benson, “The physical characteristics and the clothes described in autopsy report match a missing report in Queens.”

Benson nodded, “Contact the Italy Embassy and inform Queens to transfer all files of the victim.”

“We don’t have to,” Carisi turned around and smiled at the door, “someone has sent to us already.”

As soon as he talked, a guy in the jacket came to their sight. Carisi stepped forward to them and hugged him, “Hey, guys. This is my classmate in SJU, my ex-colleague in Homicide, and also my man, Frank Sommers.”

The guy introduced himself to the squad, “I used to work in Homicide with Carisi. Now I am in Queens SVU. I’ve collect all the files as soon as I got Carisi’s call. Five days ago, I responded a 911 call and…”

“Don’t so hurry, Sommers.” Benson hung up her phone, smiling, “I just got a call from your captain. So you join us temporarily to assist this case?”

“Yes, lieutenant.” Sommers nodded, “I took charge of the case before, and God, I miss the day worked with Carisi.”

“Good to know.” Answered Benson, “Tell us about the case. Why the case was transferred to Missing Center?”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

Five days ago, Sommers responded a 911 call from a motel in Queens. A young man, Marco Moretti, called the police that his mother, Trista Moretti, was missing. Then Sommers arrived at the motel. He found a couple, Danilo and Trista Moretti were living in the motel and they were all Italian. Their son Marco, the young man who called the police, was an international student in HU for master course and the Morettis’ visited Marco in New York.

That morning, when they packed the luggage beside the car, Trista was missing. The police searched the room where the Morettis’ lived and interviewed the related people, but found nothing. Sommers had to report to missing center. However, he got a feeling that Trista’s missing was odd. He worried that Trista might suffered domestic violence since she was a foreign and knew no one in New York except her husband and son. So he asked the officers in the missing center to inform him as long as they got any message about case. And today, he was notified that Manhattan SVU found a body which matched Trista.

Carisi and Sommers compared the clothes and feature of the body. They verified the fact that Trista Moretti was the victim in the suitcase.

Carisi checked the record of the interview. He frowned and asked Sommers, “I know the motel, it’s cheap, not that cheap, but the price is below average. Danilo Moretti is a business man. His son, Marco Moretti’s apartment address, I checked, is in fancy neighborhoods. Is it wired that the Morettis’ lived in that kind of motel?”

“I asked.” Answered Sommers, raised his eyebrows, “That’s tricky. Danilo Moretti told me that his business in Italy didn’t go well recently. He doesn’t want his son to worry about money. And his son asked me not tell his father that he lived in a fancy apartment because his father would blame him for wasting money.”

Carisi rolled his eyeballs, “So when Marco found his parents chose to live a cheap motel, he didn’t feel anything wrong?”

“Actually, Macro booked the motel for his parents.” Answered Sommers.

“I can’t get it.” Rollins watched him with questions all over her face. She turned around and found Fin and Carisi also got lost in Sommers’ words.

Sommers sighed, “To be honest, Marco Moretti has studied in HU for four year, but his English, God, even a dog could learn faster than him. His words mixed messages and contradictions.”

“Four years for master degree?” asked Fin.

Sommers sighed, “He wasted his father’s money on school and luxury life.”

Carisi read the record again and said, “Basically, Marco wasted too much money on stupid things and didn’t want to live with his parents, so he booked a cheap motel for his parents and found the excuse that the motel is near to the airport. The father’s business wasn’t good and Danilo wanted to save money. So the father and the son accidentally ended up in the same place”

“Sounds like insurance fraud to me.” Fin sneered, “They killed the mother overseas and will get money in Italy. Perfect!”

“But Marco reported missing at the first time.” Answered Rollins.

“To be less suspicious.” Sommers narrowed his eyes, “His mother’s body would be found sooner or later. The 911 call, missing report and police records would be the proof of their innocence.”

“Wait…you guys go too far.” Carisi pressed his fingertips against his temples, “Anybody in the suitcase is a definite murder. No insurance company would pay for that. It’s written in law and insurance contract. And if Trista was murdered, the first suspect is her husband.” Carisi looked at Sommers, “That’s the common sense when we were in homicide. That means even though Danilo could cover the whole thing up and go back to Italy for compensation, the insurance company would investigate him for Trista’s death. So it’s not insurance fraud.”

Sommers nodded, “I think we missed something.”

“We should go back to the motel and start over the case.” Carisi stood up and grabbed his coat.

Fin answered, “OK, Rollins and I will go for the victim’s husband. Hope he can speak English.”

 

**[The Motel]**

It’s an ordinary motel near the airport. The owner of the motel was a wuss. When he saw Sommers came in, he explained on and on that his business was legal and he checked all the ID of the guests. He described the Morettis’ as a quiet and friendly couple, but their son was kind of arrogant.

“Detective Sommers, I guess you want to examine the room again--” The owner glanced over at Carisi and CSI behind them, “with your co-worker.” He brought Sommers and Carisi to the room where the Moretti’s had lived, “This way.”

As they arrived at the room, the owner took out the key and opened the door. There were some clothes and stuffs on the bed. The owner said, “Mr. Moretti is still living here. Poor man. All yours, Detectives. I am a good citizen.” Then the owner left the key on the table and slipped away.

Sommers stepped in followed by CSI. But Carisi didn’t move, he felt something went wrong.

A guy opened his instrument case in the middle of the room.

The UV lamp in the guy’s hand reminded Carisi, he said in a loud voice, “Don’t touch anything! Come out! All of you!”

They all stopped what they were doing and looked back and forth between Carisi and Sommers. Sommers confused. He walked to Carisi and asked why.

Carisi convinced him with only one word, “Warrant.” Carisi looked livid, “We don’t have the warrant. All the evidence we get in this room would be excluded.”

CSI came out of the room. The color left Sommers’ face, “Oh my God. Last time…”

Carisi gave a deep sigh, “You did the same thing.” he shook his head, “The owner, he is too cooperative and you desperately investigated the case. You ignored the legal procedure.”

Carisi took out the phone and called Stone for warrant.

 

**[Coffee Shop]**

While waiting for Stone’s message, Carisi and Sommers came to a nearby coffee shop. Sommers was still pissed at himself for such stupid mistake. He said in an upset voice, “So many years, I can’t believe so many years. I am still so snippy. And you are always the one who save my ass.”

“That’s what buddy for.” Answered Carisi, “Don’t blame yourself, we all make mistake, we can fix this.”

Carisi added milk to their coffee. He looked down and cut his pancakes into small slices, smiling, “You remind me my partner. I guess my partners are the same type.”

“Detective Rollins?”

“Yeah,” Carisi paused, then answered, “She was my ex-partner. She is…cranky, too.”

“If she didn’t, then who is she?”

It’s Carisi’s turn to surprise, “How do you know it’s ‘SHE’?”

“When you said ‘my partner’, you smiled and avoided eye contact.” Sommers stared straight at Carisi’s eyes. Carisi looked away and slightly shook his head. But Sommers saw a little special emotion on Carisi’s face. It’s between tender and angry, tender to her and angry to get caught.

Sommers narrowed his eyes, “God, you have feelings for her.”

Carisi opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His heart suddenly beat so fast that he was afraid that his shortness of breath would sell him out. He unnecessarily took up the milk jug and found it was empty. After a moment, he denied in a low voice, “I don’t.”

“Hey dude, we know each other for many years. You don’t have to lie to me. I know you.” Sommers watched Carisi closely, “Even you said no, you face and eyes betray you.”

“No, really, no.” Carisi calmed himself down and glanced at Sommers, “She is a new cop. She’s been through too much recently. I just feel bad for her.”

“Wait!” Sommers got a hint, “A new cop?”

Carisi nodded, “Yes, her name is Gemma Dodds…”

Before Carisi finished, Sommers clapped and laughed, “I heard about her! The new guy in Manhattan SUV who screwed by IAB and OPC at the same time on her first case. She becomes a classic negative example for new cops.”

“Yeah, that’s her.” Carisi frowned, “How…”

“She is famous in NYPD now, but in a bad way.” Sommers wrinkled his nose, “We all thought, if she got fired, she would create a new record among cops.”

“You may meet her after a few days.” Carisi waved his hands at Sommers, slightly twisted his mouth, “Don’t tell her about that.”

“Are you sure she will come back?” Sommers frowned, “I mean after this.”

Carisi nodded his head with certainty, “She won’t back down.”

Sommers craned his neck and became curious, “What’s she like? Is she grumpy? Cranky? Arrogant? Or just like a little princess? I mean her last name is Dodds, she must feel superior.”

“No. No. No and No.” answered Carisi, in a patient voice. He gave Sommers a mystery smile.

“Then what’s she like?”

“She is…” Carisi stopped. He didn’t know how to describe Gemma to Sommers. The first word came to his mind was ‘beautiful’. Then he realized he wasn’t able to talk about Gemma with anyone using that word. It’s too intimate and unprofessional. Carisi sighed quietly. His thoughts came back. Gemma never complain Stone or him for the case, though they both knew they should take the responsibility. She feel sympathy for the victims and tried her best to help them, even she was misunderstood or humiliated. She swallowed all the pains and didn’t make any excuses for herself. Yes, she’s young, she’s new and did stupid things sometimes, but she knew her job and she knew her responsibility. He was quite sure he admired Gemma.

Carisi gazed back into Sommers’ eyes and answered stoutly, “She is a good cop.” Gemma promised to him that she would be a good cop on the first day she came, and she made a great effort.

“That’s all?” Sommers crossed his arms and didn’t felt satisfied.

Gemma explained the post to him in apartment, sat in the witness box, was blamed by the victim and cried herself to sleep in the dark. Those scenes were quickly flashed back through Carisi’s mind, then froze to the moment of his praying in silent and holding Gemma’s hand while waiting for the verdict.

Carisi smiled calmly, “Yes, that’s all.” He decided to keep his feelings as a secret and would never reveal it anymore, because not only they had protocols but also he wanted to protect Gemma’s police dream. His fingers closed to a fist like holding Gemma’s hand on that day.

“Hey, Sonny, you know what.” Said Sommers, in a serious voice, “I am always impressed by your faith in your partner. And I am very proud of being your partner in the past few years. I bet that Gemma, she must be great!”

“So are you.” Carisi smiled.

 

**[The squad room]**

After talking with the father, Fin and Rollins didn’t get to much information about Trista’s death. Denilo insisted that what he said when he was interviewed by Sommers for the first time. Obviously, the pain of losing wife was real, Danilo couldn’t hold his tears back when he talked about his wife. But Fin and Rollins figured out an important message from Danilo’s words. Trista was very disapponited about her son’s schooling. She hoped Marco could go back to Italy with parents, no surprisingly, Marco refused.

Carisi and Sommers searched Danilo’s room in the motel after got the warrant. They examined the room almost inch by inch, however, nothing.

“Next target, his son, Marco!” Carisi collected his files, “Where is him?”

Fin sneered, “Guess what, Marco suddenly becomes good student. He studies in school these days, leaving his old man in that motel room.”

Rollins added, “We’ve already sent an officer to watch him…Gemma!” Her voice was full of surprise and joy. She stood up and walked quickly to Gemma, “So?”

Gemma looked around at the squad, said in a little nervous but happy voice, “The suspension was over. They stop my salary for three months. IAB said if they catch me again, my ass are theirs.”

“And…” Fin looked at her closely, smiling, “Come on…”

“I’ll be back tomorrow!” Gemma’s eyes was shining like stars.

The squad cheered. Rollins gave Gemma a big hug, “Welcome back!” Fin patted Gemma’s shoulder and introduced Sommers to her.

Carisi stood behind them, putting his hands in his pockets and watching Gemma in a distance. He controlled his smile until Gemma walked fast to him. Gemma tried to embrace him. As soon as she touched his arms, he turned around to Benson to hide from her hug. He asked, “Lieu, what about you?”

“One month salary.” Benson smiled a little, “Since my squad are together, we may lay off our work for one night and have some fun. So…Fin…” Benson winked at Fin.

“Fine!” Fin shook his head and pretended a little annoyed, “you are stopped salary for one month, she is stopped salary for three month. Sommers is our guest. So, dinner’s on me. And I’ve picked a good place. It’s a little bit far but it’s a new restaurant in the suburb.”

“I don’t know you have a plan….” Benson laughed.

“No!” Fin opened his drawer and took out something, said with a smug look, “I’ve received its coupon before, 80% discount!”

 

**[Restaurant in the suburb]**

It’s a country styled restaurant nearby a quiet and beautiful woods. After the appetizers were served, Benson said in a serious tune, “No work! No case!”

The squad was quiet for a few seconds. Benson surprised, “Really? We are so pathetic. We have nothing to say to each other except work?”

Then Gemma asked, “Sonny, why don’t you reply my messages?”

Feeling all the squad watching him, Carisi looked down at his plate with face blushing, he started stuttering, “Emmm…I am busy…the case…the work…you know…”

“Listen to them,” Fin laughed, “like having marital difficulties.”

Sommers felt Carisi’s panic. He tried to distract other’s attention and asked Gemma, “I thought you may never come back.”

“So you can replace me in SVU?” Gemma raised her eyebrows, “Dare to dream.”

“In fact, Gemma,” said Fin, wrinkling his nose, “We all worried you may quit. You know, it’s really hard for a new guy to deal with such terrible situation.”

“I am not a deserter.” answered Gemma with irony certainty. Unflinching light was in her eyes, “I will be a good cop in SVU!”

“No surrender, and never give up.” Fin gave an approving nod.

“We should make a toast to Gemma!” said Benson, raising her glass.

“To Gemma!”

Gemma replied, “To SVU heroes!”

The glass clinked together, crystal wine spilled out with people’s joy.

Carisi drank the wine and glimpsed Gemma out of the corner of his eyes. Gemma was laughing and talking with others. She’s so vital and beautiful under the warm lamps. Carisi thought he would be satisfied as long as he could watch her in this way.

After Gemma and Rollins went to bar court for some special drink, the waiter served the main dish. Carisi glanced at Gemma’s food and took the fork and knife up to remove the broccoli into his own plate, then put his asparagus into Gemma’s plate. No hesitation, no doubt. Even after Gemma was back, he didn’t tell her about the food exchange. He did the whole thing naturally like doing it thousands times before. Sommers watched him, then smiled.

 

**[\\\\\\]**

After two hours’ eating and talking, Carisi and Sommers decided to get some air outside. They stepped down and leaned against the table in the backyard.

Sommers asked with a weird smile, “That broccoli, huh?”

“What?” answered Carisi, in a casual way, “She doesn’t like it.”

“I don’t like mashed potatoes, you didn’t exchange with me.” Sommers lighted himself a cigar.

Carisi narrowed his eyes, “When did you begin to smoke?”

Sommers blew smoke and sighed, “Since I broke up with Ella.”

“When? Why don’t you tell me?” Carisi surprised, dragged the cigar from his mouth and threw it away, “You two engaged!”

“Why should I tell you? Tell you I am idiot who let his woman go? Tell you I am a jerk who hurt and yelled at someone his most loved.” Sommers’ eyes filled with pain, then he was irritated by Carisi’s look. He hissed, “Don’t look at me in that way. Look at yourself. You care about that girl but you are too weak to tell her about your feelings.”

“It’s different.” Replied Carisi, calmly.

“Different what?” Sommers stepped closely to Carisi and gazed into his eyes, “Don’t tell me you are worrying about our protocols. She can shift, she can quit. I know her background, she has a promised future and doesn’t have to stay in SVU.”

“You’ve already heard.” Answered Carisi, “She wants to be a police. She wants to work here. I am her partner. I work with her, help her and train her. The last thing I should do is to love her. She’s already endured over her first case. I am not that selfish to ruin her career, just for what? My feelings for her? We are here for work, not for romance.” Carisi couldn’t sure he’s explaining to Sommers or convincing himself.

“Screwed work! Screwed career!” roared Sommers in husky voice, “The only thing I learned from losing Ella is nothing can compare to someone you love. She is my only reason and motive to live and work. I love her. I want her happy.”

“Gemma is happy now, we’ve all seen it, full of ambition and expectation.” Caris’s voice sound a little depressing, “and I don’t want to be the reason she is not happy about. I was out of line and from now on I would never let that kind of feelings disturb her.”

“You will regret what you do.” Sommers pursed his lips, “She works in SVU for a few months and you are into her. Don’t lie to yourself, you never treat her as your partner. You just make yourself convince she’s your partner. Believe me. You will regret every day in the rest of your life.”

“Maybe.” Carisi sighed and smiled bitterly, “Or maybe not. Actually, I am considering…I want to replace partner.”

“Don’t do that, Sonny! We studied and worked together for over ten years. I know you better than anyone else. Her faith, her courage, and her compassion, she is that type of girl you’ll be crazy about. Don’t make stupid decision just like what I did.” Sommers shook his head, “At least, don’t push her away. Don’t hurt her. Let her make the decision.”

Suddenly, they heard the ambulance and patrol cars from the front door. Carisi and Sommers exchanged a nervous look and ran to the front yard. They found the paramedics lifted a person out of restaurant. It was a teenage boy whose face was thin and pale. Wounds were all over his the arms and hands. The boy was in coma.

Carisi asked, “What happened?”

“Gemma went to lady’s room and found a boy hide in the last stall.” Answered Benson, “He asked for help but didn’t want anyone to touch him. Gemma tried to calm him down, then he passed out. CSI is on the way. Since you guys are in the Moretti’s case, Fin and Gemma will work on this boy.”

Carisi nodded, then turned around and searched Gemma with his eyes. Through the crowd, he saw Rollins and a medic were nursing her. Carisi’s heart gave a little jump. He walked quickly to them and found Gemma’s forehead was bleeding and left eyebrow had a rip.

Rollins explained to him, “The boy was nervous and scared. He attacked Gemma with a stick.”

“It’s OK.” Gemma smiled, “Just skin deep.”

Then the medic and Rollins left for others.

Carisi got close to Gemma and lifted her chin to the light for more clear sight. He examined her wounds carefully, frowning, “Is that hurt?”

“A little.” answered Gemma, “Sonny?”

“Yeah?” Carisi used napkin to wipe the blood from her face.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Do you hate me?”

“Of course, NO!” Carisi denied immediately. He frowned and said furiously, “Who told you that? It’s BS. Don’t believe those crap.”

“Do you still want me to be your partner?”

“Why?” Carisi raised his eyebrows, “you want to replace partner?”

“NO!” answered Gemma urgently, “not at all.”

“Me either.” Carisi gazed at her and found tiny delightful light in her eyes.

“Then why don’t you reply my messages?”

Carisi sighed lightly, then answered gently, “My bad. I won’t do that again.”

Gemma stood straight, then stepped forward to give him a big hug. Pressing her side of face against Carisi’s chest, she said, “Thank you, Sonny. You help me a lot. You have no idea how grateful I am!”

Gemma’s sudden hug made Carisi’s heart soften meanwhile he felt a little sad and bitter. He gave a deep sigh. Sommers was right. It’s never easy for him to push Gemma away. He dropped his jaw on the top of her head. Before he held her in his arms, Fin shouted at Gemma, “Gemma! Let’s go! Happy hour is over! The case is ours!”

Staring after her, Carisi whispered, “Welcome back, detective Dodds.”


	10. Chapter 10

**[Mercy Hospital]**

As soon as the doctor came out of the ward, Gemma and Fin kept pace with her. The doctor took the file from an assistant, checking, “He’s still in coma, but we didn’t found injuries on his body and organs. But we found very tiny tear in his skin, we need the test result to make sure what it is. He has serious malnutrition. Based on the situation when detective Gemma met him, I think he is traumatized.”

“But the wound on his hands, arms and legs?” Fin frowned.

The doctor explained, “Those wounds are fresh and just small scratches and bruise by the branches and some sharp things. I think those are caused when he escaped. All the wounds are superficial. No need to worry about it.”

“So, sounds like he is being tortured.” Fin nodded, then asked, “Have you done rape kit?”

“Wait, Fin!” Gemma checked her phone, “I sent the boy’s photo and fingerprints to TARU, and they reply with his information now. He is fifteen, name Kevin Newell, and has parents living in New York. Lieu has called the parents.”

“In that case, we need consent from his parents for rape kit, detectives.” Answered the doctor.

“Sergeant Tutuola,” A nurse said to them, “The boy is awake.”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

Fin and Gemma stood aside the bed, watching Kevin. Kevin had a white face with very dark shadow under his eyes. His eyes looked extremely huge because of his thin cheeks. He had no energy left after putting through the whole night. Gemma asked him about basic information and comforted him that his parents were on the way.

However, Kevin suddenly got furious and frightened, “Please NO!” His tears were streaming down.

Fin frowned at Gemma, then stepped closely to Kevin, “Did you parents do something to you, kid?”

“No.” Kevin shook his head, “BUT PLEASE don’t ask them to come!”

“Why? Kevin, you don’t want to your parents know?” asked Fin, gently.

Kevin wiped tears from his eyes, then looked up at Fin and Gemma, hissing, “You said you are police, right? Please arrest my parents!”

Before Fin and Gemma replied, the doctor gestured them out and passed a file to them, “I just got lab result. Remember the very tiny injuries we found in his tissues? They are current of injury.”

“You mean someone tasered him?” asked Gemma.

“I wouldn’t say that.” The doctor thought for a little while, “Because I don’t know his medical history. I suggest you guys get a psychologist for him. For me, he has trauma and very small current of injuries in the dermis, which means…”

“He was electric shocked by professionals for a while.” Gemma held her breath, “It’s…the electro-convulsive therapy.”

“Yes.” The doctor nodded, “I agree with you. But I personally disagree the electro-convulsive therapy for any disease. It has many side effects and honestly, it’s inhuman to anyone, especially to a kid.”

 

**[SVU Hall]**

Kevin’s parents was mad at Benson. They weren’t allowed to get close to their son. Before arrived at hospital, they were sent to Benson’s office. Kevin’s father, Bert Newell, yelled at Benson in her office, “Why you guys don’t let me meet my son! My son need me now!” His face was red because of worries and nervousness. “I promise if you keep me here one more minute, I will complaint to 1PP and you will be in deep shit!” Bert showed his teeth, “Yes, I know how to get to you assholes in uniform.”

“First of all, as a citizen, you don’t have to go to 1PP. We have OPC in this building.” Benson opened her door and her thumb pointed to outside, “Third floor, turn left to the first office. I am Lieutenant Olivia Benson from Manhattan SVU. You can file a complaint now.”

Bert didn’t move. He spared Benson a look of anger and crossed his arms. His wife touched his shoulder to comfort him and gestured him to sit down. His wife said in a quivering voice, “I am sorry, Lieutenant, my husband, we all worry about our son. We want to know what happened to him. He must be scared in the hospital.”

“Really?” answered Benson, very coldly, “He said he’s afraid of you two and he doesn’t want to meet his parents.”

“Oh my God! That’s impossible!” Mrs. Newell began to cry.

Benson sat down behind the desk and staring at Mr. Newell’s face, “Tell me what happened. Or based on his health and mental situation, I promise I will make you lose the custody of your son!”

“But we haven’t seen him for half a year!” answered Mrs. Newell.

 

**[\\\\\\]**

Kevin’s story mostly matched his parents’. Half a year ago, Kevin was sent to correction camp for misconduct by his parents. The camp was in the deep woods. He was tortured then escaped. He was so weak and scared in the woods and got over the window of lady’s room in the panic.

“The electro-convulsive therapy, the militarized organization, isolated from the city and no contact with anyone outside.” Fin shook his head, “It’s more like prison to me. Shouldn’t kids make friends and have fun in camps?”

“Do you guys check the information of the camp?” asked Benson.

Gemma nodded, “It’s registered under the name of a medical organization. It’s a small personal clinic. The doctor’s name is Fusco Barney.” Gemma got close to the computer and narrowed her eyes to read, “He is like 80 years old! How could he…”

“Old and crazy.” Fin raised his eyebrows.

“We need to know more about Kevin’s story.” Gemma sighed.

“Poor kid, give him a break. The psychologist said he need rest to remember more details.” Answered Fin.

The ME read the medical report and frowned, “I must say, we did find the injuries on Kevin, but it doesn’t mean the therapy is illegal. The electro-convulsive therapy can be used for some disease if they get permission. I know it’s cruel and curing people by electricity sounds like in dark medieval. The injuries, they are small and tiny, distributed in the subcutaneous tissue, to me, more like normal wounds caused by a little aggressive medical practice.”

Gemma disagreed, “But there is no way that kind of the therapy apply to kids. Their body and brain are in puberty. The therapy is very dangerous to them. At least, we all know the electric shock can cause hypomnesis.”

“Temporarily.” Answered ME, “The patient need to be anesthetized in electro-convulsive therapy. I incline to the point that the hypomnesis in the electro-convulsive therapy is caused by anaesthetic used in treatment. And it has been proved that anaesthetic leads to memeory loss.”

“Unless you shock them when they are sober. Beside electricity stimulates nerve. Neurobiological changes in brain might lead to hypomnesis. And do they collect samples among teenagers?” asked Gemma, shrugged her shoulders, “Because we know most lab data is from male adults.”

ME cocked her head and smiled at Gemma. Before she answered, Fin cut them off, frowning at them, “Do you want to get Nobel Prize or something?”

Benson glanced over at them and said, “I don’t know about the electro-convulsive therapy. But a kid was in a camp for half a year and leave with depression and malnutrition. I believe he is not the only one in that camp. That’s enough. Relive your ass back to work.”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

As they talked, Stone came in followed by Kevin and a lady. He introduced the lady to everyone, “Bonnie Watson.”

“Child Protect Services.” Bonnie shook hands with everyone, “I am a lawyer.”

Stone explained, “I got a call from Gemma, she said she need rape kit. So considering Kevin’s situation, I don’t think his parents will cooperate. I called Miss Watson. Now Child Protect Services has temporary guardianship for Kevin.”

Kevin stepped forward, “Miss Watson told me about the rape kit. I’ll do that test.”

“Good, Kevin.” Benson was a little surprised by the despair in his eyes, she patted his shoulder, “It’s very brave.”

Kevin bite his lower lip. He hesitated a moment, his eyes became red, then he said in a shivering voice, “I was raped.”

Gemma and Fin exchanged a worried look.

“My friends were raped, too.” He cried, “PLEASE, HELP! PLEASE SAVE US!”

Kevin sobbed and buried his face into Watson’s arms.

Watson sighed, then she and Kevin told a horrible story about the camp. Kevin was sent by his parents to the camp. The camp was a correction for misconduct kids in name only. Actually, it’s a Auschwitz for people who has “abnormal” sexuality.

“I am a gay.” Said Kevin, with a deep sad face, “My parents think it’s abnormal. How can be a boy likes a boy instead of a girl. I am kind of monster to them. So when they heard a camp can settle such problem. They sent me there. I found many kids like me in the camp. They have so called ‘abnormal’ sexuality. Lesbians, gays, bisexuals and else. But our parents think we are crazy. They want to cure us and make us ‘normal’.”

“How did they cure you in the camp, Kevin?” asked Gemma.

“They electric us!” Kevin’s fingers closed into fists, “Sometimes I am asleep, but most of time I am sober. It’s hell painful. I beg them not to do that, but they didn’t listen!” Kevin cried loudly, “I don’t want to go back there! Please don’t send me back there!” Kevin curled up on the couch. Since he came in the interview room, Kevin’s tear didn’t stop. He is so thin that when he was taking hold of his knees, his joints of arms almost popped out from under the skin.

Gemma touched his shoulder and her eyes became red. It must be very difficult for a kid to put through it, not to mention he must remember every detail that happened to him. Gemma said softly, “I am sorry, Kevin.” Gemma tried to hold her tears back, her voice was shaking, “I am sorry, we can’t found this earlier, we let you…”

“Gemma, Gemma.” Fin cut her off and patted her shoulder. Fin decided to do something before Gemma broke down. He beckoned her to sit other place and asked Kevin, “You are so thin. They didn’t give you food, did they?”

“No. They starved me when I refused what they made me do.”

Fin frowned, “What did they force you to do?”

“They made me rape other girls.” Kevin squeezed every word between his teeth, “But I said NO!”

 

===============================================================================

 

**[The motel]**

Carisi and Sommers came back to the motel again. The owner of the motel was kind of sick to see them, he complained, “Detectives, I need to do business. You guys come back again and again, the guests are all scared! They run away!”

Carisi raised his eyebrows, “Have you heard what you said? Running away when hearing the police come? Are your motel a lair of pervs? I think you need get raid.”

“Fine!” answered the owner, “What do you want this time?”

Sommers took out a picture, there is a young woman in it. It was Macro’s girlfriend. Rollins and Sommers had visited to Macro’s apartment and had a conversation with him and his girlfriend. Macro’s girlfriend alleged that Macro was with her in the apartment when Macro’s parents was in New York, he never live in the motel. So, Rollins took the picture away and asked Carisi and Sommers to take a chance. Sommers asked the owner, “Have you seen this woman?”

The owner put on the glasses and watched for a little while. Then he nodded, “Yes. She booked a room a few days ago.”

“What!” Carisi and Sommers stared at the owner, “Are you sure?”

“Of course. She’s like…cheerleader. And she asked me to call her GG, because all her friends do.” The owner imitated the girl’s sound. Then he continued, “But I said no, because I am not her friend.”

Sommer nodded to Carisi that the owner was telling the truth, because Rollins had told him that Macro’s girlfriend asked Rollins to call her GG, too.

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Carisi hissed.

“You didn’t ask.” The owner shrugged.

“We need the record.” Said Carisi, furiously, “If you dare to hide anything, I’ll call IRS!”

“Detectives, I don’t know who she is!”

“Shut up! The record!”

The owner found out the record and showed to Carisi and Sommers.

They checked the recent ten day’s record and found GG’s name on it, it was Gina Smith.

“Open the room, we need to examine.” Sommers required.

Carisi called Stone.

The owner looked at them over the glasses, “You don’t need a warrant this time?”

“The warrant is on the way!” answered Carisi, “Key!”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

Carisi and Sommers went into the room with gloves. They searched all over the room. Sommers ripped the cushions off from the sofa and found blood dots on the back.

“Jack-pot!” Sommers put the cushions on the table.

“We need more!” Carisi watched the bed for a little while, then realized that no dent was on the upside mattress. It wasn’t like many people sleeping on it. He frowned and cocked his head to watch closely the mattress. As soon as Carisi turned it over, they both held a breath. The blood was all over the other side.

The owner screamed, “Oh my God! My furniture!” He hurried to the middle of the room, his wailing was echoed in the air, “Where is my carpet? It’s expensive!”

“Get out!” Sommers roared, “It’s a crime scene now!”

Carisi pointed to the middle of the ground, “You said there is a carpet here?”

“Yes.” The owner nodded, “it’s white and it’s fur, I mean they are artificial but it’s expensive. Oh my God, I knew the cleaning guy blew me off!”

Carisi looked over at the room. Sommers opened the door of closet and shook his head. Carisi took his eyes toward to lower places. He knelt down and checked the bottom of the bed. No carpet. He turned around and found a fur thing was rolled into an awkward bundle under the sofa. Carisi said, “Found it!” As he talked, he pulled the carpet out of the bottom and opened it. The white carpet became dark red, the fur knotted together, the blood was on it. A lamp stand covered with blood was laying on the carpet. Carisi watched the lamp stand, frowning, “I think we found the murder weapon. Call Rollins to arrest Macro and his girlfriend!”

 

===============================================================================

 

**[Carisi’s apartment]**

Gemma was looking around at this small place. It’s a little bit rambling but most part was neat and tidy. Carisi’s diplomas of St. John’s University, police academy and Fordham Law School were hung on the wall. Sofa, desk, bed, chairs, and bookshelves, Figurines of super heroes stood on the shelves while some green plants were growing in the corner. Carisi had not much furniture but lots of books. Only books were piled up on the table and left on bed. Gemma looked at his bookshelves, most of them were about law and crime. Some were detective novels.

Carisi glanced over at her in a distance, then said, “Now I remember, I should get some daisy since you are here.”

“What? Feeling uncomfortable with a woman?” answered Gemma, and she didn’t turned around, “When was the last time you got a girl here?”

Carisi seemed to hear her snigger and sarcasm in her voice. He cleared his throat and rubbed his back of neck, “Girls…you know…they are needy…Actually, I can’t remember…”

Gemma didn’t give him a chance to breath, “Too many to remember or too long to remember?”

“Hey, Missy!” Being caught by Gemma, Carisi fought back immediately, “you are turning on the lawyer Carisi mode.”

Gemma turned around and smirked at him, “So, that’s how you are turned on, huh? Thanks for sharing. So much information in five minutes after I came in. That’s too direct for a lady, Mr. Carisi.”

Carisi bite his lower lip and his Adams apple moved under his chin. He knew he should be sharp and talk back with some smart answers, but somehow Carisi felt small itches in his heart like a kitty lightly scratching the coach with its little paws. _Was she flirting with him?_ He asked himself. He was a little nervous and shy, but mostly happy of course. His face was burning and he had to turn his back to her and pretend ignoring her words because he couldn’t hide his smugness any more.

“You read those stories?” Gemma took the book, _The Greek Coffin Mystery,_ from bookshelves, “We are detectives. Aren’t they a little…”

“Fake?” Carisi completed her words, “Watch your tongue, Miss, that’s the master piece of Ellery Queen.”

“OK, it’s a great book.” Gemma put it down and pointed to other books with weird name, “What about these stories? I never heard about them. _Women without head, Evil Brain,_ they are grandstanding, I think.”

“Yeah, I bought them when I was in university, kind of enlightment.” Carisi watched her, curiously, “But you are a new cop, how could you tell they are fake?”

“Hello?” Gemma laughed, “My father was a lawyer before he works as a senator, my uncle is the Chief of NYPD, Eric is a judge and Shawn is FBI, and Mike--” Suddenly, she stopped and turned around.

Carisi sighed, they both realized that when they talked about Mike, they had to use “was” instead of “is”, even though Mike was at the same age of Shawn. After a few minutes silence, Carisi broke the ice, “You haven’t told me about your mother. Considering you situation, don’t tell me she is a DA.”

“No. If you want to know whether I get the whole justice system. My boyfriends were ADA…”

“Boyfriends, huh?” Carisi raised his eyebrows, then looked down and ripped off the food bags, “Didn’t see that coming.”

Gemma watched him with a meaningful smile, then she said, “My mom, she is an archaeologist.”

“Oh, I am interested in history.” Answered Carisi, “I have bunch of history books.”

“They are kind of different, but I see,” Gemma nodded to the books, “You have a better taste in history books.” Gemma looked across the bookshelves, then her eyes rested on the medals on the top shelf. She tiptoed to get a cup, then said excitingly, “Sonny, I never know you got so many rewards! You are amazing!”

Carisi’s ears were getting red. He waved his hand in the air and pretend he didn’t care, “It’s not a big deal…”

“Not a big deal?” Gemma cut him off. Her voice was even sharper, “It’s a huge deal! You got the medal to advanced student in police academy! Oh my God! Do you know how hard for me to pass those physical tests?”

Carisi narrowed his eye at her skinny arms, “Imagine that!”

“Wow!” Gemma found his police uniform hung next to the bookshelves. Carisi cherished his uniform and took it as honor to wear it, so the uniform was clean and starchy, which was obviously in well-maintenance. Gemma’s fingers lightly brushed his uniform and she found a blue bar on the left chest. She gave a sigh of admiration, “You got the Unit Citation. You are my hero, Sonny.”

“I got it when I was in homicide. Still working on for another one in SVU.” Answered Carisi, with a slight pride. Then he felt he was foxed. Frowning at her, Carisi asked, “I bet you’ve seen many bars of Chief and Shawn. More higher levels. Why so surprised?”

Gemma shook her head, “That’s different, Sonny. You are the first one I work with as a police. Seeing your every step of the way makes me want to be the police like you.”

“That’s what those medals for.” Carisi nodded with joy, “We can share these moments in the future.”

“My pleasure!” Gemma gave him a bright smile then turned around and walked to cabinet. She found his family pictures on it. Carisi introduced everyone in the photos behind the kitchen bench as she looked at one of them. “I took all the photos!” Carisi said proudly, “Not bad, right?”

Gemma found a photo of Mike and Carisi. She took it up and ran her fingers over Mike’s face, smiling, “Mike.” Her voice was so low that Carisi could only tell the word from her mouth. Carisi didn’t bother her. Another Dodds became his partner, he didn’t know it’s just a coincident or a fate. At this moment, Carisi realized that he had thought Gemma was a stranger to him when she came for the first time, in fact, he should have known her before.

“Aha! Sommers!” Gemma recognized Sommers in a photo.

“It’s when we were in baseball team.”

“That hair!” Gemma laughed, “It’s hilarious.” Then she found something unusual in that photo, “The girl, beside you, she stands so close to you.” Gemma looked up and found Carisi’s face blushed, “God, Sonny! She’s your girlfriend!”

“WAS.” Carisi emphasized. He gazed back into her eyes and shook his head, “And she WAS my first girlfriend in university, fresh year, three months, you don’t have to worry about her.”

“Why should I worry about her?” Gemma cocked her head and wore a half smile.

Carisi was frozen for a lack of a better word. He looked away in a little panic.

Feeling his fluster, Gemma changed subject, “Who is this guy wearing suspenders? And his suit, his hairstyle, just like you, Sonny. He looks so elegant and so confident, ---except you two’s selfie, he was pissed and rolled his eyeballs at you! It’s funny.” Gemma laughed so hard.

“Yeah, that’s him!” answered Carisi, smiling, “Rafael Barba, Our ADA before Stone.”

You got--” Gemma counted, “—three photos of him here. He must be very important to you.”

“You mean…the arrogant but super brilliant guy?” Carisi looked up and answered her with a certainty, “YES, HE IS. He encouraged me go to law school and helped me a lot when I prepared for bar exam. He even offered me a job in DA’s office.”

“Why he left?”

Carisi’s head bent down, his voice sounded a little bummer, “Things…sometimes…difficult….” Carisi turned around and didn’t give her a straight answer. He didn’t want to remember Barba’s last case. He hoped Barba never left.

“But you two keep in touch, right?” Gemma asked, then she looked up at Carisi and found he stood with his back to her.

“Yeah, yeah. Occasionally.” Carisi mumbled.

Gemma captured his depression. She tried to cheer him up. “I want that kind of photo!” Gemma’s voice sounded like half demand and half beg, “You have pictures of family, partners and friends, even a three-months girlfriend is on your cabinet. I want to be on your cabinet, too!”

“Okay.” Carisi nodded in a casual way but his heart was warm for Gemma’s intent to make him happy. He said, “I can take photos for you.”

“Then put it on your cabinet!”

“Roger that.”

Gemma nodded with satisfaction, then sank down on the couch. She didn’t see dirty clothes and sweat socks in the room. Gemma smiled, “It’s not like a single man’s apartment. It’s much better than I imagine. And I like your cologne. What’s the brand?”

“It’s just aftershave.” answered Carisi, with a little difficulty, “I cleaned up before bring you back. Actually…” Carisi hurried to her and took his pants from her back, “It’s a little bit mess, usually.”

“Wow, it’s my honor.” Gemma replied with a naughty look.

Carisi smiled, “Hey, don’t get the wrong idea. I thought I could bring you to restaurant but maybe a quiet and cozy place will make you relax. And I can cook for you.”

“I want bruschetta. I googled when we were on the way.”

“Then bruschetta it is.” Carisi headed to kitchen and put the bread pieces in the oven, then came back and sat close to her, “So, Fin told me that you are not good. Do you want to talk to me?”

Fin told Carisi that Gemma was bothered by Kevin’s case. In Fin’s view, as a police, Gemma seemed too emotional. She almost crushed down when interviewed Kevin. The more she knew about what happened to Kevin, the more pain she felt. Fin thought he should talk to Gemma, but he was not that close to her and Gemma might not want to have small chat with a man at her father’s age. Since Carisi was her partner, maybe he could do it better.

Carisi said in a gently voice, “Fin thought you might need psychologist. But I guess you’ve had enough with mental-evaluation when you were investigated by IAB. So I bet Sonny’s food and warm night will work for you.”

“I just…” Gemma looked away and sighed, “I don’t want you to worry about me. It’s my…”

“Hey, you are my partner, now it’s MY business.” Carisi corrected her words.

“But you have you own case and you are busy and tired. I don’t want to distract you…”

“Gemma.” Carisi cut her off and watched her closely, “The case is important, so is the victim. But you are important too. Before working with Fin, my partner is full of energy, I don’t want to get a frustrated one when she is back.”

“It’s not Fin’s fault.” Gemma smiled a little, then she became upset, “Kevin’s case. Seeing a boy at his age crying and admitting he was raped…even he’s been through so much, but he still remembered that his friends need help…can you imagine how brave he is and how difficult for him to speak the whole thing out?” As Gemma talked, her tears ran down quietly.

“Fin told me about Kevin. He is a good kid.” Carisi wiped tears from her face.

Gemma sobbed, “I am thinking if we could find him earlier, he wouldn’t suffer so much. Or it would never happen to him. It’s…always too late.”

Gemma curled up on the couch and rested her chin on her knees. She drown herself into a helpless despair. Carisi sighed and gazed her with a passion of tenderness and concern. He stroke Gemma’s arms, brushed her hair from her eyes and laid it back behind her ear.

He understood Gemma. If only they could prevent crime before it happened. Then no one would get hurt, no one would die and no one would suffer. But it’s just “if only”. Carisi dedicated himself into police work for many year, from homicide to SVU. The crime never stopped. It happened every day. It could happen to anyone. In statistics, the victims, they are just numbers, but to each individual, they are real-life person.

Carisi moved close to Gemma and let her head lean on his chest. He put his arms around Gemma’s shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head, said, “Sometimes, I think I am numb. So many victims, so much crime. They seem endless but my life is limited. It’s like floating on the ocean, you never know where the end is.”

Carisi looked down at her. His voice became deep and gently, “I once told myself…just take it as an ordinary job, do your work, get salary and go back home. But when the victims stand in front of your eyes, the tears, the misery, are within your reach. I wish I could do something. I am willing to do anything to help them.” He smiled with a little bitter, “I know I am so small, but I can help the victims one by one, as long as I don’t give up, more people will be saved and more crime will be stopped. Because I know, to the victims and also to the criminals, the justice, is always better late than never!”

“Sonny!” Gemma snuggled up into his arms and began to cry, “I really wish I could do more. But it’s…”

Her tears got Carisi choked up. He pressed Gemma against himself, whispering in her ear, “I know, Gemma, I know. I know it’s hard, but I know you are brave enough to face all of these.”

“I tried to stay calm when I...” Gemma whimpered in his arms.

Carisi shook his head, “You mean…when you see the victims suffered or when you know the pervs did something unforgivable, you try to be cool? That’s impossible, Gemma. Maybe in twenty years? Maybe after we retire? Maybe. Or maybe never. One of rules to do do this job, for me, you just need to control yourself, not make yourself dull.”

“It’s never easy to be a hero, right?” asked Gemma, lightly.

“Or it wouldn’t be called hero.” Carisi gazed into her with heart full of tenderness. Then He raised his head, for a second he wanted to give her a kiss, but instead, he rubbed Gemma’s forehead with his chin. He sighed quietly, “Remember, you always have me around.”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

The doorbell rang.

Carisi got up to answer the door. When he found the guest was Stone, he felt a little annoyed. He didn’t know why Stone came but still let him in.

Stone seemed to know that Gemma was in Carisi’s apartment. As soon as he came in, he went around Carisi and walked straight to the living room, then smiled at Gemma, “Fin told me you left with Carisi, I guess you must be here.” He stood in front of Gemma and wasn’t going to sit down, “Come on, let’s go.”

“Go where?” Carisi frowned at him.

Stone glanced at his watch, “It’s almost nine. Gemma, don’t tell me you plan to sleep over here.”

“I…” Gemma looked at Stone and Carisi with a little confusion. Neither did she have plan to spend the night in Carisi’s apartment nor she expect to go with Stone.

“I can send her back later.” Carisi grabbed his coat, and said to Gemma, “And if you want to stay at my place, I’ll go to squad dorm.”

Carisi dragged Stone to the door, “Leave the room to the lady. Let’s go and have some fun!” He threw the key to Gemma, “Guess you have to eat toast tonight, butter and jam are in the fridge.” Then he turned around and shoved Stone out of the door.

The door closed behind them. Carisi and Stone repressed their temper until they came out of lift. Stone spilled his cynicism out as soon as they were outside the building, “You always want to be hero, huh? Help a young woman get rid of the bad situation. To see the smile go back to her face makes you feel powerful and strong, huh? Should I say sorry to interrupt your foreplay?”

“That’s all you think, to sleep with her?” Carisi sneered.

“Don’t tell me you never think about it!” Stone stepped closely to him, “When I came in, Gemma seemed to cry. What did you do? Hold her? Kiss her? Tell her everything will be fine because you are there? Then what’s next? Tell me, how many women get laid in this way? Now, who is ruining Gemma’s job?”

“Gemma is my partner.” Answered Carisi with a poker face.

“Then back off.” Stone hissed, “She is mine! I don’t care about your so called protocol. I want her. No one can steal her from me!”

Carisi narrowed his eyes at him. He felt a strange mood of Stone. Stone’s words, was more like possessive other than love. Carisi raised his eyebrows, staring aggressively at him, “Then tell me you love her and you want to spend the rest of life with her. Tell me she is the one, then you can take her away and get my blessing.”

Stone set his mouth in a grim line. He looked sharply at Carisi but fell in silence. Love was a heavy word for him. He didn’t know he loved Gemma or not. He didn’t know where his desire for Gemma came from. He didn’t even know why he wanted Gemma so much.

“Then I will take it as NO.” Stone’s silence proved Carisi’s thought. He stared straight back at Stone’s eyes, “You are pathetic, Stone. You don’t love Gemma. You want to get her back because you want to keep the memory of the good old days. Parents, sister, promising career and a young and adorable lover. Now she is the only mark and connection with your golden time. You think if you keep her around, so you can stay in the past? Wake up! Unless you open to this struggling Gemma, then I am sorry, past is past. You are alone, now.”

“No! No! Stop!” said Stone, through gritted teeth, stepping back as a defense, “SHUT UP!” His face was blue and his eyes filled with pain and rage as Carisi speaking. Carisi’s words teared his last cover off. He didn’t want to admit that he was so lonely and so desperate to get Gemma that he took her as the only image of his past in which all people he loved were still out there. The sadness stirred within him, searing Stone’s throat, “You know what? You are right. I never think this through. When Gemma comes back to my life, I ridiculously expect people I loved would return to me. But they won’t. They won’t come back any more. Even Gemma, she is different.”

Carisi looked down and shook his head. This is a world full of unceasing anguish. The sorrow of loss, the brutality of struggling and the misery of restraint. They were all about love that couldn’t be spoken.

Carisi said in low voice, “Let yourself off, Stone. Time heals everything.”

“For how long?” Stone closed his eyes, he was exhausted.

Then he heard Carisi’s answer.

“Long enough.”


	11. Chapter 11

**[Interview Room]**

As Sommers and Rollins interrogated Marco, Marco’s father, Danilo Moretti, rushed into the SVU hall and asked to talk to the officers who took in charge of his son’s case. Carisi and Stone stepped out of Benson’s office and led him to the interview room. Danilo looked extremely sad and emotional, he kept saying that his son was innocent and believed there was some misunderstanding in his son.

“He is a good kid.” Danilo crying and explained how great his son was. In Danilo’s eyes, his son always made him proud. “He didn’t killed his mother! He loved his mom!”

“Your son has admitted that he killed his mother.” Answered Carisi, coldly.

“No!” Danilo roared, “You made him. He is a soft kid. He’s an Italian, he is afraid of you US cops.”

“We comply with every request of law.” Said Stone, narrowing at Danilo’s face, “Do you know how much trouble we will get to arrest a citizen who is non-American if we don’t have solid evidence?”

“Oh, my God!” Danilo’s eyes filled with tears. He fell in silence, his tears were streaming down and his fingers closed into fists. After a while, he looked up and seem to calm down. He took a deep breath and said, “I killed Trista.”

Stone and Carisi exchanged a glance. Carisi shook his head and answered, “Your son’s fingerprints and DNA are all over the crime scene. Mr. Moretti, don’t do stupid things, or…”

“No, No!” Danilo yelled at Carisi, “You don’t understand. It was me who asked Marco to kill his mother. It was me! ME!” Danilo stretched out his hands to Carisi, begging, “Please arrest me. Please let my son go. He is so young, he can’t spent his rest life in the prison.”

Carisi frowned and stood up. He walked to Danilo and watched him closely. Carisi could see Danilo’s lips trembled and his grey hair ruffled. Carisi’s heart twitched a little. He gave a deep sigh, then asked, “Mr. Moretti, why you asked your son to kill your wife?”

Danilo opened his mouth but he couldn’t find the answer.

“Do you love your wife, Trista?” asked Carisi.

Danilo nodded and muttered, “Yes.”

Carisi found Danilo hung his head and stroked the ring on his left hand. He asked, “Do you remember what you said on your wedding?”

A thin smile broke on Danilo’s lips, “I, Danilo, take you, Trista, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” His tears ran down quietly.

Carisi’s expression became soft, he continued, “In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” As he spoke, Danilo agreed in a low voice.

“Why do you want to kill you wife?” asked Carisi, he ignored Danilo’s son in his question on purpose.

“I…” Danilo shook his head, lightly.

Carisi said in an aggravated tune, “Let me tell you, even you asked Marco to kill you wife. It’s your son to make a move. He is adult. You two will be charged with conspiracy to murder Trista. No one is able to escape from the punishment. Both of you would end up in prison.”

“No!” Danilo shook his head with painful look.

Stone verified Carisi’s words, “Yeah, yeah, he is right. Listen to him. If you ask your son to kill your wife, you and your son will go to prison. If you lied, then you commit perjury, you and your son will go to prison, too. And I have a rather high success rate among DA’s offices of New York. I promise you either way will lead you both to prison. What a great father!”

“If you tell the truth, our ADA and I will ignore what you said before. Or we will definitely send you and your son to prison. Then who are able to help your son, Danilo?” Carisi stood straight and said in a threat tune, “Last chance! Did you abet your son to kill your wife?”

Danilo murmured his son’s name, then answered, “No. I don’t why he did this to his mother?” Then he buried his face into his hands.

The next moment, Rollins came in. She looked around and said to Danilo, “Mr. Moretti?”

Danilo raised his head and looked at Rollins with despaired eyes.

“You son told us why he killed his mother and…” Rollins raised her eyebrows, “there are other things you may want to know.”

**[Interrogation room]**

Danilo Moretti stood behind the window, Carisi turned on the speaker. Macro’s voice came out, “Told you, my mom, she’s a control freak! I hated her! If you were me, you would kill her, too!”

Sommers rolled his eyeballs, “But she paid money for your schooling in another country!”

“To satisfy her own vanity! A son in America, in Hudson University!” Macro shouted, “Do you know how difficult to survive in HU? Everyone is a genius, they can get straight A while playing. Do you know what my mother’s face looked like when she knew I failed in class?” Macro’s expression became crazy and wild, “Her face, I felt she wished I was dead.”

Rollins came to Macro, “Did you father do something?”

“That pathetic man?” Macro sneered, “He is too busy to say anything for his son. He always bragged how big and successful his business is. He thinks his son is a loser, too.”

“No!” Danilo cried out behind the mirror, “I love you, son!”

Marco’s words continued, “When I saw their ugly faces, I want to kill them both! I want them to die, so I’ll be happy and free! I imagine so many times that they both die, but they still alive, so I have to kill them by myself.”

Danilo’s legs trembled so terrible that he couldn’t stood any more. He leaned against the wall to get some air.

Benson stepped forward and asked, “Are you all right, Mr. Moretti?”

Danilo gasped and said, “I knew it! His mother drove him crazy!”

Carisi frowned at him, “He planned to kill you both.”

“No!” Danilo denied, “You don’t know his mom. Marco is our only son. She’s pushy and extremely strict to Marco. Macro is not that smart boy. It took me a long time to accept that my son is an ordinary guy, but his mother didn’t. She wanted Macro to go ahead. She drove everyone crazy in this family. Marco is the victim of high pressure from his mom. I think he has mental problem. I want to get him evaluated. I need a psychologist!”

 

**[Bar]**

As Sommers, Carisi and Stone drank in the bar, both Carisi and Stone smelt a familiar scent and felt their necks were wrapped around by an arm. The arms came so hard that Carisi and Stone almost sprayed the wine out of their mouth. Then they heard a happy voice of a woman, “Bachelor night?”

Carisi and Stone turned around and it was Gemma. Carisi gestured bartender to offer Gemma bubbly water with lemon.

Gemma asked, “Where is Amanda?”

“She went home for kids.” Answered Carisi.

Gemma nodded and drank the bubbly water.

“What are you doing recently?” Carisi looked at her, “I haven’t seen you for days.”

“It’s WE haven’t seen you…” Sommers corrected his words with a smirk over Carisi’s shoulder.

Carisi rolled his eyeballs at Sommers.

Gemma explained, “The rape kit of Kevin, we can’t find anything. We visited the camp, in fact, it’s a medical organization. They gave us lots of reasons for Kevin’s malnutrition. But when we said we wanted to talk to other children, they said they are patients and we should get the consent of their parents. Lieu told us that, in that case, we’d better gather more evidence. So, we went to lots of departments to check the information about the medical camp. We thought the camp belonged to the clinic of Fusco Barney, actually it is operated by Justin Barney, Fusco’s son, and he is an expert of Massive Biology Group. The Massive Biology is a shareholder of the clinic. Lieu thought, since Massive Biology is in, the camp may have other connections with government or some big agencies. She told us to be careful.” Gemma threw back her head and sighed, “I hope I can talk to other kids in the camp. Can we just call IRS? It would be much easier.”

“I read the files you gave to me. The camp wasn’t operated alone. It consolidates its accounting statement with Massive Biology. I don’t think Massive Biology has wrongdoing to be caught by us.” answered Stone, “Liv’s right. When you are dealing with such institutions, it’s more about politics than law.”

“Can you get a warrant for us?” Gemma begged him with a pity face, “PLEASE.”

“No way.” Stone looked at her, smiled, “That face? It worked for me four years ago, but now, I know it’s a trouble. You are a little trouble, lady.”

“Hey, Gemma,” Carisi watched Gemma with gently eyes, “you guys went to the camp to check how it operates and how it treats kids, right? So you find a lot of departments and files to track the camp?”

Gemma nodded.

“Let’s figure out another way.” Carisi paused, wrinkled his nose, and put the beer down, “how about we begin with medical malpractice. Just malpractice, not about the camp, just ordinary medical malpractice. Kevin got hurt and you have test results, right? Then asked them about Kevin’s therapy and the wounds.”

“But the burden of proof is on the patients, we need to prove the doctor committed negligence.” Gemma confused.

Carisi smiled, “Is it important, silly? You said it’s a medical camp, it should provide us with medical record of Kevin. Do you think they really have such things? Do you think the medical record includes Kevin’s current of injuries?”

Sommers felt a little worried, “What if they have the record?”

Carisi raised his eyebrows and smiled triumphantly, “Including or not, the current of injuries are out there, we know something goes wrong with the therapy.”

“Child Protect Service can help to sue the camp.” Stone added.

“And don’t forget to report the doctor and the camp to Medical Board.” Carisi’s tune mixed with some smugness, “If you get good luck, the kids in the camp will be dismissed. Then they’re all yours.”

Carisi clinked with Stone, then smirked at Gemma, “By the way, remember the terrors when you were on headline? I happen to know some journalists. It’s time for them to be on the headline.”

“Wow! Sonny, that’s…” Gemma frowned at him, “I never thought…”

“He is bad, right?” Sommers patted his shoulders and said to Gemma, “A dangerous guy. Don’t be obsessed with him, I know women love that kind of guy.”

Carisi shook his head and asked Gemma, “So, want some drink?”

Gemma shook her head, checking her phone, “Shawn will drop by to get me in minutes.”

Carisi nodded, “Why so hurry? He can join us.”

“Nah.” Gemma shook her head, “We are going to a restaurant with Eric to meet some friends.”

“What friends?” asked Stone.

“Some bankers? Do you know them?” Answered Gemma, “They are Eric’s friends. Anyway, I can get a big dinner tonight.”

“No idea.” Stone shook his head.

Sommers cut in, narrowing his eyes at Carisi and Gemma, “So who is this Shawn?”

“Gemma’s brother.” Answered Carisi immediately, he was afraid Sommers would say something embarrassed. He turned around to help Gemma put on the coat. Then her phone buzzed. Shawn’s name was on the screen. He passed the phone to Gemma. Gemma said bye to everyone then left.

“I get it.” Sommers smirked.

“Get what?”

“That’s why you didn’t jealous.” Sommers whispered into Carisi’s ears.

Carisi rolled his eyeballs, “Shut up.”

“Hey, you said she went to Yale, right?” Sommers remembered something, frowning, “Why is she so…”

“Raw? Naïve?” Carisi looked at him, then asked the bartender to refill, “She was sheltered too much.”

“No wonder Chief doesn’t want her to be a cop.” Sommers jumped into conclusion.

Stone agreed, “And you are a little overprotective to her.”

Carisi smiled and slightly shook his head, he adjusted his position and cleared his throat while trying to figure out how to answer Stone.

“Because she is your partner, right?” Stone continued.

Stone’s words made Carisi’s heart sink down. He restored calm and the red on his neck was fading away. He stared at Stone. He couldn’t tell it’s hostility or just a reminder to him. There was something that Carisi couldn’t recognize from Stone’s face.

 

===============================================================================

 

**[The Medical Camp]**

Every time Gemma and Fin came to the camp, they felt uncomfortable. The place was surrounded by woods and it turned a hospital into a building. Gemma always felt that she got panic when she came in the gate. She frowned at Fin, “It’s like mental house. Are we in Arkham? If so, I think we should leave before seeing a clown.”

“Calm down.” Fin smiled, “No one would cut you head off. Today is much better than before.”

After Bonnie Watson pressed a charge against Dr. Justin Barney and filed a complaint to Medical Board, the camp had to be closed temporarily and Dr. Barney was suspended his physician license under the pressure of the media and children's rights groups. The parents came to get their children home. Gemma and Fin walked through the crowd and met Dr. Barney.

When Fin and Dr. Barney humiliated each other in the middle of hall, Gemma stopped several kids who were hurrying away with their parents.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?”

As long as Gemma asked the above question, the parents dragged their kids away when they heard Gemma was a cop. Several kids seemed to want to say something to her, but they had to leave as their parents blamed them. Taking a deep breath, Gemma looked around and was attracted by a blonde girl. Her hair was so long and so shining and bright. It’s beautiful, Gemma thought. Then she stepped close to her, but her mother saw Gemma. She whispered to her daughter and they were ready to leave. At the moment the girl turned around, Gemma reached out and pulled some of her hair down.

“Ouch!” The girl screamed and left with her mother angrily.

Then Gemma hid in a corner and put the hair in the ziploc. She came out and went to upstairs. She pulled more than one kids’ hair down on the way and finally found the bathroom. She wore gloves and collected hair on the sinks and in the tubes, then back to the hall and asked Fin to leave with her.

 

**[Crime Lab]**

“Honestly, I was terrified when Gemma told me to test all the samples. Fortunately, you didn’t ask me to match the DNA with each other.” ME smiled and handed the test files to Gemma, “I don’t need to explain to you, you can read by yourself.”

“Hey, I am still here.” Fin frowned and protested, “Do we get something useful.”

“Yes.” ME nodded, with an apology, “Hair drug testing, we can find drug abuse within 90 days through testing hair. The results are admitted by Federal and States courts. From the samples collected by Gemma, three of them can be tested and we all traced drugs in hair.” ME held a test card in the air, pointing to the red mark, “See, the red color means the drug test is positive.”

“Within 90 days?” asked Fin, “You mean…”

“The hair testing shows long-term patterns of drug use.” Answered Gemma.

Fin’s face became blue, “The doctors drugged those kids at least for three months.”

Gemma quickly read through the report and said, “They are sedative and hormones.” Gemma held a breath, “Oh my God, they are the same kind of drug in Moody’s case.”

“Your first case, the mayor’s son?” Fin frowned.

ME nodded, “I noticed that. Any more information to share? Because even they are the same drug, it doesn’t mean Massive Biology has something to do with it.”

Gemma explained, “Massive Biology is a shareholder of the clinic which operates the medical camp. The drugs in Moody’s case, Massive Biology said Moody’s company stole their drug to sell. Last time, my brother Shawn told me that the head of security of Massive Biology committed suicide.”

“Too bad Munch wasn’t here.” Fin shook his head, “Massive Biology said Moody or his guy stole the drug, which means even there’s something, they cut the connection with Moody. Moody was abandoned by Massive Biology.”

“But he was set free on the court.” Answered Gemma.

Fin watched Gemma, said patiently, “It always happens. It can’t prove anything.”

“Fin is right.” ME agreed, “There are thousands of talented people work in Massive Biology. It contributes every step of the way in bio-tech development in recent decade. Even in our field, we owe a lot to the company. Massive Biology is a giant monster. It’s not easy to access.”

Fin changed the subject, “Back to our case, so, what about the drug, I guess it’s illegal.”

“And on the forbidden list.” Added ME.

“And to teenagers.” Gemma pointed out immediately.

Fin nodded, looking at them with smile, “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Dr. Barney is dead.”

“I wouldn’t be that positive.” ME shook her head, “You can’t use the test results as evidence. The way you collect the evidence, you didn’t follow the protocols.”

Fin sighed and shrugged, “Then, what are we here for?”

“But it’s enough for a warrant.” Gemma raised her eyebrows.

ME nodded, pointing to the computer, “I have an extra gift for you two. I run DNA results of the three samples, for curiosity of course. One of them has record in child protective services. TARU told me that she is now in a foster family. You can talk to her.”

Gemma frowned with a difficult look, “Their parents didn’t allow me to talk to their children in the camp. How we talk to them now?”

“Foster family? We can scare the hell out of them.” Answered Fin, “Let’s go.”

 

===============================================================================

 

**[NYPD]**

It’s lunch time, Carisi came from outside and joined squad for pizza. He patted Fin’s shoulder and took a piece of pizza, smiled, “Long time no see.”

“I’m back for three days.” Answered Fin, “What are you doing recently?”

“We help Stone prepare the Marco’s case.” Carisi drank coke, “Stone offered them a deal, but Macro’s father was crazy. He insisted a plea of insanity.”

“He believes his son is innocent.” Sommers stared, “Can you believe that? His son wanted to kill him, too. He didn’t care. NUTS!”

Rollins sneered, “Now it’s all the mother’s fault. I want to know what Trista would say if she’s alive.”

Carisi shook his head, “Danilo still remember his vow on his wedding, but now he broke his word to save his son. He said if Trista knew, she would understand him and forgive him. The son killed the mother, the husband tried to cover his wife’s death for his son. Trista was betrayed by her husband and her son, her closest two. I would never let Marco walk away with murder.”

“Hey, you are not the one to make a vow to Trista. And the husband didn’t break his word.” Said Fin, in a sarcastic way, “Until death do us apart. Now they are apart by Trista’s death. He can do what he wants.”

“Then what’s the vow for?” Carisi frowned and sighed.

Rollins shrugged, “As long as they are honest when they make a vow, I am OK with it.”

Carisi shook his head and didn’t answer. He bent his head and bite the pizza. Then he asked, “Where is Gemma?”

“You didn’t know?” Fin surprised, “I think she is seeing someone.”

Carisi was frozen.

“Wow,” Rollins raised her eyebrows, “Who is this guy?”

“Some rich guy on wall street.” Fin thought for a while, “I’ve seen him. Young, rich and handsome. Gemma told me that he is a brother of Eric’s friend. The guy gave me a box of café beans. The best kind I’ve ever tasted.”

The pizza in Carisi’s hand suddenly became tasteless. He tossed it aside.

“Come on, Fin, a box of beans?” Rollins rolled her eyeballs.

“Your AL didn’t offer me a free examine.” Fin laughed, “Anyway, I think the guy is obsessed with Gemma. Since we are back from the field work, the guy invites her to the Leaf’s every noon.”

“Wow, the Leaf’s.” Rollins sighed at Sommers, “The most expensive restaurant in our neighborhood.”

Sommers gazed into Carisi, then asked, “How long have they seen each other?”

“Less than a month, I guess.”

Carisi felt his heart was twitched. He bite his lower lip and stood up, took some napkin to wipe his hand.

“You’ve done?” Fin looked up at him, “Where are you going?”

“I don’t want to eat this.” Answered Carisi without raising his head, “I am gonna go downstairs to get something else.” He had to rush out because he knew, the next moment, he couldn’t hide the sadness on his face any more.

 

**[The Leaf’s]**

Through the large and clean landing windows of the Leaf’s, Carisi didn’t found Gemma, but he saw Gemma’s coat on a chair. A guy in a fancy suit was sitting down at the table. He elegantly took the knife and forks to cut the steak. Their lunch date was in the middle. He was waiting Gemma to come back.

Carisi entered the Leaf’s and walked straight to the man, then stood in front of him and glanced Gemma’s plates. He stared up at him and pointed to the plates, “Do you know she hates broccoli?” He tapped the glass with his fingers and said, “And she didn’t drink juice.”

The guy put the knife down and wiped his mouth with the napkin, frowned, “Excuse me, but who are you?”

“Sonny!” Gemma came back with a big smile. She introduced Carisi to the guy, “This is Detective Dominick Carisi, he is…”

“Your partner.” The guy nodded and stood up, “Karl von Falkenhausen. Gemma told me a lot about you.” He stretched out his hand. Carisi reluctantly shook his hand with him.

“Nice suit!” Falkenhausen smiled at him, “Where did you get it?”

Gemma was the first to answer, “Caprizio, lives two blocks from Carisi’s house on Staten Island.”

Both Carisi and Falkenhausen frowned at her at the same time.

“What?” Gemma laughed, “I like Sonny’s outfit and asked him, then remember it.”

Carisi had to be polite to ask about Falkenhausen’s suit.

“Giorgio Armani.” Falkenhausen shrugged, “Boring, huh? Please, join us. We can have dinner together.”

“Why are you here, Sonny?” Gemma asked, “Come on, you haven’t meet Karl. I bet you guys will become friends.”

Neither did Carisi want to eat with them nor made friends with Falkenhausen. When hearing Gemma’s question, he suddenly realized he shouldn’t be here. Gemma was just his working partner, he had no rights to stop her dating anyone. He had no position to stand in her way of getting a lover or a husband. What was he doing? They were the lovely couple in other people’s eyes. Carisi bite his lower lip and felt he was so ridiculous because he couldn’t find a proper place for himself between Gemma and Falkenhausen.

“Hey, Sonny?” Gemma noticed his strange expression, “Is there something wrong?”

Finally, he managed to refuse with a plausible excuse before Gemma sat down, “Fin is looking for you.”

Gemma’s face became serious and she turned around to Falkenhausen, “I have to go. It’s about the case. I am sorry, Karl.”

“OK.” Falkenhausen looked around and asked the waiter to come, then said, “Hey, babe, take a dessert with you. You barely eat anything.”

“I can get a hotdog outside.” Gemma shook her head, “I am sorry, I must leave.”

Falkenhausen hugged Gemma and handed her a bunch of roses, smiling, “Don’t forget this. Miss you, babe.” He pressed a light kiss on Gemma’s lips.

Carisi looked away and felt the color of the roses in Gemma’s arms was too bright to stare.

Carisi followed Gemma to the road, they are waiting for the signal lights. Gemma smiled at Carisi, “You saved my day. I hate the pepper steak in the Leaf’s. It tastes weird.”

Carisi didn’t smile, “He hugged you and kissed you?”

Gemma nodded.

Carisi gazed into Gemma’s face. The guy did what he wanted to do to her for a long time without any difficult. The guy didn’t have to struggle or hesitate, he just stood there and he could embrace and kiss her.

“So you two are serious?” Carisi tried to ask in a casual way.

Gemma narrowed her eyes and thought for a while, “I guess so. He is polite, patient, and he loves kids. He went to Harvard business school, so smart. My parents and brothers like him, so likable. A perfect guy, anyway.” Gemma smiled with a naughty look, “Of course, filthy rich. Husband and father material.”

As she talked about Falkenhause, Carisi’s heart was seized by pain. He was so upset that had to gasp like drown people. He protected her with a great care and constricted his feelings. He thought maybe it’s enough for him to have her around, but until now, he realized that Gemma would meet another guy and have future with others. The future that he was too afraid to picture. Carisi watched Gemma, her smile was shining under the sunlight. He would miss her. He would lost her. He wanted to tell Gemma all about his feelings and affection. He yearned to hold her, to kiss her and to have her stay, stay with him. “Gemma.” His throat tightened up.

Gemma looked up and found Carisi’s face was pale. She became nervous, “Sonny, are you all right?”

“I…I…” Carisi hesitated. His heart was beating so fast. He didn’t know what to do.

“Sonny, You look terrible.” Gemma’s voice sounded worried.

Suddenly, a warm and soft thing was on Carisi’s cheek. It was Gemma’s hand. Carisi shut his eyes and gave a deep breath. Her hand provided him some shred of comfort.

“I can get some pills for you.” Said Gemma, softly.

“Don’t go.” Answered Carisi, in a weak voice, “Stay with me.” His brows contracted. His face rubbed against her palm to feel her warmth, which seemed to be his only way to make sure Gemma was by his side.

“Sonny, you are sick.” Gemma looked around, then frowned at him, “How are you feeling? I can send you to hospital.”

Watching Gemma’s concerning face, she was not ready for this, Carisi told himself. It would be too selfish if he left the problem to her, especially when everything just came back in line. Carisi stopped her and said, “Go back to Fin. I am fine. It’s just…the pizza.”

Gemma was still stood in front of him. Carisi had to be tough to her, “Go!”

Carisi looked at her disappearing from his eyesight. The warmth and feelings of her touch was still lingering on his face. He knew he missed the chance but he didn’t regret it.

_Love is patient. [Bible, Corinthians 13:4]_


	12. Chapter 12

**[Prison]**

As walking through the corridor between prisons, Macro looked around and shuffled off to the door. The male C.O.s behind him shoved him and demanded to hurry up. Macro turned around and spared him a furious look. Macro was here for two weeks, but this guard was a strange face to him and people called him Fin. He was so annoying, Macro thought. He turned back and kept walking. Then he heard an argument.

Marco’s head turned to the direction of the sound. He was surprised by what he saw and couldn’t help stopping. A man in orange jumpsuit with a glossy hair was sitting in the chair and his finger was pointing to the tip of a detective’s nose. At the opposite end of the table, the detective stood and seemed that he could do nothing with the guy in front of his eye. The whole situation was rather stupid, it felt like the prisoner controlled everything meanwhile the detective was helpless.

“You are wasting your time, detective. I can get a good deal with the location of the dead body.”

The prisoner had a ridiculous accent. Macro chuckled.

“Hey, son! What are you looking at?”

The weird accent sounded deep and calm, with a little bit pissed.

The smile on Macro’s face was disappeared, he looked up and found the man in orange lifted his chin and scornfully squinted at Macro with ice blue eyes. The prisoner leaned against the back of the chair with one leg put on the other lap. He was arrogant and commanding, more like a king other than a prisoner. As Macro’s eyes met the prisoner’s, the murderess and coldness on the prisoner face gave Macro a shiver. He couldn’t looked at the prisoner. His eyes moved to the detective who was turning around. Macro recognized him, it was detective Sommers.

“Keep walking!” Fin roared.

Macro was scared and picked the pace up to the door. Then Fin turned around and nodded to Sommers and the prisoner.

“Do you think he bought it?” asked the prisoner in orange.

“He’s just a kid. And you--” Sommers smiled at him, “Wow, you are freaking me out, Sonny. Or should I call you ‘the Godfather’?”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

As a new and weak guy in prison, Macro was bullied by other prisoners. They laughed at his pale skin and poor English, getting every chance to curse and push him. For two weeks, Macro already learned to be low key. He knew the good place in the dinner hall belonged to others. The dark and dirty corner was a safe place to stay. But today, the corner wasn’t safe anymore. A big guy came to Macro and asked him to fuck off.

“Did you hear me?” The big guy yelled at him.

Before Macro stood up, the big guy dragged him up from the seat and took his food down with one blow. Macro looked up and tried to find the guards. But all he could see was that Fin stood on the other side and pretend he didn’t see anything.

“What?” The big guy bent over and found Macro’s intent, “Call daddy for help? You pussy!” The guy kicked Macro. The pain made Macro curl up on the ground. As soon as the big guy lifted his fist, a cold voice came to them.

“Max, I want this guy.”

The big guy stopped and stepped back.

It’s THE ridiculous accent. Macro raised his head and found the prisoner with a weird accent he met before was sitting ahead of them.

Carisi didn’t looked at them but still ate the beans, then drank the cola, said, “Any problem, Max?”

“All yours, sir.” Max left with his plates.

Macro picked himself up from the ground, “Thank…”

Before he finished, Carisi threw a hamburger at Macro’s feet, then said without looking at him, “You owe me one.”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

The prisoners were wandering in the yard. Macro looked around and tried to find the guy with ice blue eyes who helped him in the dinner hall. The guy was standing in the shadow and looked bored. Marco peeked that the guard, Fin, walked close to the guy and secretly handed him something. As soon as Fin left, Macro quickly came toward to the guy, “Sir, May I call you sir?”

Carisi cast a sideways glance at Macro, “Italiano?”

“Sì.” Answered Macro, excitedly, “Come lo sai?”

Carisi wore half smile, “I have my own source.” The guy passed Macro a cigar which obviously the things given by Fin. Carisi said, “Call me DC. I heard about you, son. Murder?”

Macro seemed a little guilty then became back to normal very soon, “Yes.”

“That’s bold.” Carisi nodded to him, “Some woman?”

Macro was shocked, “How do you know?”

“The way you looked at detective Sommers that day,” Carisi narrowed his eyes, “You seemed to know each other. He is a detective from Queens SVU, you tell me.”

“But he met you, too.” Answered Macro, “Did you also kill some woman?”

Carisi could tell Macro was looking for some fierce sense of identity. Carisi sneered, “Don’t use your own way to judge me. I won’t do that stupid things, let’s just use the words ‘collateral damage’.”

“I am sorry, DC.” Macro explained in a feverish way, “It’s just…”

“Your first time?” Carisi gazed into his eyes, “That’s different from other things, isn’t it? Being a good kid and putting up with the blame and unrealistic expectation for a long time, the anger, the suffering, it felt free when you released them out.”

“Oh my God.” Macro took a deep breath and looked down at his hands, he remembered the feelings when he killed his mother, “I was free at that time. No one would get in my way.” Then he looked up and found the walls and guards, his voice was down, “But I am in prison now.”

“Want to be free again?” Carisi whispered in his ears, “Work for me.”

Macro’s face flashed a suspicious look.

“Tomorrow night, you will know how powerful I am.”

 

**[\\\\\\]**

The next night, Macro was pushed into another cell. The guard just told him it’s a cell ex-change, but didn’t say any more about it. The next moment, Macro found he was ex-changed to DC’s cell. Carisi laid on the bottom bunk, humming the song _Bella ciao._ Macro could see lot of blood on the ground and on DC’s clothes.

“What happened here?” Macro was terrified.

Carisi answered idly, “I want a new roommate and you are the chosen one. Ciao, Max.” Carisi waved his hand to the cell door, smiling. The blood was dripping down from his palm.

Macro never thought the man in front of his eyes was a really a cold blood killer. The guards didn’t punish DC but change a new roommate for him. The new roommate, of course, Macro himself, was the one DC wanted. Not to mention DC must have some inside guys in the prison, the guards, the prisoners, or maybe some cops.

“You are a big gun.” Macro jumped to a solid conclusion.

“Guilty.” Carisi raised his eyebrows at Macro, “Honestly, this prison is kind of some break room for me. When I need to cool down, I am here and enjoy three months, tops. Then get out of here to rule my world.”

“You want me to be your guys.” Macro sat on the bed and felt unbelievable. He was scared meanwhile a little exciting for the hope of getting free.

“Yes.” Carisi wrapped around Macro’s shoulders and squeezed his face with blood hand, “Be a man. Tell me what you did, let’s see what we can do.”

Macro told Carisi that his parents drove him crazy. They came to New York and knew he was bad in study, then asked him to go back to Italy with them. But he has other plan. He killed his mother.

“You mean you plan to kill your mother?” asked Carisi.

Macro nodded, “Not just my mother, my father, Trista and Danilo. When they came to US, I know they wouldn’t let me go. I don’t want to be with them. I don’t want to go back to Italy. I planned to kill them both here and fly back to Italy, then sell my father’s company to get the money!”

“What’s your plan, exactly?” said Carisi in a causal way, “The first killing is not that easy to do.”

“I am not a sissy!” Macro crazily gazed at Carisi’s face, “Don’t look me down, DC, I can do better than anyone you knew. I booked a remote motel which has a wuss owner without many safety cameras, then bought a big suitcase. I asked GG to book a room under her name, and stayed there for good timing. As long as my parents died, no one would know I actually lived there when my parents were in the motel. But my mother’s body came back! How did she come back! That’s unfair! That ruined everything! Stupid woman, she ruined everything of mine whenever she was alive or dead!” Macro kicked the table wildly.

“Who is this GG? Some friend?” Carisi wanted to know whether GG committed murder or not. Besides, he noticed that when Macro mentioned GG, he didn’t use the word “Girlfriend”.

“A stupid woman I slept with.” When Macro talked about GG, he didn’t show any care to her.

“Girlfriend?” Carisi narrowed his eyes.

A weird smile came to Macro’s face, “You loved someone? You said you wanted a deal for the location of dead body. Did you kill her?”

Macro and Carisi looked at each other. Carisi found some smugness in Macro’s eyes. He realized he accidentally exposed himself to Macro. He must retain control over the situation. _But why Macro was so sensitive to this? Carisi thought._ He answered, “What do you think the reason for ‘collateral damage’. I did as what you did.”

“No, we are different. I hated my parents. They broke me and Elisa up and sent me to US.” Macro became furious, “I made the plan to kill them for a long time.”

“This Elisa, you must love her very much.” Answered Carisi, lightly.

“Did you love someone?” Macro’s voice was soft, “Someone who is far away from you. Someone you can’t stop loving and thinking. Someone you are willing to swallow all pain to protect her and make her happy.”

Carisi looked up around the cell for a long time. The dim light flickered. Somehow he began to think about Gemma. _What was Gemma doing? Was she thinking of him, too? Would she worry him if she knew he was undercover?_ Carisi gave a deep sigh, maybe she was dating with the guy named Falkenhausen. Then he said, “So, this is all about her.”

“Yes, I love Elisa. We love each other for years.” Macro began to cry, “She loves me, the real me. But she’s in Italy. Every time she called me, she cried and begged me to come back. I think I can kill my parents and sell the company, then get the money to go with Elisa. She is pregnant. I want to be with her, forever. I love her, unlike you, I would never hurt her!”

“That’s touching.” Carisi stood up and sounded cold.

Then Fin, Sommers, and the big guy named Max came to the cell.

“What?” Macro looked up and confused, he looked at Carisi, “What happened, DC?”

Carisi pulled the wireless from clothes and stood up straight, then answered, “Allow me to introduce myself, AGAIN. Dominick Carisi Jr., DC, of course. I am the detective from Manhattan SUV, who is in charge of Trista’s case. These guys, they are all cops.”

After Sommers and Max took Macro away, Fin turned around and found Carisi seemed a little bit upset. Fin asked, “That Elisa thing, made you remember someone, right?”

Carisi shook his head then answered, “Gemma and I…”

“I didn’t say it’s Gemma.” Fin frowned at him.

Carisi’s heart sank down, he opened his mouth and tried to fix it up.

Before he spoke anything, Fin continued, “You have exes, but when Macro talked about someone you can’t get, Gemma was the first one came to your mind?”

“It came out wrong, Fin. It’s not Gemma…it’s…”

“Yeah, I get it. It was just a slip of tongue.” Fin cut him off, “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

**[Interrogation Room]**

Carisi and Stone was sitting in the interrogation room and watching GG to talk about her love for Macro. Carisi and Stone rolled their eyeballs and finally had enough with her love story and her alibi for Macro.

Stone shushed her and said, “So, Miss Smith, you decided to testify that Macro was with you when his mother died?”

“It’s not my decision.” Answered GG, “It’s the fact. And call me GG, because all my friends do.”

“I am not your friend.” Stone smiled in a sarcastic way.

Carisi stood on the desk, then asked, “So GG huh? You said Macro loves you.”

“Of course.” Said GG, proudly, “I am everything to him.”

“Really?” Carisi narrowed his eyes, “As far as I know, you two might have different opinions on this.”

“You know nothing.” GG rolled her eyeballs at Carisi, “You two must be single, right? You never love someone with your whole heart, right? Never meet true love? You have no idea how crazy a man can be when he meets his true love. I am Macro’s true love. Get a girl to feel true love, detectives.”

“I am not a detective, I am…” Stone corrected her.

GG rolled her eyeballs and cut him off, “I don’t care, you just a pathetic man that no one loves you.”

“Ouch! That hurts!” Carisi frowned and turned down the corners of his mouth, “So as the bachelors’ revenge--” Carisi winked at Stone.

“—we highly recommend you to listen to this.” Stone turned on the recorder.

It was the record of Macro’s conversation with Carisi in the prison. It’s the piece about Elisa.

As GG heard what Macro said, she became hysterical. She desperately denied and couldn’t believe Macro’s words. When she heard Macro would took money and leave away with Elisa, she totally broke down, she cried, “I never know this Elisa. Macro never told me about her. Macro said he would went away with ME. He said as long as he got rid of his parents, we will take the money to some place that no one knows us.”

“So you know his plan to kill her parents.” Asked Carisi.

GG explained, “He asked me to book a room and buy a big suitcase. He just said he had a plan to get rid of his parents. I didn’t know it was murder! I was scared when I knew his mother’s body was found in the suitcase.”

Carisi narrowed his eyes, “Do you realized you just admitted to being an accessory after the fact.”

Tears was streaming down on her face, “I don’t want to go to prison.”

Carisi raised his eyebrows, “Especially when knowing that Elisa is Macro’s true love and she gets pregnant, she’s everything to Macro, right? I am sorry, GG, you are sacrificed by Macro’s “true love” for Elisa.”

“NO!” GG cried so loud.

“Tell us, was Macro with you when his mother died?” asked Carisi.

Stone added, “If you lie, it means you commit concealment, then prison is waiting for you.”

“No, since his parents came, he didn’t want me to meet them, he barely stay with me. When his mother died, I didn’t know where he was.” Answered GG.

Carisi shook his head, “He didn’t want you to meet his parents? And you called it ‘true love’?”

“So, Miss Smith, thank you for cooperation.” Stone stood up, “Get a lawyer for yourself. I promise to offer a good deal.”

Carisi and Stone came out of the interrogation room.

Benson nodded to them, “Good job, Macro’s confession and GG’s testimony? We got a premeditated murder. The plea of insanity, go to hell, we nail Macro!”


	13. Chapter 13

**[Medical Camp]**

Fin and Gemma took a team to the camp. Obviously Doctor Barney thought his generous compensation to Kevin would settle all the problems, not to mention he paid hush money to other parents. So when Fin showed him the warrant, Doctor Barney felt unbelievable and furious.

“You need a better cleaning guy!” Fin came into his office and looking through his documents.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Before Barney grabbed the documents back, he heard hurried footsteps from the other side of the hallway. He rushed to outside and found a team went downstairs. Barney ran after them and yelled to stop. The members of the team entered into different room. Then the whole floor suddenly got dim.

“What the hell.” Barney cursed. It seemed that the electricity was cut off. He vaguely saw a guy slipping into the therapy room. Barney could felt that his hair on the back of his neck stood up. When he got into the therapy room, he found the guy stood in front of medical equipment. It’s actually a young female police in NYPD suit without weapon, wearing rubber gloves.

Barney met her before. He roared to her, “Get out! Detective Dodds!”

Gemma tentatively walked to the other side. She stared at him and seemed a little frightened, “It’s OK, Dr. Barney, I am just a lab guy.”

“Nice try! Put that bottle down!” said Barney, grinding his teeth, then he took a scalpel waiving around to her.

Gemma had to give up the medicine found on the operation bench.

“Fuck off!” Barney yelled, hopping in to the bench and checked the medicine.

Gemma slipped away to the other side, pulled a wire from dark corner, quietly but quickly went around to Barney’s back, then sent the wire with all her force into the skin of Barney’s neck. Then she took out the gun and stepped back to aim Barney.

It’s so painful! Barney growled and tried to turn around to find the person who shocked him, but shivering like leaves in the wind, then he fell on the ground.

Looking at him lying on the ground, Gemma gasped, put her gun down, then smiled at him, “Hey, I am also a cop! Now you know how the kids felt.”

Then Fin’s nervous voice came in, “Are you OK?”

Gemma turned around and found Fin standing at the door. Fin looked over them and sounded a little worried, “What happened?”

Gemma answered with an innocent face, shrugging, “He attacked me.”

Fin nodded, “Any safety camera?”

“We cut off the line.”

“Good!” Fin asked others to lifted Barney out of the room, then he said to Gemma, “Let’s go.”

Following the team through the hall, Fin said in a low voice, “If anyone asks, I am with you.”

Gemma turned her head to Fin and felt a little surprised, then she smiled at him.

Fin casted a glance over her, chilling, “Stop smiling like that, it’s creepy.”

“Awww, Fin,” Gemma said with a little smugness, “You love me.”

Fin answered with a disgusting look, “That’s too much. Just leave me alone. I’ve fed enough with your crying for IAB. I bet you cried for that department more than you did for your boyfriends. That’s ridiculous.”

 

**[Stone’s office]**

Stone sat on a corner of desk, looking at the board. There were mountains of files on it. He looked rather tired and his voice was a little hoarse.

Gemma was eating take-out and staring at Stone. She frowned, “Are you sure you didn’t want to get some food?”

Stone turned around and smiled at her, “Hunger keeps me sanity. How is the food? It’s a new restaurant. I guess you will like the noodle.”

“Since no one asks,” Fin raised his eyebrows, “I like the soup.”

Stone smiled and slightly shook his head, “So, Serge, do you like…”

Fin cut him off, smiling, “Relax, counselor. We can continued our case.”

“OK.” Stone nodded and turned around to the board, “Now we have three girls who have rape kit. The test results are all positive. They ID the guys who raped them.”

“The rapists are the boys in the medical camp.” Fin winkled his nose, “Can you believe it. That’s twisted.”

Gemma shook her head, “That’s unfair, Fin. They’re all drugged for a long time. We all know they were in an isolated place, they took drugs and electric shocked, besides they’re kids. They just did what the creepy doctor told them to. It’s like some kind of Milgram experiment. All the kids need mental therapists other than punishments.”

“Mental therapists?” Fin frowned at Gemma, “Are you sure? After all these, I bet they would get PTSD when they hear the words ‘mental therapists’.”

“I agree with Gemma.” Stone nodded, “DA’s office is still considering how to deal with the kids who committed rape. They’re both victims and abusers. Doctor Barney is our top target.”

“Malpractice.” Gemma raised her eyebrows, “We use the reason to close the camp. Barney will took it as defense. He will lost his license, pay a lot of money and end of the story.”

Stone narrowed his eyes to the photo of Barney and clicked his teeth together, “Barney should take the full responsibility.”

“How?” asked Fin, “Barney is a valuable assets to Massive Biology Group who has the dream team of lawyer. Probation tops.”

Before Stone answered, someone was knocking the door. Then the door opened, it was Carisi with bunch of files. Carisi was a little surprised, “Wow, it’s so late, you guys are still here.”

“You, too.” Answered Stone, he stood up and walked to Carisi and got the files.

Carisi said, “The written record when Macro was in prison. I reviewed all of them according with the tape recording and got notarized. I think we still need expert witness in case the defense lawyer challenges the voiceprint.”

“Maybe it’s a little bit too much, but I’ll think about it.” Stone patted Carisi’s shoulder, “Thank you. Go home and take a rest.”

“Nah, it’s OK.” Carisi took a deep breath, “You have so many cases. I just did…”

“listen to you two, get a room.” Gemma frowned. Fin laughed so loud.

Carisi slightly shook his head to them and turned around to leave. Fin stopped him, “Hey Carisi, Assassin's Creed on Sunday?”

“Nah.” Answered Carisi, “Sunday is my nana’s birthday, my family will throw a party.”

“Really?” Gemma became excited, “Can I go to the party?”

Carisi didn’t expect she would ask for that. He didn’t know what to say. It’s his family party but it’s Gemma who wanted to come.

Gemma begged, “Please! You promised to cook Italian food if I behave myself. I did everything by book and Fin can prove it. It’s been months since the last time I had Italian food.”

“Yeah, she earns it.” Fin affirmed.

Carisi glanced over at Gemma, then nodded, “Okay.”

 

**[Carisi’s Family House]**

When Carisi bought some beers and came back with his father, he felt kind of regret to take Gemma to his nana birthday party. Now Gemma was sitting with nana, talking and laughing. All other members, including Carisi’s sisters, nieces and Carisi’s Ma, were watching them both.

“What are you looking at?” Carisi took the beers to the table.

Carisi’s Ma turned around as she heard Carisi’s voice, “Sonny, you said Miss Dodds is your partner. You mean the working partner, not that kind of partner, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Carisi confused.

Mrs. Carisi watched Gemma and asked Carisi, “Then why she keeps telling nana that she has your kids?”

“What?” Carisi surprised and frowned. He walked quickly around the table, then he heard Bella said, “Yeah, you two got married two years ago and have five kids. You spent honeymoon in Florence where you got your first kid. God, her math is terrible. She said she went to Yale. The Yale we all know?”

“Luckily, nana was old and a little confused.” Mrs. Carisi shook her head and chopped food.

“By the way, Uncle Sonny,” Carisi’s niece laughed, “you have twin daughters.”

“Jesus.” Carisi tried to went forward to stop Gemma, but Mrs. Carisi blocked him and said, “I am kind of curious about your marriage.”

“Ma!” Carisi protested, “We didn’t married. Gemma is not my wife.”

Then Carisi heard what Gemma said to nana, “I am pregnant. It’s been three months.”

Carisi frowned heavily and stared at Gemma, but other women of Carisi’s family had to choke back laughs. Carisi spared a furious look to them.

Nana looked over at Gemma, at last, her eyes rested on Gemma’s flat stomach, said with rattling breath, “It’s a little smaller than ordinary.”

Thinking for a little while, Gemma explained, “Because Sonny has affair with another woman, He didn’t want to touch me or kiss me for half a year. I am so sad. I don’t want to eat or drink. I think that’s bad for our baby.”

“Wow,” Bella raised her eyebrows, “you didn’t touch her for half a year and she got three months pregnancy? She really need think this through.”

“OK, that’s enough.” Carisi can’t heard anymore. He stepped quickly to Gemma and nana. As Carisi grabbed Gemma’s arm, Nana looked up at him, “Sonny, why are you cheating on your wife?”

“I don’t cheat on her.” Carisi shook his head, “No, I mean we didn’t….no, she is not…”

Before Carisi found a better way to explained, nana became angry, “For god sake, Sonny, she is your wife and carrying your baby. You should look after her.”

“Nana, that’s a mistake.” Carisi helped nana sat back on the sofa, “Gemma is not my wife.”

“Are you two divorced?” Nana’s voice was so sad, “God, Dominik, that’s not how we taught you.”

“No, no, no.” Carisi denied, he sat in front of nana and hold her hands, said gently, “Nana, I don’t cheat on her and we didn’t divorced. I was raised as a Catholic and I would never do that. My wife…” Carisi bite his lower lip and cast an angry look in Gemma, then had to continue the crazy story made up by her, “I am busy recently. That’s all my fault. I will take good care of her.”

“That’s my boy.” Nana stroke Carisi’s face, “Now kiss your poor wife. She is looking at you for a long time.”

Hearing what Nana said, Gemma’s eyes were suddenly over bright with slyness. She pounced upon Carisi and wrapped her arms around Carisi’s neck, trying to kiss Carisi. Carisi averted his face to avoid Gemma’s kiss. He leaned back and watched Gemma seriously, “Gemma, it’s not funny, not at all.”

“Really?” Gemma raised her eyebrows, “Nana is looking at us.”

“You are not allowed to access to my family anymore.” Carisi stared at her.

“Too late, nana has invited me already.” Gemma smiled with smugness, “Next time, I will give birth to triplets for you. You need to save money for our kids’ university, husband.”

“Why are you doing this?” Carisi frowned at her with a little bit anger.

“I said I am your partner, nana thought it’s a new way to call wife. And she likes me, I want to make her happy.”

“You don’t have to make up story. Just keep in silence…”

Then nana yelled at Carisi, “Dominick Carisi Jr., kiss your wife, now!”

The next thing Carisi realized that Gemma’s lips pressed on his. They were so soft and sweet, Carisi’s heart was melt down. He imagined the kiss for many times, but when it really happened, he started to feel sad and depressed. He knew it’s just a joke but still worried it would end too early. Finally, he decided to hold Gemma into his arms with all his courage, then opened his mouth to turn her light kiss into a deep and long one. It was such a sudden moment that Carisi was eager for so long and enjoyed so much. He neither knew how to end it nor wanted to end it. In the end, their kiss was interrupted by nana’s words, “You two love birds.”

Carisi’s face was blushed. His mind was getting back to the earth. He looked away to hide his smile and still went over the kiss, then worried Gemma might feel embarrassed. At that moment, he heard Gemma’s question.

“Still jealous of Falkenhausen?”

Carisi surprised and looked up. As his eyes met Gemma’s, he found Gemma smirked. He froze, he never expect Gemma knew his thoughts. _Since when and how?_ Before Carisi answered, they heard Mrs. Carisi’s voice, “Dinner is ready!”

Nana smiled at them with satisfaction, then stood up to kiss Carisi and Gemma’s forehead, “That’s how husband loves his wife in our family.”

“Nana, I will be good husband of Carisi’s family.” Answered Carisi, lightly, holding Gemma tightly round the waist; Gemma snuggled up to his arms, they were like a real couple.

Nana nodded to Carisi, sighed, “Sonny, you are always my favorite kid.” She glanced over them then found something unusual, “God, where are your rings? Did you two lie to me?”

Then Carisi’s father passed by to grab beer and said to them in a threating way, “Today is nana’s birthday. If you two made nana cry, no food today, neither of you!”

Carisi and Gemma exchanged a panicky look and asked for help to others. Bella was ready to take off her ring but Mrs. Carisi stopped her, “Nana would thought you might get divorced. I’ve had enough with this show. Let’s finish it and have dinner.” She turned around and asked Carisi’s niece to take off the ring on her thumb and gave it to Carisi, then dig in Bella’s little kid’s toy box for a toy ring with a ridiculous big plastic diamond and gave it to Gemma.

Carisi took over the toy ring from his Ma and held Gemma’s left hand, he couldn’t believe that he was placing a ring on Gemma’s finger. Gemma looked up at him, her eyes were sparkling. Carisi smiled back at her with eyes full of tenderness, then bowed his head to press a sweet and gently kiss on Gemma’s lips.

“Nana, that’s my ring.” Gemma showed the toy ring to nana.

Nana looked closely to the ring, then looked up at Carisi and asked, “Sonny, did you rob the bank?”

“It’s…” Carisi shook his head and didn’t know how to explain.

Gemma smiled, “Sonny saved money for a long time to buy the ring.”

“Yes.” Carisi pressed Gemma against himself, watching into her eyes and kissing her forehead, “I will keep her as the apple of my eyes; hide her in the shadow of my wings.”

Gemma gazed into his face. A sweet smile broke on her lips and then she tip-toed to kiss on his cheek. Her phone buzzed. She took up the phone and walked into a corner.

Carisi stared at her with a smile for a long time until his niece came by and said with a disgusting look, “You two are so in character.”

Carisi was flushed, then he rolled his eyeballs at her, “We just want nana happy.”

“Get a room.”

“Mean, young lady,” Carisi throw a candy at his niece’s back, “Mean!”

Carisi’s Ma took the bread to the table and said to him in a low voice, “I don’t mind you marry her. But your kids would need extra money for summer school on math.”

“Ma!” Carisi shook his head, “She is my partner.”

“I didn’t see your principles when you kissed her.” Mrs. Carisi shrugged.

Gemma came back to Carisi. She looked a little disturbing. Carisi asked in a concerned voice, “What happened? Is there something wrong?”

“It’s Eric.” Gemma frowned, “He asked me to meet him right now. He sounded like very angry.”

“It must be some emergence. I can drove you to your Eric’s house.” Carisi walked to grab his coat.

“No, no, Sonny.” Gemma stopped him, “Today is nana’s birthday. She must expect to spend the day with her grandson. I don’t want to ruin her day. I love nana, I want her happy. Stay with her. I’ve called uber.”

Carisi hesitated, then answered, “OK. Let me walk you out.”

Gemma said goodbye to Carisi’s family and came out with Carisi. She stopped at the door, then took off the toy-ring and gave it back to Carisi, “I almost forget this. The little girl would cry if I took it away.”

Carisi looked down at the ring, “Do you know your name, your first name, Gemma, means diamond in Italian? I guess you would make the diamond shinning if I can find a real ring for you.”

“I stopped seeing Falkenhausen.” Said Gemma suddenly.

Carisi gave a little start when he heard Gemma’s words, then he answered, “Oh, Ok-ay.”

“Do you want to know why?” Gemma looked at his eyes.

Carisi looked away to avoid eye contact. He smiled a little, pretending he didn’t care it, then said, “Actually, it’s not my business, right?” He barely looked her in the eyes and worried he would not overcome the temptation to pour his heart out.

Gemma sunk in silence for a while, then answered with a little disappointment, “No, no.”

The car came. Gemma said goodbye to Carisi, then turned around to leave.

Carisi leaned against the wall, then bowed his head and took a deep sigh. He didn’t want Gemma to make any decision against her will because of him, which made him into a jerk as well as a coward who was afraid of taking the responsibility. The kisses, the hugs, he knew Gemma had feelings for him, too. He indulged into the joy before but how to continue down this road. Gemma could be reckless because she had him, but he couldn’t, he should be the reasonable and calm one. That’s all mixed up and painful.


	14. Chapter 14

**[Eric's Chamber]**

When Gemma opened the door of Eric’s chamber, the chair at the opposite of Eric’s desk was turned around, the man sitting on the chair opened his arms, a grin spread on his handsome face, “Gemma babe!”

“Falkenhausen?” Gemma surprised.

“Ouch, not Karl?” Falkenhausen frowned, “That hurts.”

“Why are you here?” Gemma asked Falkenhausen, but her eyes were looking at Eric.

Eric was blue. He took up a bunch of paper and asked harshly, “Why you try to get the off-shore information of Massive Biology Group?”

Gemma was shocked, then she turned to Falkenhausen and said furiously, “You sold me out? How could you sell me out?”

“Hello? You dumped me!” Falkenhausen explained, “So I guess you don’t have so-called spousal privilege anymore.”

“Excuse me?” answered Gemma with an unbelievable face, “Really? ‘Spousal privilege’? We just hanged out several times, there is no spousal privilege between us! Seriously, Harvard?”

“Business school.” Falkenhausen raised his eyebrows, then spread his hands to Eric, said in a low voice, “No spousal privilege, really?”

Eric waved his index finger of right hand, mouthed, “No.”

“All right.” Falkenhausen watched the ceiling for a few seconds, “Looks like I’ve made a mistake. But you dumped me, and I am not happy. So…” He shrugged.

“You are an adult, Falkenhausen!” Gemma yelled at him, “You just snitched on me to my brother like you are in kindergarten!”

“No, Gemma, basically, the information of off-shore company should be confidential because Massive Biology is not on the market.” Said Falkenhausen in a stern voice, “Even it is on the market, the information disclosure is also limited. Such information should not go to public. I am breaking the law, you should know that. And this is my way to protect myself.”

Eric asked, “How do you get the files?”

“We are one of the investors of Massive Biology, not the biggest one, but big enough to have some influence.” Falkenhausen smirked, “And the girl in the office of Cayman Island is kind of obsessed with me. So, piece of cake.”

“Hello...” Gemma stared at him.

“Should I remind you that you did the same thing to me.” Falkenhausen frowned at her, then smiled, “Don’t you think we really should marry to each other.”

“Then let you turn me in?” Gemma looked at him sideways, “Just like your ancestors working for Hitler when the people fought for allies in Second World War.”

“Hey! It's insulting!” Falkenhausen raised his voice, “Our four generations served Prussia. One of our members worked for KMT in China during Second World War. We are anti-fascist.”

“KMT, huh?” said Gemma in an ironic way, “Good call. Who rules China now?”

“Shut up, Gemma.” Eric rubbed his temples, “Show some respect.”

“Thank you!” Falkenhausen turned to Gemma and stared at her, “My family is clean.”

“Now I regret to let you two know each other.” Eric sighed, “Let’s go back to the files. So Gemma, promise me, you won't do that again.”

Gemma lifted her chin and watched Eric into his eyes, after a few second, she narrowed her eyes, “I do what?”

“Do I need to report to your superior?” said Eric, calmly.

“Try me!” Gemma returned the gaze at Eric.

Falkenhausen looked back and forth between Gemma and Eric, then said, “OK. I'm sensing a lot of hostility here.” He stood up, “Gotta go! Bye guys.” As he talked, he went out of the chamber and closed the door behind them.

Eric continued, “Gemma, stop investigating Massive Biology Group. I am not that naive to believe everything about Massive Biology is all legit, and I believe you have good reason to trace it. But you should know, you, even with your friends or colleagues, it’s still impossible to fight it.”

“So just let it go?” asked Gemma.

Eric took a deep breath, “I am quite sure you didn’t get any authority to investigate anything about Massive Biology. Don’t make me turn you in. As your brother, it broke my heart when I saw you crying because of the investigation from IAB. But if necessary, I will advise Chief to discharge you.”

“That’s called abuse of power.” Gemma hissed.

Eric twisted a smile on his face, “Just like what you are doing now.”

Gemma bite her lower lip and stared at Eric.

“Believe me, Gemma,” Eric leaned against the back of his chair, “I’ve been here for over ten years. I know how the world works. I’ve seen plenty of rebels fight against the system, but no one success. You are an idealist, Gemma, but it’s time to cast away your illusions.”

The door knocked.

“Come in.” answered Eric.

A middle-age woman pulled her head into the room. She had a stricken face with wrinkles and lines caved on her forehead and mouth. She looked plain. When she saw Gemma was in Eric’s chamber, she seemed a little nervous. She said in a low voice, “I am sorry, judge Dodds, I didn’t know…”

Before she finished her apology, Eric cut her off, “It’s OK, Mrs. Jones. She is ready to leave.”

Gemma spared a furious look to Eric and turned around to walk toward to the door. Then her eyes rested on the woman. She felt she might see Mrs. Jones before.

“I am sorry to bother you, judge Dodds, I just desperately need the compensation for my kid. You said you would here…”

Then the door was closed. Gemma couldn’t hear anything.

As Gemma was leaving, she suddenly realized where she met Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones was the member of jury in Moody’s case. Gemma stopped, the compensation Mrs. Jones mentioned, the extremely long discussion of the jury in Moody’s case, she felt something wrong.

Gemma stood outside Eric’s chamber until Mrs. Jones came out. Mrs. Jones was surprised when she saw Gemma, then she walked around Gemma to leave.

“Mrs. Jones.” Gemma whispered and blocked her way.

Mrs. Jones was nervous and looked away to avoid eye contact, “I am sorry, Miss, I don’t know you.”

Gemma took a deep sighed, trying to reduce the hostility and threatening to the minimum, “May I ask who pay the compensation?”

Mrs. Jones looked up at her then looked down, seemed rather uncomfortable with her question. “I don’t want to talk to you.” As Mrs Jones said, she hurried to leave.

Gemma didn’t wasted any single second to pester Mrs. Jones. She rushed into Eric’s chamber and found Eric was checked the case files.

Eric was confused, “What are you doing here, Gemma? I thought you go back home.”

“Who pay the compensation to Mrs. Jones and why?” said Gemma, without preamble.

“You have no right to know it.” Eric began to collect the files.

Gemma sprang and seized the files from Eric’s hand, and quickly read them through. Eric was furious and tried to grab the files back. Gemma held the files and stepped back, said with an unbelieved face, “Massive Biology pays money to Mrs. Jones for drug case.”

“It’s none of your business!” Eric stared at her.

“Do you know who Mrs. Jones is?” Gemma hissed, “As far as I know, Mrs. Jones was the member of Jury in Moody’s case. The drug in Moody’s case belonged to Massive Biology, the jury discussed for an extraordinary long time, and Moody was found ‘not guilty’.”

“So what?” Eric looked straightly at her eyes, “Massive Biology reported drug stealing.”

“Massive Biology manipulated the jury!” Gemma shouted at him, “Reporting drug stealing is a way to make them less suspect!”

“Just because you were investigated by IAB, it didn’t mean Massive Biology did something. You have no evidence…”

“Don’t tell me you are so naïve that believe Massive Biology had nothing to do with this!”

“Are you so naïve that you acclaim the company manipulated the jury without any evidence?”

“I’ll find the evidence!” As Gemma said, she turned around to walk to the door.

Eric stopped her and said to her, “Don’t! Gemma. Stop obsessing with your first case, for you own good.”

“I don’t obsess…”

“Yes, you are!” Eric took a deep breath, “Gemma, just let it go. You have your job. Maybe someday you can bring it to justice, but not now.”

“What if I don’t want to let it go.” Gemma stared back at him.

“Then don’t blame me…”

“What?!” snapped Gemma, “Report me? That’s all you can do? Be a man!”

“Shut up, Gemma!” Eric’s fingers closed into fists, trying to suppress his anger.

“Or what? Beat me up? Like our father, that homophobic jerk, beat the shit out of Shawn when he was sixteen?”

“SHUT UP!” Eric yelled at her, “Get out of my chamber, now!”

Gemma strode towards the door and slapped it. As she left Eric’s chamber, she took out the phone and dialed, “Hey, Stone, Eric knows.”

 

[Massive Biology]

Carisi glanced over the waiting room of the Massive Biology, then his eyes rested on Gemma, she looked a little nervous.

Carisi asked, “Are you sure you want to meet Ms. Bi…” He forgot the CEO’s name of Massive Biology.

“It’s Dr. Bishop!” Gemma corrected him, “Yes, I want to meet her.”

“HER?”

“Yes!” Gemma was exciting, “She was a PhD student of Prof. Mincoff. She’s barely 30 and became CEO of Massive Biology. She is a real genius.”

Carisi shook his head, “Never heard about her.”

“She is kind of role model to us.” Gemma’s eyes were sparkling, “Her professor, Mincoff, was one of the greatest brain in our field.”

Carisi watched Gemma closely with a gently smile, listening to her admiration to Dr. Bishop.

Then Gemma lowered her voice and looked at him with weird face, “Do you know professor Mincoff, he was murdered in an explosion.”

“What?” Carisi surprised, “You just said ‘was’, I thought maybe he was old that…go on.”

Gemma nodded, “Dr. Bishop was also found at the crime scene. Actually, I heard the explosion was happened in an academic conference.”

“That’s…” Carisi frowned.

“Creepy, right?” Gemma winked at him, “Then Dr. Bishop, of course she was a PhD student at that time, took the lab over, and somehow became CEO of Massive Biology after a few years.”

“Sounds like a conspiracy to me.” Carisi raised his eyebrows.

A lady broke their conversation, she told Gemma and Carisi that Dr. Bishop could see them now.

As they entered the office of Dr. Bishop, Carisi felt something familiar. He glanced over the office, the books, the medals then Dr. Bishop, he never came here or met her, but when Dr. Bishop stood up from her chair and reached out her hand to Gemma, he knew where the feeling came from. Gemma and Bishop faced each other with the desk between them. A bottle of daisy was on the desk, giving out the fragrant scent. It felt like Carisi’s first visit to Gemma’s apartment.

Gemma wore black police jacket and Bishop was in white suit. They are almost same height and age. Carisi had to admit both Gemma and Bishop were charming. Especially when they shook hands, it looked like they were looking at the mirror.

“Evelyn Bishop.” Bishop smiled slightly, but her voice was as cold as ice, “You must be Gemma Dodds. Your brother, Judge Dodds, told me that you want to meet me.”

“I…I…” Gemma turned to Carisi, she was a little scared by Bishop’s grim eyes.

Carisi felt Gemma’s perturbation, he stepped forward and stood close to Gemma, then said to Bishop, “Detective Dodds has some questions about Massive Biology.”

“I thought she’s old enough to speak for herself.” Sneered Bishop, sitting back to the chair.

“Do you know the distribution of drugs produced by your company?” asked Gemma.

“Yes, of course.” Answered Bishop without hesitation, but no more word about her question.

“The mayor’s son…”

Before Gemma finished her words, she was cut off by Bishop’s impatient answer, “We’ve reported the case to police. We should ask you cops why nobody was caught until now.”

“Do you know Dr. Barney use the drug to dose kids?!” asked Gemma in a serious way.

Bishop shook her head and gazed Gemma interestingly, “Your brother told me that you studied criminal science in Yale. You must know the technology is neutral. For good or for bad, it depends on how to use it, in other words, it depends on human.”

“You company pays money to Mrs. Jones, and she was a member of jury in Moody’s case.”

Carisi surprised and looked at her, frowning.

Bishop took a deep breath, “First, detective Dodds, the money is the compensation for drug case. Judge Dodds has already told you. Second, anything about Mrs. Jones is beyond your duty, you must know the principles more than I do. Do you imply that our company broke the law? We don’t accept the blame for no reason.”

“But…”

“I think I’ve already made my point.” Bishop opened her computer, “I am afraid it’s time for you to leave.”

Gemma got nothing from Bishop. Carisi patted her back lightly and gestured to her to retreat. Gemma turned around with Carisi to walk to the door. Then they were stopped by Bishop, “Miss Dodds, it’s my recommendation letter. It will pave the way to any professors for you.”

Gemma didn’t turned around. Carisi got the letter and took Gemma away.

 

**[\\\\\\]**

When Gemma sat in his truck, Carisi didn’t speak. He found there were so many secrets between them during he was busy with Marco’s case. He didn’t know Gemma meant to hide from him or he ignored Gemma for a long time. As partner, he was kind of failing his duty. But as someone who loved, or at least cared about Gemma, he was disappointed to himself.

Gemma obviously noticed the look on his face. She said carefully, “Is there something wrong? I know I shouldn’t been here…”

“No, Gemma,” Carisi cut her off and started the engine, “The jury of Moody’s case? What happened? What have you found? Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Before Gemma opened her mouth, Carisi continued, his voice sounded a little angry, “The recommendation letter? Do you want to leave SVU? I am your partner, I should know that before anyone else!”

After a few seconds, Gemma answered, “Sonny…”

“No!” Carisi gave a deep sigh and told himself not to be mad at Gemma, “I am sorry, Gemma, I didn’t mean to blame you. I just…you are my partner, I feel I was too busy to pay attention to you…I…”

“Sonny!” Gemma called his name firmly, “The jury of Moody’s case, it’s just a trick, I want to get her to talk, but Dr. Bishop’s…you know…”

“Yes,” Carisi agreed, “wicked and devious.”

Gemma shrugged, then she explained, “The recommendation letter, my father made me to apply PhD in Huston University. I do it just for keep peace with him. I didn’t know Eric contact Dr. Bishop to write the recommendation letter for me. It scared me, too.”

“Okay.” Carisi nodded, then he looked around the street and pulled over. It’s DA’s office. Carisi asked, “So can you tell me why you asked me to drive you here?”

“I need to tell Stone about Massive Biology.” Gemma opened the car door.

“So he knows.” Carisi shook his head. “He knows more than I did.” Carisi turned to Gemma, fury in his face, “Gemma, we are partner. I know I am busy with Marco’s case, but…”

Gemma closed the door, stretched out her arms around Carisi’s neck, then left a kiss on his cheek. She said in a soft tune, “Sonny, I know you care about me. You are important to me. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Gemma released him.

He was nervous and rattled, his face was burning and red. Carisi looked at her eyes, knowing that he need to say something, but Gemma opened the door and left.

 

==========================================================================================

see more crime about Massive Biology and Evelyn Bishop, or the story about Sonny Carisi and Evelyn Bishop, please check [here: the perfect victim ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401824/chapters/40077107)


End file.
